Důležitost rodiny
by ArtieWiles
Summary: Bella má spokojený život. Po tom, co ji Cullenovi opustili, ji Jacob pomohl zpět na nohy. Ale upíři nezmizeli z povrchu světa. Laurent, Viktorie i Volturiovi jsou něčím, s čím se musí vypořádat a postarat se, aby to, na čem jí záleží nejvíc, bylo ochráněno. Rodina. Naštěstí na to není sama. Pět zásadních momentů za osmdesát let jejího života plných štěstí, akce i problémů. UKONČENO
1. Rozřešení

Postavila se a zapnula si kalhoty. Zahladila po sobě veškeré pobytové stopy, rozhlédla se, podlezla nízkou větev, přelezla povalený kmen a opatrně se vydala na dlouhou cestu zpátky k tábořišti. Větvičky i jehličí jí praskaly pod nohama a vzduch byl cítit lesní prstí. Bylo relativně teplo, a i když se slunce jako obvykle schovávalo za mraky, byl to pěkný den. Skvělý víkend na túru. Měla radost, že ji kluci nabídli, aby šla s nimi.

Když se ptala Emily, jestli půjde taky, prohlásila, že ona má v plánu odpočívat a pořádně se vyspat, a ne krotit tuhle tlupu bezedných chlapů. Bella se pousmála. Nebyli tak strašní, když si člověk zvykl na to, že i v zimě běhali polonazí a občas byli trochu neotesaní. Zastrčila si pramen uvolněný z culíku za ucho a obešla dva stromy těsně u sebe. A když ji Jacob mezi ně přivedl, přijali ji. To je víc, než mohla doufat. Nemohla si přát lepšího přítele.

„Ale, ale, kohopak to tu máme?" uslyšela za sebou hluboký hlas.

Prudce se otočila a zavrávorala, ale stačila se zachytit za borovici vedle sebe.

Černoch s dredy zavrtěl hlavou. „Vy lidé nás vůbec nepotřebujete. Jste pohromou sami pro sebe."

Polkla. Srdce jí bušilo až v krku, ale vypravila ze sebe. „Ahoj Laurente."

Ležérně se opřel o strom a zamyšleně na ni ukázal. „Už jsme se viděli."

Přikývla.

Přimhouřil oči. „Pamatuju si tě. Byla jsi s Cullenovými. Nella, že?"

„Bella," automaticky ho opravila.

„Ano, Bella!" usmál se. „Musím ti říct, že máš štěstí. Victorie o tobě pořád mluví. _Cullenovic holka_," převaloval to slovo na jazyku. „Vážně jí zasáhlo, když se James nevrátil z lovu domů."

Založila si ruce na hrudi a uhnula pohledem. „Neměl si hrát s jídlem."

Ticho.

Opatrně vzhlédla. Laurent se na ni díval, jako by ji narostla druhá hlava. Pak se začal smát a vrtět hlavou. Nejistě přešlápla.

„Líbíš se mi. Víš co? Bude to rychlé." Pomalu se k ní rozešel. Usmíval se.

Bella sevřela pěsti a připomněla si, že nemá cenu utíkat. Jen to tím prodlouží.

Polkla a vystrčila bradu. Nebude utíkat.

Asi tři metry od ní se zastavil a stále s tím úsměvem potřásl hlavou. „Statečná. To já rád." Oblízl si rty. „Pověz, Bello, měl tě ten Cullenovic kluk?"

Polilo ji horko. Sevřel se jí žaludek a celá se zpotila. Založila si ruce na hrudi. „To není tvoje věc."

Zasmál se a udělal další krok. Automaticky před ním ustoupila. Všiml si toho a uchechtl se. „Neměl, že ne?" Další krok a další její couvnutí. „Myslím, že jsem si to rozmyslel. Proč bychom si neužili trochu zábavy?"

„Neměl by sis hrát s jídlem," připomněla mu se staženým hrdlem.

„Ale no tak! Buď milá. Bude ti to slušet víc, když se usměješ." Zase si oblízl rty. „A svlékneš. A když budeš pode mnou sténat a až dosáhneš vrcholu, opiju se tvojí krví. Tvojí krví plnou strachu a rozkoše." S každým jeho slovem udělal krok a ona zase couvla. Nezrychloval.

Musí ho naštvat. A začít krvácet. „Jsi nechutný."

Zamlaskal. „Zlato, zlato. Užiješ si to. Bude se ti to líbit. Všechno."

Uslyšela zavrčení.

„Co?" zmateně se rozhlédl Laurent. Ztuhl. A pak zmizel.

Něco velkého se kolem ní prohnalo. Medvěd? Takže ještě bude sežraná medvědem? Uslyšela zavytí. A k tomu ještě psi?

Něco dalšího ji přeskočilo a běželo to dál.

„Co to sakra!?"

A pak to stálo před ní a dívalo se to přímo na ni. Pes velký jako medvěd. Takže takhle vypadají vlci. Polkla. Před tímhle taky neuteče.

Uslyšela táhlé zavytí a hnědý vlk před ní krátce štěkl a pak se rozběhl za ostatními. Roztřeseně vydechla a rozhlédla se. Byla sama. Zavrtěla hlavou. „Zbláznila jsem se."

Nikdo jí neodpověděl. To byla dobrá zpráva.

Ještě se jednou se rozhlédla a rychle se vydala k tábořišti. Cestou několikrát zakopla a upadla, ale bylo jí to jedno. Musela se vrátit ke klukům a zjistit, jestli jsou v pořádku. Musí je najít! Co když se k nim Laurent dostal dřív? Co když jsou… Rozběhla se.

Čím blíž ale byla, tím hůř jí bylo. Upadla a rozbila si koleno, okamžitě ale běžela dál. Neslyšela žádné hlasy ani smích. A pak to našla. Cár modré látky. Třesoucí se rukou ji zvedla. Byla to džínovina. Na tom místě našla ještě další. To nebylo dobré. Ale nebyla na něm krev. Proč tam nebyla krev? Mezi stromy už mohla vidět jejich tábořiště. Cestou našla ještě jedny kalhoty a dvě trika. Tentokrát v celku. Tábořiště bylo opuštěné. Všechno se povalovalo, jako by to zrovna někdo upustil a další oblečení bylo poválené kolem. Dřepla si a zvedla šedé triko. Kromě toho, že bylo naruby a špinavé od bláta bylo v pořádku. Otočila ho. Byl na něm obrázek Jacobovy oblíbené kapely. Polkla.

„To není vůbec dobré," zašeptala. Roztřásla se.

Po chvilce postávání si sedla k ohni. Jeho teplo bylo příjemné. Kluci byli pryč. Bez oblečení.

Laurent se o nich vůbec nezmínil. Ten úchylák by se určitě o něčem zmínil, ne?

Zhluboka se nadechla a počítala do desíti. Potom se nadechla ještě jednou. A ještě jednou počítala. A ještě jednou. „Dobře, Bello. Máš dvě možnosti," řekla si nahlas. „Začneš vyšilovat, což je poslední věc, co ti pomůže, nebo uděláš něco užitečného."

Jedna větev zapraskala a zasyčela. Bella nadskočila a potřásla hlavou. „Takže asi něco užitečného."

Vstala a začala sbírat poházené oblečení. Každý kousek opatrně rozložila u ohně, aby z něho oschlo bláto, anebo ho složila. „Jsi sama v lese. V lese jsou i obří vlci a aspoň jeden upír. S trochou štěstí se sežerou navzájem a tebe si nebudou všímat." Vzala ešus povalený vedle ohniště, dolila do něj vodu a dala to vařit. „Kluci jsou pryč. Pravděpodobně nazí. Buď se zbláznili, nebo se jim něco stalo. Není důvod, aby je upíři svlíkali."

Zamyslela se.

„Je nízká pravděpodobnost, že by je svlíkl úchylný upír," opravila se. „A vlci člověka taky nesvlíknou. Jedny kalhoty byly roztrhaný. To není dobrý. Ale to furt nic neznamená."

Začala prohledávat kapsy kalhot, co předtím složila, a po chvilce hledání našla Samův mobil i klíčky od auta. Ani se neobtěžovala kontrolovat signál. Držela klíčky v dlani a dívala se na ně. „K autům bych trefit měla. Je to po stezce. Je půl páté odpoledne. Tma bude až večer kolem osmé. Cesta sem nám trvala hodinu. Takže mám hodinu na cestu zpět. Můžu vyrazit hned, nebo počkat na kluky, jestli se vrátí. Oni se můžou nacpat do Jaredova auta, přinejhorším."

Odfrkla si. „Přinejhorším." Semkla rty. Nechtěla je tu nechat. Nechtěla jít sama. Ale bála se zůstat.

„Tak co se může stát? Vrátí se Laurent? Ten by mě mohl najít i doma. Vrátí se vlci? Když budou chtít, najdou mě i na stezce. A vlci se bojí ohně, ne?" Okamžitě přiložila.

„A třeba jsou kluci v pořádku," snažila se přesvědčit. „Něco je popadlo, vsadili se a teď běhají nazí po lese. Všechny věci tu mají. Musejí se vrátit. Nenechali mě tu. To by mi neudělali."

„Už jsem zešílela," zamumlala si pro sebe, když odlila část horké vody do termosky a do zbytku nasypala dehydrované jídlo. Rozmíchala ho, a ještě tam přilila vodu. „Vidím velké vlky lovící upíry. Zešílela jsem. Praštila jsem se do hlavy. Snědla divné borůvky."

Pořád lžící míchala chilli. Kluci budou hladoví, až přijdou. „Ti vlci byli větší než já," uvažovala. „Samozřejmě, že lovili upíry. Co jiného by měli dělat. Lovit motýli? Lidi?"

Uběhla další půlhodina. Chilli bylo dávno hotové. Najednou se naštvala, třískla lžící. „Doháje a kluci jsou pořád pryč. Jestli je Laurent sežral a schoval, přísahám, že ho zabiju. No, i když je možná už mrtvý. Co budu bez nich dělat? Jsou rodina."

Vytřeštila oči a zacpala si pusu. „Co řeknu Emily?" zašeptala. „To jí zlomí srdce. A Billymu? A ostatním?"

Vstala a začala obcházet ohniště. „Ne, Bello. Nemysli na to."

„Nemůžu o ně přijít."

„No ale nebyla by to první rodina, co by tě nechtěla, že?" hádala se sama se sebou hořce. „Sice si říkáš, že jsi odešla, abys dala mámě prostor, ale stejně jsi doufala, že tě bude chtít u sebe. A pro Cullenovi jsi nebyla vůbec dost dobrá. Ani se s tebou nerozloučili. Bože, jsem tak patetická!"

Pohrábla si vlasy. „Co řeknu Billimu? Jak se mu podívám do očí? Jestli jsou kluci mrtví. Do háje. Ne, klid. To bude dobrý. Sbal si batoh. Vem jen to nejnutnější. Klíčky od auta máš. Vypadni odsud."

Zaječel pták a ona sebou trhla. „Jestli se ti vlci vrátí a sežerou tě, o starost míň. Nemusíš řešit, jak dostat vak s jídlem na strom. A jestli se vrátí Laurent, to samý. Nemusíš řešit vak ani vlky." Rozechvěle si sedla na kmen a znovu zamíchala směs s jídlem. Bylo toho hodně. Pro všechny. „Prosím pane Bože. Ať nejsou mrtví," slzy jí zaplavily oči. Z ohně byla jen rozmazaná zářivá skvrna a ona se rozbrečela úplně. Když už víc brečet nemohla, nadechla se, utřela si slzy, vstala a opláchla si obličej vodou z kanystru. „A dost. Dej se dokupy. Prostě se šli proběhnout. Nazí. Žádná velká věda."

Začalo ji kručet v břiše hlady. Rozhodla se. Nají se a pak půjde. Vzala do ruky jeden ze sierra cupů a naložila si do něj jídlo. Jedla pomalu a po troškách. Pečlivě každé sousto přežvykovala. S jídlem to bylo lepší.

„Bell? Mohla bys mi prosím podat kalhoty?"

Poskočilo jí srdce. Měla už dávno dojedeno, poslední fazole jí ležela na lžíci a zírala do ohně. Otočila se a podívala se mezi stromy. Spatřila jeho hlavu, jak vykukuje zpoza stromu. Zamrkala, přikývla a postavila se. Žije. Roztřeseně vydechla. Pomalu přešla ke kupě oblečení, vzala z nich jedny a zastavila dva metry před stromem. Natáhla s nimi ruku.

„Mohla bys přijít blíž?" zeptal se jí nesměle.

Prudce vydechla. Slzy jí zaplavily oči a ona zlostně zamrkala. Kde byl? „Ne. Přijď si pro ně."

Provinile se usmál. „Nemám na sobě vůbec nic."

„Tím líp," řekla suše. Potřebovala ho vidět celého.

Vylezl zpoza stromu a rukama si zakrýval rozkrok. Natáhl ruku pro kalhoty, ale ona ucukla. Na stehně měl malé škrábance, které se ale táhly dozadu a nahoru. „Co je to?"

Zaváhal a nejistě přešlápl. „To nic není, Bells. Jen jsem se škrábl o větev, Dáš mi ty kalhoty?"

Podívala se mu do očí. „Otoč se," řekla to pevným hlasem. Musela to vidět pořádně.

Pomalu se začal otáčet. Zacukal jí koutek, když viděla jeho pěkný zadek. Její úsměv ztvrdl, když dokončoval otočku a ona si všimla čtyř dlouhých rudých šrámů táhnoucích se přes celý bok.

„Zastav," řekla tiše. „Ne zůstaň," zareagovala na jeho námitky. Někdo za stromem si odfrkl.

Přišla blíž a přejela prsty po těch šrámech. Vypadaly několik dní staré. Ale na okrajích měly zaschlou krev. A byly od sebe na šířku jejích prstů, když byly hodně roztažené. Ale to nemělo být možné. Dopoledne tam nic neměl. Zavřela oči a vydechla. Musí proto přece existovat normální vysvětlení. Třeba se kluci ošklivě pohádali a porvali? Tak, proč ale měla ten samý pocit, jako když věděla, že Edw.. že Edward nebyl normální? „Co ostatní?" zeptala se. „Jak jsou na tom oni?"

„O čem to mluvíš?" nechápavě se na ni podíval. „Mohla bys mi prosím dát už ty kalhoty?" Chňapl po nich, ale ona rychle ucukla a ustoupila.

„Jak jsou na tom ostatní?" zopakovala. Mohla předtím slyšet jejích smích, ale potřebovala si být jistá.

Uhnul pohledem. „Jen jsme byli blbnout v lese."

„Jasně," odsekla a odrázovala pryč.

„Dáš mi ty-?"

„Doprdele, Jacobe!" vyjela po něm a hodila mu je. „To je všechno?"

Otočil se k ní zády a natáhl si kalhoty. Pak k ní přišel a chytil ji za ruku. „Co se děje, Bells? Stalo se něco?"

Vytrhla se mu. „Já nevím, to mi řekni ty!" Zatřásla hlavou a rozhodila rukama. „Víš ty co? Zapomeň na to! Oblečení pro ostatní je támhle a kde je jídlo víš." Aniž by se na něj ještě podívala, vyndala z batohu knížku a sedla si s ní na kámen o kousek dál.

„Ty nebudeš?"

Místo odpovědi jen otočila stránku.

„Dobře." Vzal oblečení a odnesl ho do lesa. Za chvíli přišli ostatní. Sam trochu kulhal a Embry si držel ruku blízko u těla.

Bella je pozorovala přes okraj knížky. Jedli v naprostém tichu, i když jejich výrazy byly mnohem živější. A ustarané. Pořád po ní pokukovali. Vypadali dost zřízeně a pomuchlaně. Ale všichni byli naživu. To bylo dobře.

Všimla si Jacobova pohledu a otočila stránku a upřela pohled doprostřed. Vypadali, jako by se opravdu porvali. Ale v okolí nebyl nikdo, s kým by se takhle mohli poprat, kromě Laurenta. Vlci by je roztrhali. A ty šrámy vypadaly na ostré nehty. Ne drápy, ale nehty. Drápy by Jakea roztrhaly. Jenže byly skoro zahojené, a přitom v poledne ještě žádné neměl. A netvářili se rozhádaně mezi sebou.

Upíři a vlci. Upíři a vlci. Přečetla a viděla dost příběhů o upírech, co ovládali vlky pomocí mysli anebo co měli za úhlavní nepřítele vlkodlaky.

Vlkodlaky.

Začíná bláznit.

Dávalo by to smysl.

Mají pořád hlad. Rychle se hojí a mají rychlé reflexy. A i když je nepočítala, bylo jich hodně, celá smečka. Podobně jako kluků tady.

Opravdu začíná bláznit. To by dávalo ještě větší smysl. Je to tím šokem. Mysl si s ní hraje. Vstala, vrátila knížku a zapnula batoh. Pak si ho vysadila na záda.

„Ehm, Bello?"

„Jo?" vzhlédla.

Paul se na ni usmál. „Díky, že jsi nám uvařila."

„Za málo," usmála se na něj. „Řekla jsem si, že vám muselo vyhládnout."

„Jo, tos měla pravdu, takže díky. Ty někam jdeš?"

„Přikývla. Musíme zmizet. Není tu bezpečno." Zaklapla přezku na bederním pásu a utáhla ho.

Zavrtěl hlavou a nechápavě se usmál. „Nemusíš se bát. Jsme tu v pohodě."

Vytáhla obočí a pochybovačně si ho změřila. „Dokud tu po lese pobíhají upíři, co mě chtěj sníst, tak tu nezůstanu. A vy taky ne. Jdeme." Pokusila se zavtipkovat, ale vyznělo to příliš vážně.

„Toho s dredy jsme dostali. On je tu ještě nějaký jiný?" Ustaraně ji chytil ji za předloktí.

Ztuhla. Proč nemůže být nic jednoduché?

Od ohně se ozvalo zaklení.

„Kurva," zbledl Paul.

Přikývla. „Jo. Líp bych to neřekla." Přikryla jeho velkou ruku svojí menší. „Udělal ti Laurent něco?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Byl jsem dost rychlý."

„To jsem ráda," rychle ho objala. „Díky za pomoc," zašeptala mu do ucha. „Dneska jsem vážně umřít nechtěla."

Zaváhal a objal ji zpátky. „Pro tebe tu budeme vždycky. A ta pijavce ti už neublíží," řekl jí tiše zpátky.

Belle se najednou podlomila kolem.

Paul ji zachytil. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Zakývala hlavou, ale nebyla schopna nic říct. Všichni stáli kolem ní. A sundávali jí batoh. Slzy se jí koulely po tvářích a ona vzlykala a nemohla přestat.

„Bello?"

„Víte vy, jak jsem ráda, že jste naživu?" vyrazila ze sebe mezi vzlyky. Jared jí podal kapesník a ona se hlasitě vysmrkala. „Celou tu dobu jsem se snažila přesvědčit se, že jste v pořádku. Že tu nikde není krev. Vaše oblečení není rozpárané. Že Laurent neříkal nic o chutném předkrmu přede mnou."

Jacob ji chytil za ruku. „Bello, podívej se na nás. Jsme v pořádku. Jen jsme v lese blbli. Byla to hloupost, měli jsme ti to říct. Nebyl vůbec důvod se strachovat. Ale kdo je Laurent?"

Bella se nevesele zasmála. „Nevím, jestli mám být ráda, že je můj přítel a jeho rodina ve skutečnosti smečka vlkodlaků, co mě můžou zbavit mého upířího problému, nebo být naštvaná, že se tváříš, jako bych byla pomatený cvok."

Jacob se bezradně podíval na Sama.

„Takže to o nás víš," řekl Sam potichu.

„Jo."

„A tu pijavici jsi znala?"

„Hm," přikývla. „Jednou jsme se potkali. Tehdy na mě byla dost fronta, dneska měl štěstí."

„Co tím myslíš?"

Chytla se záruku na místě, kde mikina zakrývala dva obloučky. „Být sváčou a trofejí fakt nedoporučuju." Pokrčila rameny. „Ale co bylo, bylo."

„Můžu?" zeptal se Paul a když kývla, vyhrnul jí rukáv. Zaklel.

„To ti udělal Cullen?" zavrčel Jacob.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Laurentův kámoš. Cullenovi ho roztrhali a spálili. Mělo to tehdy být první varování. Ale co, byla jsem hloupá a naivní," pokrčila rameny a zase si mikinu stáhla.

„Málem jsi umřela," řekl do šokovaného ticha Paul. „Proč jsi nám to neřekla?"

Zvedla obočí. „A znít jako blázen? Ne díky. Navíc, málem jsem umřela několikrát," povzdechla si. „Naposledy dneska. Ještě jednou moc děkuji. Je opravdu mrtvý?"

„Jo," přikývl Jacob.

„Mrtvý a spálený? Na prach?"

„Jo," přikývl Sam. „Co myslíš, že nám tak dlouho trvalo?"

„To je dobře," objala se. „Teď ještě nenarazit na Victorii a můžu se považovat za přežilou."

„Victorii? Kdo to je?"

„Družka toho, co kvůli mně zabili Cullenovi. Laurent říkal, že je dost naštvaná. Chce se pomstít. Zřejmě jí nedochází, že když mě opustili, tak to nebude fungovat."

„Jak vypadá?"

Bella se zamyslela. „Krásná, bílá, zrzavá. Vlasy měla kudrnaté asi do půl zad."

„Dobře. O tu se nestarej. Dáme na ni pozor. Jestli se přiblíží k Forks, je mrtvá."

„Ona už je mrtvá," zavtipkovala Bella.

Všichni kolem se pousmáli. „To je Bella, co známe," objal ji kolem ramen Paul.

Bella vstala a přešla k ohni, do kterého Jacob přiložil. Už se začalo stmívat.

„Tak," tleskla. „Kdo mi poví, jak se z takových velkých drsňáků stanou tak roztomilí psi?"

Sam zaprskal. „Psi? Nemáš něco s očima? A roztomilí?"

„Asi je ještě pořád v šoku," uklidnil ho Jacob a objal ji kolem pasu. „Je to v naší krvi. Když jsou okolo upíři, tak se proměníme."

„Jakože, když potkáte upíra, tak je z vás najednou vlk?" zvedla obočí.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Paul. „Spíš, když je v okolí upír, začnou se nejsilnější lidé našeho kmene proměňovat, aby ho mohli ochránit. Čím víc je upírů, tím víc je i nás."

Bella se rozhlédla. „Sedm Cullenů a pět vlků?"

„Jo."

„Dobře. A když mě kousnete?"

„Nekousneme," řekl Sam rozhodně. „A byla bys jen pokousaná. Nic víc. Nestane se z tebe vlk."

„Tak jo. Máme ještě nějaké zbylé chilli?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Jacob. „Máš hlad?"

„Jo, docela jo."

„Chceš S'mores?"

„My máme S'mores?"

Všichni přikývli.

„Jasně, že chci S'Mores! Sem s nimi!" Nadšeně se rozhlédla. „Kde je schováváte?"

„Počkej, to je všechno? Víc vědět nechceš?" zeptal se jí překvapeně Sam.

„Máme spoustu času, ne? Tak na co spěchat. Kdyby tu bylo něco extra důležitého, tak mi to řeknete, ne?"

„Jasně že jo," ujistil ji Jacob.

„Tak fajn, pojďme si dát S'mores."

Jared a Embry začali z batohu vytahovat ohromné množství sladkostí. Jako by měli zásobu pro celý autobus. Sesedli se kolem ohně, opékali maršmelouny a dávali je společně s čokoládou mezi dvě sušenky. Bylo to skvělé. Bella seděla přitulená k Jacobovi s jeho rukou kolem ramen. Dívala se do ohně a pomalu se jí zavíraly oči. Z jedné strany ji hřál Jacob a zepředu plameny. Kluci vtipkovali a Paul si zrovna zkoušel dát do pusy co nejvíc maršmelounů.

„Chceš jít spát?" zeptal se jí Jacob potichu.

„Jo," přikývla pomalu. Jacob ji pomohl vstát a připravit karimatku a spacák opodál. Bella se do něj zasoukala, Jacob jí dal pusu a lehl si vedle ní.

„Bello?"

„Hmm."

„Promiň, že jsem se předtím choval jako blbec."

„To nic… Jsem ráda… že jsi v pořádku…" odpověděla mu rozespale a přitulila se k němu. Začala se do ní pomalu dávat zima a na to byl on skvělý. Osobní ohřívací lahev v lidské velikosti.

Chvíli pozorovala hvězdy. Tady v horách jich bylo tolik. „Bolí to?" zeptala se ho.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen chvíli. Zvykl jsem si. Vážně ti to nevadí?"

„Ne. Myslím, že je to to nejlepší, co se dneska mohlo stát. A mít kluka, co je vlk, je cool."

Jacob se zasmál. „Já tě miluju."

Bella cítila, jak vedle ní ztuhl, a ještě víc se k němu přitiskla. „Taky tě miluju."

Byl ticho. Otočila se k němu a podívala se mu do tváře, která byla osvícená ohněm. Prohlížel si ji se zvláštním výrazem.

„Co se děje?"

„Jak můžeš být tak klidná?"

Usmála se. „Jste všichni naživu. Za to jsem vděčná. Jste moje rodina. A možná jste někdy chlupatější, ale to jen detail."

„Je toho víc," řekl potichu.

Pousmála se. „To vždycky."

Byl ticho. Jeho obličej chvíli měnil výrazy, ale potom se zatvářil odhodlaně.

„Tak co mi řekneš teď?" pobídla ho.

„Komunikujeme spolu v našich myslích."

Bella se posadila. „Jakože si čtete myšlenky?"

„Jo, v podstatě. Je to víc vizuální. Hlavně obrazy. Ale jo."

Chvíli zírala před sebe a pak se začala potichu smát.

„Bells, jsi v pohodě?" ustaraně ji chytil za rameno Jacob.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Tohle je moc. Jen mi prosím tě řekni, že ty mi taky nevidíš do hlavy."

„Ne. Takhle to funguje jen ve smečce."

Povzdechla si. „Tohle je prostě typické." Zakroutila hlavou. „A pověz. Jde to vypnout nebo to jde takhle pořád?"

Teď se tvářil vyloženě ustaraně. „Pořád."

„Takže máš teď v hlavě dalších šest lidí?"

„No ne tak úplně, ale jo."

Bella se ohlédla k ohni a Paul jí zamával. Zase se začala smát a kroutit hlavou.

„Bell, nedělám si legraci. Je to tak. Opravdu."

Přestala se smát. „Já ti věřím."

„Tak proč ten smích?"

„Můžu se smát nebo být červená až na zadku," pokrčila rameny. „Ne že bych měla před klukama nějaká tajemství, ale tohle mi rozhodně komplikuje plány."

Zmateně se zamračil. „Jaké plány?"

Naklonila se a políbila ho. Objela mu špičkou jazyka po rtu a když je pootevřel, polibek prohloubila. Potom se odtáhla, pokrčila rameny a zastrčila si pramen za ucho. Co nejležérněji řekla. „Potřebujeme sprchu. Oba dva. Tak mě napadlo, že bychom mohli u nás doma ušetřit vodu? A když bychom potom měli náladu, mohli bychom i…" významně se na něj podívala a když viděla, jak mu to dochází, usmála se. „Ne že bych ty plány měla v plánu měnit. Ale chodíme spolu už dlouho a v noci na tebe myslím až moc nepatřičně." Jacob na ni zíral s otevřenou pusou a od ohně se ozvalo pískání a smích. Bella se usmála a potlačila to nejisté klubko v žaludku. „Tak co říkáš? Mohli bychom spolu spát? Jsem pro obě varianty."

„Jsi si jistá? Co když máš nějaký druh šoku?" zeptal se jí přiškrceně.

„Jacobe, dneska jsem málem umřela. Ale tys s klukama přišel a zachránil mě. Ani nevíš, jakou mám radost, že se o sebe umíte postarat. Že jste v bezpečí. Nemohla bych být dneska šťastnější. Víš, jaký jsem měla strach, že tě ztratím? Že se ti něco stane? Ale dneska… Laurent chtěl…" Polkla. „Chci být s tebou. Neopouštěj mě, prosím."

„Zapomněla si, že se při tom proměňujeme v monstra."

„Ne v monstra," zavrtěla hlavou. „V ochránce."

„Ale mám velkou sílu. Můžu ti ublížit. Můžu ztratit kontrolu a proměnit se."

Podívala se mu do očí a pohladila ho po tváři. „Dneska jsi byl vlkem a neublížil mi, že?"

„Ne," zašeptal.

„Takže když se proměníš, prostě budu mít najednou v pokoji velkého vlka, že?"

Přikývl.

„To není to nejhorší, co se může stát," usmála se na něj.

„Co když tě podrápu? Co když na tebe zaútočím?"

Povzdechla si. Nechtěla to srovnávat, ale začala se to až moc podobat jejím marným snahám přesvědčit Edwarda. „Řekni mi, vlci ublíží fenám, když se páří?"

Zčervenal. „Ne?"

„Proč bys mi teda ty ublížil při sexu? To nedává smysl."

Bezradně zavrtěl hlavou. „A co při hádce?"

„Jestli se někdy budeme hádat, vymyslíme to tak, abys vždy mohl odejít, když budeš mít pocit, že ztrácíš kontrolu. Proběhneš se, ovládneš se, a pak to vyřešíme. A na jednu věc zapomínáš."

„Na jakou?"

„Máš v hlavě celou bandu lidí, co má určitě podobné trable a jsem si jistá, že když se na ně usměju, rádi nám pomohou," usmála se na něj.

„To se vsaď Bells!" zavolal na ni Paul.

„Vidíš? Já to říkala. A hele, jestli se na to necítíš, můžeme si zítra jen dát tu sprchu. Nemusíme dělat vůbec nic, pokud nebudeš chtít. Máme na to celý život," chytla ho za ruku a stiskla.

„Vážně?"

„Jo," přikývla. „Omlouvám se, že jsem to na tebe tak vybalila. Netušila jsem, že budeš mít takové obavy. Za sebe jsem se tak nějak rozhodla už před nějakou dobou. Jsem s tebou úplně nejradši na světě, vy všichni jste pro mě jako rodina a mě došlo, že bych to jinak nechtěla. Až se rozhodneš i ty, budu tady," ještě jednou mu stiskla ruku. „A už asi chápu, proč jsi předtím na moje návrhy nereagoval."

„Počkej, rozhodla ses předtím, než jsi věděla, co jsem zač. Měla by sis to ještě promyslet," varoval ji.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „To nepotřebuju. Miluju tě. A to se nezměnilo."

Podíval se na ni a ona udržela tíhu jeho pohledu. „Taky tě miluju." Zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a začal ji s chutí líbat.

Od ohně se ozvala další vlna pískání, smíchu a povzbuzování.

Po chvilce se Bella odtáhla a nadechla se. „Wow, páni. Tak to bylo něco."

„Zítřejší sprcha zní dobře," usmál se na ni Jacob tím svým sladkým úsměvem. Kdyby neseděla, tak by se jí podlomila kolena.

Ráno po snídani rozbili tábor a vydali se na cestu domů. V noci všichni chrápali, jako když řežou dříví, ale Belle přitulené k Jakeovi to vůbec nevadilo. Cestou k autům všichni vtipkovali a kluci napřeskáčku Belle vyprávěli zahanbující příhody o Jakeovi a jejich proměnách. Bella ho držela za ruku a smála se s nimi.

Zastavili před domem a Charlieho auto stálo na příjezdové cestě.

„To je divné," podivila se Bella. „Neměli by být s Billem na rybách?"

„Jo," přikývl Jacob.

Vylezli z auta, Sam a Paul s nimi. Okamžitě se postavili kolem Belly, jako by ji chtěli chránit.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se jich ustaraně.

Jacob si ji přitáhl k sobě a pošeptal jí do ucha, že to sotva slyšela: „Upír."

Ztuhla a přikývla. Viktorie? Pak chytla Jakea za ruku a nahlas se zeptala. „Chcete jít dál? Udělám vám makaróny se sýrem."

„To zní skvěle, Bells," souhlasil Paul a vyrazili ke dveřím. „Myslíš, že bych si u vás mohl i odskočit?" zeptal se jí.

„Jasně, v chodbě rovně doleva," řekla a otevřela dveře. Hlavně ať je Charlie v pořádku.

Nejdřív vešel dovnitř Sam, za ním Paul a potom Bella s Jakem v zádech. Paul šel okamžitě chodbou dál směrem k záchodu. Stála v chodbě a Jake položil její batoh na podlahu. „Tati?" zavolala.

„Jsme v kuchyni!" zavolal na ni zpátky.

„Je s tebou Billy?" zeptala se ho. „Chci klukům uvařit makaróny, dáte si taky?"

„Ne, máš návštěvu," zabručel.

Se staženým žaludkem šla do kuchyně, všichni kluci kolem ní.

U stolu seděl Charlie se zamračeným výrazem a založenýma rukama. Naproti němu seděla Alice s hrnkem čaje před sebou.

„Bello!" vypískla a vrhla se k ní.

Bella naprosto automaticky popadla pravou rukou Jakea, levou Sama a udělala krok zpět. Tím vrazila do Paula a ztratila rovnováhu. Všichni tři ji chytli a když už pevně stála na svých nohách podívala se na Alici, která stála o kousek dál s nakrčeným nosem a tvářila se ublíženě.

„Co tu děláš?" zeptala se jí tiše Bella, když zase získala rovnováhu.

„Přijela jsem za tebou!" poskočila a pokusila se tvářit vesele.

„Tati? Mohl bys nám prosím dát chvilku?"

Všechny si je změřil pohledem. „Chlapci tu zůstávají?"

„Ano," přikývla Bella.

„Tak dobře," přikývl. „Dávejte mi na ni pozor," řekl jim, poplácal Sama, který byl nejblíž, po rameni, a šel do obýváku.

„Co tu děláš?"

„Nechceš si sednout?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou Bella a stále držela Sama i Jakea. „Nebude to na dlouho. Co tu děláš?"

„Mohla bych s tebou mluvit o samotě?" střelila pohledem ke klukům.

Založila si ruce na hrudi. „Ne. Jestli půjdou oni, půjdu taky."

Zaváhala. „Tak dobře," zastrčila si krátké vlasy za ucho. Ve svém designérském oblečení vypadala v jejich kuchyni jako z jiného světa.

A Bella si připadala v Jakobově tričku a po dvoudenní túře jako šmudla.

„Jsem ráda, že tě vidím, Bello. Opravdu. Vím, že jsi nás nikdy nechtěla vidět, a neboj, Jasper tvé přání respektuje. Vůbec se nepotkáte," ujišťovala ji. „Čeká na mě na kraji města. Ale potřebovala jsem vědět, že jsi v pořádku," vypravila ze sebe rychlostí blesku.

Než to Bella stačila zpracovat, pokračovala dál.

„Měla jsem špatný sen, že se ti něco stalo, žes potkala Laurenta, a promiň, musela jsem přijet a varovat tě. Prosím, nechoď sama do lesa!" udělala krok dopředu, ale sama se zarazila.

Bella zmateně zamrkala. Ohlédla se po klucích, kteří probodávali Alici očima, a pomalu přešla ke stolu. „Počkej, chceš tím říct… Co myslíš tím, že Jasper čeká za městem. On je tady?"

„Nemusíš se vůbec bát!" uklidňovala ji Alice. „Slíbil si, že k tobě neudělá ani krok. Nechce ti ublížit!"

„Alice," řekla Bella stejným tónem, jakým včera přikazovala Jakeovi se otočit. „Já vím, že mi neublíží. Jen nechápu, proč je za městem, a ne tady v kuchyni?"

Teď byla řada na Alici, aby se tvářila zmateně. „Vždyť jsi nás přece už nikdy v životě nechtěla vidět. Jasper ví, že je to jeho vina. A já se moc omlouvám, že jsem přijela, ale musela jsem tě varovat."

Bella pomalu vydechla a sedla si ke stolu. Tohle bylo na dlouho a kluci úplně vibrovali napětím. „Jakeu?"

„Ano, zlato?"

„Můžeš prosím tě dát vařit vodu na čaj?"

„Jasně."

„A Paule?"

„Jo?"

„Hrnec je pod dřezem, prosím, dej vařit vodu. Dáme si ty makaróny."

„Jasně, Bells."

„Zatím si můžete dát jablka nebo banány."

„Díky Bells, ty chceš něco?"

Podívala se na své klepající ruce. „Banán, prosím."

Jake jí ho podal. Začala ho loupat. „Same, prosím tě, popros tátu, ať jede za Billem. Budeme toho probírat hodně a myslím, že by neměl přijít o celý den rybaření, jen kvůli neplánované návštěvě."

Sam přikývl, naposledy si změřil Alici a odešel pryč.

Bella ukousla špičku banánu a pozorovala Alici, která se tvářila, jako by čekala na popravu. Jake vedle ní začal nahlas zpracovávat jablko.

„Alice, jen abych si to ujasnila. Řeklas, že i přes mé výslovné přání jste s Jasperem přijeli, abyste mě varovali?"

„Ano," přikývla. „Prosím, Bello. Je to důležité. Nechoď sama do lesa. Prosím."

Charlie zavolal na rozloučenou, Bella mu odpověděla a po klapnutí domovních dveří se Sam vrátil. Bylo slyšet Charlieho auto, jak startuje a pak se vzdaluje.

„Slibuju, že se s Jasperem o Laurenta postaráme. Nemusíš mít starost. A potom zmizíme," ujišťovala ji.

Bella se nadechla. „Alice, máš u sebe mobil?"

Přikývla.

„Zavolej prosím Japserovi. Ať sem hned přijde, jestli chce."

Vykulila své velké panenkovské oči. „Vážně? Jsi si jistá?"

„Ano, zavolej mu. Chci mluvit s vámi oběma."

„Dobře," přikývla vytáhla z kapsy mobil, vytočilo číslo a přiložila si ho uchu.

V celé kuchyni bylo slyšet jen vytáčení a Jakeovo žvýkání. Položil jí ruku na rameno a ona ho chytla.

„Ahoj Jaspere," promluvila Alice do telefonu. „Všechno je v pořádku. Mohl bys přijet?" Počkala na odpověď. „Já vím. Bella tě tu chce taky… Opravdu. Řekla, abych ti zavolala."

„Jaspere, jestli chceš, ráda bych s tebou taky mluvila. Prosím. Jsi tu u nás vítán," řekla stejně nahlas jako by byl vedle ní.

„Tak dobře. Vyřídím." Alice zaklapla mobil. „Říkal, že tu bude do deseti minut."

„Děkuju."

„Bello?" pípla nesměle.

„Ano?"

„Myslíš, že bychom mohli otevřít okno?"

„Prosím," zamumlal Paul.

Přikývla. „Paule?"

„S radostí." V rychlosti obešel kuchyň a otevřel všechna okna. „Co?" řekl, když viděl její pohled. „Jake má od tebe sice slíbenou sprchu, ale do té doby budu muset snášet dvoudenní smrad vás obou!"

Jakob se uchechtl. „To říká ten pravý. Nezapomeň, že jsme s tebou jeli skoro tři hodiny v autě."

Bella se usmála a chytla Jakea za ruku na svém rameni. „To je pravda. A myslím, že příště by bylo lepší zabalit něco jiného než chilli v prášku."

„Jo, souhlas." Paul se přetočil k právě dovařené konvici. „Kdo si dá co?" zeptal se, ale to už sahal pro hrnky do kredence a vytahoval různé čajové pytlíky.

„Pro mě instantní kafe, díky," poprosila ho Bella a on přikývl.

V rychlosti zalil pytlíky vodou a kávou směs a před každého postavil hrnek.

„Bells? Kde máš makaróny?"

„Ve skříňce nalevo od digestoře," odpověděl mu Jake, který nepřestal podupávat nohou.

Vstala. „To je dobrý Paule, já to udělám. Stejně chci udělat sýrovou omáčku." Když teď všichni stáli, došlo jí, jak je kuchyň přeplněná. Zakroutila hlavou. „Kluci, takhle se sem nevejdeme. Jakeu, Paule, sedněte si prosím. Same ty mi pomůžeš tady u linky." Kluci na sebe kývli a po chvilce byli nově uspořádaní. Měla pocit, že Sam by se posadit nenechal.

Vytáhla prkýnko a nůž a podala to Paulovi. „Ty prosímtě nakrájej cibuli. Na velmi drobno," zdůraznila a podala mu ze špajzu dvě cibule.

Vzala velký hrnec a dala ho na plotnu. Připravila si olej a podala Jakeovi mísu se struhadlem. Pak před něj postavila tři druhy sýrů. „Taky nadrobno."

Jake vážně přikývl. Oba dva velmi zodpovědně začali vykonávat své úkoly.

Vzala své kafe a dala do něj cukr. Opřela se o linku. „Jak se máš, Alice?"

Přestože všechno pozorně pozorovala, tvářila se překvapeně, že na ni Bella mluví. „Jde to. Esme s Carlislem jsou teď na zapádě. Emmett s Rosalií jsou na líbánkách na ostrově a my s Jasperem trochu cestujeme."

„A jak se máš?" zeptala se jí Bella znovu.

„Jde to," pokrčila rameny. „Jen doma není dobrá atmosféra. Všem nám chybíš."

„A co Edward?" zavrčel Jake a přitlačil na čedar. Bela se o něj opřela bokem a usmála se na Alici.

„Nevím. Po tom, co se stalo vloni, jsme se dost pohádali a od té doby jsme ho neviděli."

Bella přikývla, odložila hrnek a začala Jakeovi masírovat ztuhlá ramena. „Jak jsi na tom s tím sýrem?" zeptala se, i když mohla vidět, že mu ještě půlka zbývá.

„Skoro hotovo," zamručel.

Usmála se a dala mu rychlou pusu do krátkých vlasů. Voněl po kouři a potu.

„Já už tu cibuli mám nakrájenou," popotáhl nosem Paul. „A to jsou mužské slzy, jestli to někoho z vás zajímá."

Tentokrát se zasmála nahlas, přešla k Paulovi a pocuchala mu vlasy. „Jasně, že jsou. Děkuju."

Vzala si od něj prkýnko a přešla k hrnci a nasypala cibuli dovnitř. Cibule na rozpáleném ohni zasyčela. Sporák byl před oknem a mohla tak vidět venku stát Jaspera vedle sportovního auta. Díval se na ně a jeho výraz byl kamenný. Jako skoro vždycky. Usmála se na něj a zamávala mu. „Same? Pohlídej mi prosím tu cibuli, ať se nespálí."

Neochotně si od ní vzal vařečku. „Půjdeš za ním?" zavrčel potichu.

Přikývla a usmála se na něj. „Jdu mu otevřít. Buďte tu hodní." Otřela si ruce o kalhoty a přešla ke vchodovým dveřím. S úsměvem je otevřela ještě jednou na Jaspera zamávala. „Ahoj. Půjdeš dál?"

Jen se na díval. Vypadal trochu nejistě.

„Všechno v pohodě?" zeptal se jí Jake, který se najednou objevil vedle ní.

Přikývla. „Jasně. Jen za ním půjdu. Všechno je v pohodě. Mohl by ses tam prosím tě vrátit a dodělat ten sýr? A dej pozor na kluky, ať netrápí Alici."

„Dobře," neochotně souhlasil. „A dostanu pusu?"

Usmála se na něj a pleskla ho po rameni. „Až doděláš ten sýr."

„Tak jo. Dávej na sebe pozor." Vlepil jí pusu na čelo a neochotně se vrátil do kuchyně.

Bella šla k Jasperovi. Zastavila se metr od něj. „Ahoj Jaspere."

Kývl na ni.

„Jak se máš?"

Pokrčil rameny.

Pozorně si ho prohlédla. „Vážně teď nedýcháš?"

Kývl.

Frustrovaně vydechla. „Tak dobře. Hele jsem si jistá, že teď všichni čtyři v kuchyni napůl vyšilují. Takže co kdybych udělala to, kvůli čemu jsem tě sem zavolala?"

Přikývl.

„Ale mám podmínku. Nesmíš utéct. Souhlas?"

Zaváhal a zase přikývl.

Usmála se a udělala krok blíž. Pak ještě jeden. Teď už stála těsně před ním. „Omlouvám se, jestli smrdím, dva dny jsme tábořili a mě ještě čeká sprcha." Než stačil znovu přikývnout překročila tu zbývající vzdálenost, co jí zbývala, a pořádně ho objala.

Překvapeně vydechl.

Objímala ho co největší silou a myslela na všechno, co pro ni znamená. Díky terapiím to bylo mnohem jednodušší.

Za to, co se stalo o narozeninách, se vždycky cítila strašně zodpovědná. Dokud jí nedošlo, že to nebyla její vina. Ani Jasperova. Kdyby jí Edward neshodil na ten stůl a ona si tak nerozřezala ruce, nedostalo by na ni tolik upírů takovou chuť. A chudák Jasper by necítil žízeň všech okolo kromě Carlisla.

Byl tam ten večer stejnou obětí jako ona.

A tak do toho objetí dala všechno. Jak moc jí on i Alice chyběli. Jak je jí líto, že si všichni myslí, že je to jeho vina. A jak ji to štve. A jak je šíleně ráda, že ho vidí a může mu říct všechno, co mu chtěla říct už tehdy. Jak ho má ráda.

„Ahoj," zašeptala.

Pomalu zvedl ruce a opatrně a jemně ji objal. Usmála se.

„Nenenávidíš mě," řekl zmateně.

„Přesně tak. Jak bych mohla? Jsi jako můj bratr."

Podívala se nahoru. Tvářil se… nadějně. „Myslel jsem… Edward říkal…"

„Edward evidentně říkal spoustu věcí. Co kdybychom šli dovnitř a všechno to probrali? Myslím, že Alice je i s klukama už hodně nervózní." Otočila se k oknu do kuchyně a zamávala všem čyřem, kteří je pozorovali.

„Dobře," přikývl.

Chytla ho za ledovou ruku a dovedla ho do kuchyně. Jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, ztuhl.

„Alice, Bello, za mě."

Bella se nechápavě otočila. Alice už stála za Jasperem. Otočila se na kluky. Všichni stáli a tvářili se výhružně.

Dala si ruce v bok. „Same? Jak vypadá ta cibule?"

„Už je lesklá, stáhl jsem ji," se smrtelnou vážností odpověděl, aniž by uhnul pohledem z Jaspera.

Jacob vedle ní zavrčel a chytil jí za ruku. Všichni kluci couvli a stáhli se kolem ní. Pevně ho stiskla. „Jacobe, mohl bys toho prosím nechat? Ráda bych si promluvila v klidu."

„Bello, ustup od nich. Jsou nebezpeční," varoval ji tiše Jasper a Alice za ním přikývla.

Povzdechla si. „Jaspere, nejsou o nic víc nebezpeční, než jsi ty. Je to v pořádku."

Nikdo se ani nepohnul, i když si kluci odechli a uvolnili se.

„Paule, ty jsi nejblíž, prosím sáhni do lednice pro mlíko a někdo ho nalijte k té cibuli."

Neochotně poslechl.

„Bello, myslím to vážně. Prosím."

Ještě jednou stiskla Jacoba a postavila se přímo mezi ně. „Jaspere. Hodně se toho stalo, co jste byli pryč. A já bych to všechno velmi ráda probrala. Dovol, abych ti představila svého přítele, Jacoba," mávla k němu rukou, „a jeho úžasné bratry," ukázala na ně. „Alice mi říkala, že jste mě přijeli varovat před Laurentem, kterým mě měl napadnout v lese, že?"

Oba přikývli.

„Byla jsem tady s klukama a ještě pár dalšíma na túře a skutečně mě Laurent napadl. Kluci ho ale zastavili a zachránili mě," vysvětlila ve zkratce.

Jasper si překřížil ruce na hrudi. „Takže víš, co jsou zač."

„Ano," přikývla Bella. „Občas se promění v trochu větší chlupatou verzi," pokrčila rameny. „Není to zase až takový rozdíl."

„Co se stalo s Laurentem?" zeptala se Alice.

„Spálený," řekl Sam.

„To je dobře," kývl Jasper.

„Prosím, posaďte se, ať si můžeme popovídat, ano?" poprosila je Bella.

Jasper s Alicí přešli ke stolu a sedli si.

Bella se rozhlédla po kuchyni. Ještě potřebovala dodělat omáčku a nasypat makaróny do vody. Než se stačila nadechnout, Paul zvedl vařečku. „Já se o to postarám. Teď roztavím sýr a pak přidám smetanu, že jo?"

„Jo. A ještě dej vařit –"

„Makaróny, jasně."

„Děkuju Paule."

Kývl na ni a vzal ze stolu mísu se s nastrouhaným sýrem. Sedla si tam a nadechla se. „Takže, jen, abych si to ujasnila. Edward vám řekl, že vás nechci už nikdy vidět?"

Alice přikývla. „Celou rodinu."

„A proč jsme se teda podle něj rozešli?"

„Říkal, že jsi s námi nechtěla mít už nic společného. Otevřely se ti oči a došlo ti, jaké jsme bestie." Alice to řekla naprosto s klidem. Jako by to byla pravda. Jako by se s tím smířila.

Zírala před sebe. To snad není možné. Jak mu vůbec mohli věřit?! Prudce vstala a židle pronikavě zaskřípala po dlaždicích. Jacob ji chytil za ruku. Zatnula pěsti. „Pusť mě, prosím tě," procedila skrze zuby a on se stáhl.

Přešla do chodby a zpět. A ještě jednou. Zhluboka se nadechla. Nepomohlo to. Začala počítat: „Jedna, dva, tři, čtyři, pět, šest, SEDM, OSM, DEVĚT, DESET! CO SI TEN KRETÉN O SOBĚ MYSLÍ?!" Zaječela uprostřed chodby. „Bestie? Bestie? Nikdy bych neoznačila lidi, co mám ráda, za bestie! Do prdelele s Edwardem! Já ho přerazím! Jestli se mi ten kretén dostane do rukou, já mu ukážu bestii! To bude zírat! Co si o sobě myslí?" zůstala stát zadýchaná uprostřed chodby. „A je to," zašeptala a rozhodila rukama. „Nezbývá mi nic jiného než zrušit ten zákaz. Tohle si posral." Vydechla a zavřela oči. Ještě jednou napočítala do deseti a když byla konečně klidnější, vrátila se do kuchyně.

Všichni na ni zírali. Alice a Jasper zaraženě a kluci… Vražedněji a nadšeněji se už tvářit nemohli. „Vážně zrušíš zákaz?" zeptal se Sam a snažil se znít neutrálně.

„Jo," a posadila Jacoba na svou židli. Sedla si mu na klín a vážně prohlásila: „Ruším zákaz přerazit Edwarda, jestli ho někdy potkáte."

„Paráda!" výskl Paul a zvedl ruku k plácnutí.

Bella si s ním s povzdechem dala placáka a otočila se zpět na Jaspera s Alicí.

„Jestli tomu teda dobře rozumím, to tím důvodem nebylo," shrnul její výbuch Jasper.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou Bella a nadechla se. „Podle toho, co mi řekl on, jsem pro něj nebyla dost dobrá. A on už neměl nervy ani čas se se mnou zahazovat. Prý to zkusil, ale nebyla jsem ani blízko tomu, v co doufal. A že už vás nikdy neuvidím." Jacobovi teď ruku skoro drtila. Bylo těžké to říct nahlas. I po tolika sezeních u psychologa.

Alice na ni vyděšeně zírala. „To muselo být strašné."

Přikývla. „Od té doby to mám v mlze."

Sam pokračoval: „Charlie svolal pátrání, když nepřišla domů. Prohledávalo se město i les. A tam jsme ji našli. Ležela u stromu, úplně bez sebe. Podchlazená a mimo."

„Prý si stále opakovala _je pryč, je pryč, je pryč," _doplnil ho Paul a pokračoval v míchání.

„A od té doby to s ní šlo od desíti k pěti. Nejedla. Byla jako zombie. V noci měla noční můry. Když bylo před deštěm, bylo ji slyšet až v lese," pokračoval Jake. „Jako když slyšíte vlak na míle daleko. Změnilo se to, až když jsem ji vzal na motorku. Chtěla se to naučit. To bylo poprvé, co o něco projevila zájem. Ale pak měla nehodu."

Alice zalapala po dechu. „Co bylo dál?"

„Ta nehoda s ní něco provedla. Nejdřív jsme si všichni mysleli, že jí to pomohlo. Že ji to probralo. Ale pak mi začalo docházet, že to bylo úplně jinak. Chtěla dělat čím dál riskantnější věci. Nic jiného ji nezajímalo. A jednoho dne jsem ji našel stát na útesu nad mořem," vyprávěl Jacob tiše.

„Ne," zalapala Alice po dechu.

Bella přikývla. „Chtěla jsem skočit. Neměla jsem v plánu se zabít nebo tak něco. Vlastně jsem vůbec neřešila, co bude, až dopadnu na hladinu. Jen jsem věděla, že musím skočit. A pak tam najednou byl Jake. Držel mě za ruku a říkal… Jak jsi to říkal?" otočila se na něj. „Že jestli skočím, tak ty skáčeš se mnou taky?"

„Jo, tak nějak," kývl Jacob.

„A já se rozběhla. Držela jsem ho za ruku a běžela jsem k okraji. Měla jsem v plánu skočit co nejdál. Ale jak jsem ho, tak držela za ruku, došlo mi, že nevím, co bude pak. Co když se zabijeme? Držela jsem v rukou jeho život. Nemohla jsem ho zabít. A tak jsem zastavila."

„Krok od kraje. Málem jsem to neubrzdil," poznamenal.

„Tys chtěl vážně skočit?" zeptala se ho Alice udiveně.

„Jo. Měl jsem v plánu to přežít a dovléct ji na pevninu. Byla to jediná možnost, co jsem měl."

„Pak jsem se tam nahoře zhroutila. Pamatuju si, že jsem strašně dlouho brečela a tys mě Jakeu objímal."

„Potom souhlasila, že zkusí psychologa. A vyšlo to," usmál se a políbil ji do vlasů.

„A pak?" vyzvídala Alice dál.

Bella se soustředěně zamračila a otočila se na kluky. „Co bylo pak? Začala jsem chodit na terapie, a tak nějak jsem se s váma sčuchla?"

„Spíš tě sebou Jake všude tahal. Bylas takové malé smutné nic. Ani sranda s tebou nebyla. A většinou jsi jen seděla v koutě. Tak jsme tě nechali. Koneckonců jsi nemohla za to, že ti ta pijavice vymyla mozek," připomínal jí Paul. „Tady Sam se pak jednou začal s Jakem před tebou hádat, už ani nevím, o čem to bylo, a tys tam najednou stála mezi nimi, oba o dvě hlavy vyšší a… jak to řekla?" otočil se na Jakea.

„Založila si ruce v bok a prohlásila, že buď se můžem dál hádat a ona odchází anebo přestat a ona nám udělá ty nejlepší palačinky, co jsme kdy měli," řekl místo něj Sam. „Do té doby řekla najednou maximálně tři slova, takže jistě chápete, že nás to překvapilo."

„A ona jen řekla, tak se mi to líbí, přešla do kuchyně, začala prohledávat skříňky a dřív, než jsme věděli, čí jsme, už nás posílala do obchodu nakoupit," usmál se Jacob.

„A od té doby nás úkoluje pořád," dokončil to Sam.

Bella zalapala po dechu a dotčeně se dotkla hrudníku. „To není pravda."

„Ale je." Objal ji Jake. „Jsi jediná, kdo Samovi, kromě jeho ženy, může rozkazovat, aniž by začal trhat hlavy."

„Edward lhal."

Bella se podívala na Jaspera a přikývla. „Jo, nikdy bych neřekla, že vás nechci vidět. Nikdy bych neřekla, že jste bestie."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Lhal, když ti říkal, že pro něj nejsi dost dobrá. On nebyl dost pro tebe. Nestačil na tebe. Ztrácel nad tebou kontrolu. Proto byl tak vzteklý. Myslel jsem, že je naštvaný kvůli rozchodu, ale zřejmě ten vztek byl důvodem, ne následkem."

Vážně to bylo proto? Teda, terapeut jí to říkal a ona si to říkala taky, ale…

„Bello?" zeptala se jí Alice s obavami.

Zatřásla s hlavou. „Děkuju. Ani nevíš, jak je dobré to slyšet."

„Ale vím," usmál se na ni.

„A jak jste se dali dohromady vy dva?" vyptávala se Alice s úsměvem.

Bella se usmála a podívala se na Jakea. „Zase díky terapii. Jednou toho asi měl můj psycholog dost a rozhodl se mě dovést k tomu, proč o Jakeovi pořád mluvím. A pořád na něj myslím. Došlo mi, že ho asi mám ráda a když se mi to rozleželo v hlavě, sebrala jsem odvahu a pozvala ho na rande."

„A já samozřejmě souhlasil. Popravdě jsem čekal, až se uzdraví, než ji pozvu, ale ona mě předběhla."

Bella se usmála a dala mu rychlou pusu. „A to je prosím všechno, co se mezitím stalo."

Jasper zvedl obočí. „Tak to jste toho stihli opravdu hodně."

„A co u vás?"

Alice se přestala usmívat. „Potom, co nám to Edward řekl, moc dobře ne. Rosalie byla strašně naštvaná a -"

„A smutná," doplnil Jasper. „Ranilo ji to."

„Emmett ji vzal a odvezl pryč na náš ostrov, aby ji přivedl na jiné myšlenky. A Esme pořád brečela ale souhlasila, že teda odjedeme z Forks. Carlisle neřekl vůbec nic. Ale začal pracovat nonstop v několika nemocnicích a domů skoro nechodil. My se s Rosalií a Edwardem strašně pohádali a on naštvaně odešel, s nikým se od té doby nebaví. A my dva s Jasperem pak vyrazili na cesty," dovyprávěla smutně Alice.

Bella vydechla. „To zní strašně. Nepotřebujete v rodině taky psychologa?"

Jasper se pousmál „Asi by se nám to hodilo."

„Bello," pípla Alice a tvářila se nadějně. „Myslíš… myslíš že bychom mohli zavolat domů a říct jim, co se stalo doopravdy? Prosím?"

Bella kývla. „Určitě."

„Děkuju!" vypískla Alice a vyskočila od stolu. Pak se zarazila. „Můžu tě obejmout?" zeptala se opatrně.

„Ale jasně že jo." Vstala. „Pojď sem." A vzápětí měla plnou náruč nadšené upírky.

Nakonec se od ní Alice odtáhla a vzala mobil. „Tak já začnu volat, jo?" Když Bella kývla, poskočila a začala vytáčet první číslo. Sedla si zpátky vedle Jaspera, který ji chytil za ruku a bylo vidět, jak se Alice hned začala uklidňovat.

„Bello, co na to říkáš?" zeptal se Paul se lžící plnou omáčky před jejím obličejem.

Bella ochutnala. „Trochu pepře a bude to výborný."

„Rozkaz!" vzal mlýnek a přidal pepř. „Hotovo! Můžete dávat na stůl," vyzval je.

Alice už něco štěbetala do telefonu tak rychle, že jí nebylo vůbec rozumět.

Sam začal podávat Paulovi misky, který je plnil těstovinami a zaléval je omáčkou. Jedna miska přistála v ruce Belle, která se posadila zpátky na Jakeův klín. Zatímco ona opatrně foukala na první lžíci, Jake měl v sobě už čtvrtou. Sam s Paulem jedli opření o linku.

„Bello," zašeptal Paul. „Mám jim taky nabídnout?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a pokračovala taky šeptem. „Nejsme jejich krevní skupina."

Kluci ztuhli. A Jasper vyprskl smíchy. Bella na něj mrkla a pokračovala v jídle. Jake se rychle uklidnil a Sam s Paulem brzo taky.

„Bello? Chtěla bys?" zeptala se Alice váhavě.

„Jasně," natáhla ruku pro mobil. Přiložila si ho k uchu. „Ahoj."

„Ahoj Bello," ozval se na druhé straně Carlislův klidný hlas. „Jak se máš?"

„Moc dobře. Strašně ráda tě slyším. Jak se máš ty?"

„Také dobře. Omlouvám se za to, co ti Edward způsobil," řekl smutně.

„Už jsem v pořádku. A my jsme konečně v kontaktu. Jak se daří Esme?"

„Bude mít radost, až se dozví tu novinu. Myslíš, že by sis s ní mohla taky promluvit? Moc by to pro ni znamenalo," zeptal se opatrně.

„Určitě!" ujistila ho. „Máš tužku?"

„Mám."

„Tak si piš," nadiktovala mu své číslo. „Kdykoliv zavolejte. Vždycky vám to zvednu, teda, když nebudu spát." Zamyslela se. „A nebo ve škole, nebo ve sprše. Ale zavolám vám zpátky, slibuju."

„Děkuju Bello. Moc si toho vážím. Děláš toho pro naši rodinu tolik."

„My jsme rodina. Na tom se nic nezměnilo. Ty s Esme jste pro mě jako máma a táta. A tak to bude vždycky," ujistila ho.

Na druhém konci bylo ticho.

„Carlisle? Carlisle, jsi tam?"

Nádech. „Ano jsem tady. Jsi pro nás taky jako dcera. U nás doma budeš vždycky vítaná."

„Děkuju."

„Už tě nebudu dál zdržovat, potom ti tedy s Esme zavoláme. Měj se pěkně a přeji ti hodně štěstí."

„Taky se měj dobře a určitě zavolej! Ahoj!" Zavěsila a chtěla vrátit Alici mobil, ale ta ji znovu vtáhla do náruče. „Děkuju ti Bello! To bylo úžasný!"

„Za málo," usmála se a vyvlíkla se jí z náručí. „Jestli teď dovolíte, půjdu si dát sprchu. Žádné rvaní, je to jasné?" přejela všechny přítomné pohledem, pak si pro sebe přikývla a vyrazila do koupelny. V půlce chodby se zastavila a vrátila se do kuchyně. „Jacobe, ty nejdeš?"

Vyskočil a vykulil oči. „Jasně," vypravil ze sebe a chytil ji za nabízenou ruku. Paul se Samem se pochechtávali a Alice zase štěbetala do telefonu.

Přešli do pokoje, kde si ve skříni vzala čisté oblečení. „Chceš něco půjčit?"

„A máš něco, co by mi bylo?"

„Hmm," prohrabovala se skříní a vytáhla jeden pyžamový spodek. „Tyhle kalhoty by možná šly. A tady to triko na spaní je velký dost, ne?"

„To je moje triko."

„No, tak to ti bude určitě. A co říkáš na ty kalhoty?"

Přiložil si je k bokům. Byly mu těsně pod kolena. „Zkusím je, vypadají pohodlně."

„A taky že jsou. Moje nejoblíbenější. A ta světle modrá ti určitě bude slušet."

„Tak to nemůžu jinak."

„Bezva, jdeme?"

„Jo."

Vešli do koupelny a zamkla za nimi dveře. Usmála se na něj a pustila vodu, aby odtekla studená.

„Jen sprcha, jo? Nic jiného už dneska nedám," ujistila se.

„Jasně. Pojď sem, Bells." Chytl ji a přitáhl si ji do náruče. „Jak se cítíš?"

Vydechla a zavrtala se hlouběji. „Šťastně. A unaveně. A doufám, že se nám to podaří udržet po kupě. Byla bych ráda, kdybych mohla mít obě rodiny dohromady."

„To budou zvláštní rodinná setkání," podotkl.

„Jsme zvláštní rodiny," namítla a vykroutila se z náruče. Zkusila vodu a přenastavila ji. Rychle se svlékla a vlezla pod proud teplé vody. Otočila se na Jakea, který si držel ruku před očima.

Povzdychla si. „Jakeu, co se děje?"

„Když tě uvidím já, tak tě uvidí i oni."

„No, tak to mi potom nezbývá nic jiného, než zorganizovat v budoucnosti nějaké koupání na přírodno. Ať se hezky vyrovná skóre. No tak," pobídla ho. „Podívej se na mě a pojď už ke mně."

Váhavě spustil ruku dolů.

Usmála se na něj a sáhla pro mýdlo. Pomalu se otočila. „Umyješ mi záda?"

A to už stál za ní. Usmála se a na moment se o něj opřela. Všechno bylo tak, jak to má být.

xxx

Těsně předtím, než šli dolů, ji Jacob zastavil. „Bells? Asi bys měla vědět, že ostatní přišli na makaróny."

„Dobře, díky za varování. A co Alice s Jasperem? Jsou v pohodě?"

S odpovědí chvíli počkal. „Vypadají trochu vykolejeně, ale jinak jsou v pohodě."

Když přišli dolů, přivítala se s Jaredem a s Embrym. „Ahoj kluci, dlouho jsme se neviděli."

Každý z nich ji objal a Embry ji i zatočil ve vzduchu. „S tím koupáním souhlasím," zašeptal jí do ucha.

Zasmála se a plácla ho po ruce. „Samozřejmě že jo! Já mám samé dobré nápady. Jak vám chutnali makaróny? Paul vařil a kluci pomáhali," řekla významně.

„Výborné," poplácal se po břiše.

„Musel jsem uvařit ještě jeden hrnec těstovin, houkl Paul. Tihle sežerou všechno!" zavolal rádoby nabručeně.

Zasmála se a přešla k otevřenému oknu, kde na pohovce strnule seděli Jasper s Alicí. Sedla si vedle nich. „Jak se vede?"

Jasper přikývl. „Dobře."

Alice se posmutněle usmála. „Mluvila jsem s Esme, měla velkou radost a určitě ti chce s Carlislem večer zavolat. Ale Rosalie s Emmettem mi to nevzali. Nechala jsem jim zprávu, aby se ozvali co nejdřív."

Bella ji chytla za ruku. „To nevadí. Času dost. Nemám v plánu nikam chodit." Zachvěla se. „Myslíte, že bychom už mohli zavřít okna? Všichni kromě Sama a Paula už sprchu měli."

„No, víš," začala Alice opatrně.

„Bells, zabalím tě do kolika dek budeš chtít, ale prosím, okna nezavírej!" zavolal nahlas přes celý obývák Paul.

„Proč? Je tu strašný průvan. Otevřeli jste snad všechna okna v domě."

„Souhlasím s Paulem. Rád ti uvařím i čaj," řekl tiše Jasper.

„Tak co se tu děje?" začala jí docházet trpělivost.

„Popravdě?" zeptal se Jared. „Bez urážky, ale tví dva neživí přátelé strašně smrdí."

„A tví chlupatí přátelé páchnou jako mokrý pes," dodal hladce Jasper.

Bella přejela všechny přítomné pohledem. Každý na souhlas kývnul. Zastrčila si mokré vlasy za ucho. „Tak dobře. Paule, chci dvě deky, co nekoušou. A Jaspere, černý čaj bych si dala ráda."

Oba dva se okamžitě vydali splnit svůj úkol a všichni okolo si oddychli.

Ucítila na sobě pohled a podívala se na Alici, se kterou se stále drželi za ruce. Zmáčkla ji. „Copak je?"

Smutně se na ni usmála. „Změnila ses."

Usmála se na ni zpátky. „V čem přesně?"

„Jsi… drsnější. Silnější. Připomínáš mi Rosalie. A jsi stále tak laskavá jako předtím. Jen nevím, jestli by mi prošlo tě vzít na nákupy."

Objala ji jednou rukou. „To by ti prošlo, ale pochybuju, že by se ti podařilo mi koupit něco extra holčičího. A zvládla bych to maximálně na půl hodiny."

Alice se zasmála. „Ano, to jsem si myslela. Ale je to dobře. Tahle Bella se mi líbí mnohem víc. Má svou duši."

Nevěděla, co na to říct. „Děkuju. Vy s Jasperem jste taky jiní," poznamenala.

„Všimla sis toho?"

„Jasně že jo. Předtím se mnou Jasper sotva promluvil slovo, a teď jsou to celé věty. A je akčnější. Živější."

„To asi tím cestováním. Najednou začal být víc jako když jsme se poznali. Doma se vždycky držel stranou." Ztichla, když přišel Paul.

Zvedl Bellu z gauče a zamotal ji do dek. Když byla naprosto imobilizovaná, vlepil jí pusu na tvář a posadil zpátky. „Proč se držel stranou?"

Alice pokrčila rameny. „Víš, jak to u nás bylo. Spousta věcí. Spousta dění. Asi toho na něj bylo moc."

„To je pravda, vaše rodina tak může na někoho působit," usmála se Bella a pokusila se pohodlněji opřít. „Kdyby mi Edward viděl do hlavy, asi by to pro mě bylo mnohem těžší. Občas si prostě myslíš věci, které ti pomáhají fungovat. Nemusíš je dělat nebo říkat nahlas, ale pomáhají. A když víš, že někdo ví, co přesně si myslíš, tak přijdeš i o to. Teda," opravila se, když si všimla, že se kolem ztišuje konverzace. „Teda, někdo, kdo tak strašně miluje kontrolu, jako Edward, by si to nenechal pro sebe. Víš, co tím myslím? Jsem si jistá, že by to jen využil, aby mě mohl zmanipulovat. Nebo mě vinit. Nebo cokoliv by chtěl. Nemohla bych mu s mými myšlenkami věřit."

„To máš pravdu. S mými vizemi to tak vždycky bylo. Mluvil o nich dřív, než jsem se mohla vůbec rozhodnout, co znamenají," řekla tiše.

„A o tom přesně mluvím. Jedna věc je znát tvoje myšlenky, druhá věc je zneužít je. Ale nemysli si," usmála se na ni. „I ty ses změnila."

Zavrtěla hlavou a zastrčila si krátký pramen za ucho. „Ani ne."

„Ale jo. Jsi klidnější. Rozumnější."

„Taková byla vždycky," řekl Jasper a zamračeně si přeměřil Belinu zamotanou postavu. V ruce držel kouřící hrnek s čajem. „Podržím ti to," rozhodl se a sedl si vedle Alice z druhé strany.

„Díky Jaspere."

Přikývl. „Předtím se snažila chovat na svůj věk."

Bella se zasmála.

„Vážně," bránila se Alice. „Chtěla jsem, abys mě měla ráda. Viděla jsem nás jako sestry a já to nechtěla zkazit."

Bella ji chtěla obejmout, ale nakonec jí jen položila hlavu na rameno. „To je dobrý. Hlavně už buď sama sebou."

„Myslíš krev sající bestii s perfektní pletí a skvělým smyslem pro módu?" zavtipkovala.

„Jestli to je to, čím jsi doopravdy, tak klidně," usmála se Bella. „A pro tebe to Jaspere platí taky."

„Jen vás musíme varovat. Kousněte Bellu a my vás kousneme taky," prohodil až moc zlehka Jacob a sedl si vedle ní. „Hele, co jsem našel," zvedl červenou čepici.

„Tvoje stará hučka!"

„Jo, byla na věšáku. Drž," upozornil ji a dal jí ji na mokré vlasy. „Nechceme přece, aby ses nám v tom průvanu nastydla."

„A navíc teď voníš jako koláč uprostřed psince. Skoro vůbec k nakousnutí," doplnil ho Jasper a tvářil se zase jako kámen. Až na ten cukající koutek úst. „To se Paul v těch dekách předtím vyválel?"

„Možná," prohodil Paul „Nic mi nedokážete."

Bella se zasmála. „Koláč v psinci zní dobře."

„A co se týče kousání," vložil se do toho Sam. Stál nad všema se založenýma rukama. „Přijel s vámi ještě někdo?"

„Ne," zavrtěla Alice hlavou. „Cestujeme sami."

Sam se odmlčel a po chvíli všichni kluci přikývli. „Máme problém. Je tu ještě někdo další."

Jasper se narovnal. „Kdo?"

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „To nevíme. Ale kromě vašeho pachu, co se držel na západě, a toho upíra, co jsme chytli včera v lese je tu v lesích ještě jeden."

„Victoria?" zeptala se Bella tak klidně, jak jen mohla.

„Je to možné. I když její pach neznáme, to, co ti říkal Laurent, by na to sedělo."

„Myslíte si, že je Victoria tady?" zeptal se Jasper a opatrně podal hrnek Alici, než vstal. „V tom případě je Bella v nebezpečí." Sepjal ruce, zavřel oči a poklepával se ukazováky po rtu. Po chvíli přemýšlení pronesl: „Chce pomstu. Dokud Bella žije, nebude mít pokoj."

„Tak to ji musíme zabít první," odpověděl mu Sam.

„Chci si být jistý. Můžete mě zavést k jejímu pachu? Měl bych ho poznat."

Sam si ho změřil. „Je to na kraji naší rezervace. Jestli uděláš jeden špatný krok…"

„Rozumím," přikývl Jasper.

„Mám jít s tebou?" zeptala se Alice.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Zůstaň tu s Bellou. Jestli je tu Victorie, tak není v bezpečí."

„My ji ochráníme," zavrčel Jacob.

Jasper přikývl. „Já vím. Ale chcete mít u rezervace upíry dva?"

„Má pravdu," řekl Sam. „A pár očí navíc se hodí. Jarede, Jacobe, vy zůstaňte tady s Bellou. Embry, Paule, se mnou a s Jasperem."

Dřív, než se Bella stačila zorientovat, byla půlka osazenstva pryč.

„Ehm, Alice, myslíš, že bys mi mohla dát napít?" zeptala se do ticha.

„Jasně," přikývla a přiložila ji hrnek k ústům. Bella se opatrně napila a pak se odtáhla. „Takže, co bude teď?"

„Můžeme si něco pustit," navrhl Jacob.

„Anebo si něco zahrát?" zeptala se Alice. „No, co?" ohradila se, když se na ni všichni podívali. „Deskové hry jsou zábavné."

„Ale ne, když víš, jaké karty mají ostatní," zamračil se Jacob.

„Slibuju, že podvádět nebudu," hájila se Alice. „Je to zvláštní, ale s vaší smečkou nemám vůbec žádné vize."

„Vážně ne?" podivila se Bella. „To je opravdu podivné. Ale myslím, že Jacob myslel něco jiného."

„Hele, když to nebudou přímo karty, tak by to snad šlo. Strategie by se mohla přenášet hůř," přemýšlel nahlas Jared.

„Tak dobře. Co to bude? Carcasone? Osadníci? Monopoly?" zeptala se Bella.

„Osadníci!" zatleskala Alice.

„Všichni pro?" ujistila se Bella. „Skvěle. Mám podmínku, potřebuju volné ruce, takže zavřete prosím aspoň jedno okno."

„Za mě můžete zavřít všechna, už jsem si zvykla," mávla rukou Alice.

Jacob s Jaredem se na sebe podívali. „My se posadíme k oknu a zbytek může být zavřený."

„Tak jo. Hry jsou ve skřínce pod televizí. A někdo mě prosím vás rozmotejte."

Jared šel pro hry a Alice zvedla Bellu do vzduchu a rychle ji rozbalila.

Bella se pohodlněji zabalila do dek a sedla si do křesla naproti oknu. Alice si sedla na podlahu do tureckého sedu a začala nadšeně připravovat hru. Jacob zmizel do kuchyně a za chvíli se vrátil s chipsy a popcornem.

Alice byla do hry ponořená, jako nikdo jiný. Nadšeně osnovala plány a když jí něco vyšlo, výskla a zajásala. „To je super. A nikdo z nás to nečekal!" Pak si zatleskala a pokračovala. Bella se usmívala a držela celou dobu Jacoba za ruku. Jared byl po Alici druhý nejsoutěživější a ke konci už jásal podobně jako ona.

„Jak to vypadá s klukama?" zeptala se Bella Jacoba. „Zatím jen běhají po lese," uklidnil ji a dal jí pusu. „Bude to dobrý. A vem si obilí."

Usmála se a spočítala si obilí. Venku už se začínalo dost stmívat. Ještě štěstí, že mají kluci dobrý zrak. Aspoň si nevypíchnou oko.

Do toho zazvonil telefon a Alice si ho přiložila k uchu i když stále pozorovala hru.

„Haló? Emmette! Ahoj! Že neuvěříš, co se děje? Hraju Osadníky a vyhrávám!" vyprávěla mu nadšeně a Jared zakroutil nesouhlasně hlavou. „Ne, Jasper mě vyhrávat nenechává. A uráží mě, že si to myslíš. Hádej, s kým tu jsem?"

„Ahoj Emmette!" pozdravila ho Bella.

Alice začala poskakovat. „Jo! Počkej chvilku, dám tě na hlasito!" Něco zmáčkla a obývák se rozlehl Emmettův hlas.

„Bells? Jsi to vážně ty?"

„Já a nikdo jiný," řekla mu s úsměvem. „Jak se máš?"

„Výborně," zasmál se. „Bells, ani nevíš, jak nám moc chybíš!"

„Už začínám mít představu. Ráda tě slyším."

„Já tebe taky, i když vůbec nechápu, jak je to možný."

„A já měla za to, že chápeš, jak funguje telefon.," odvětila Bella.

Emmett se zasmál. „Jo, to jsem si taky myslel."

Alice zvážněla. „Emmette, Edward nám lhal. Bella nás neposlala pryč. Edward ji opustil."

„Emmette?" zeptala se opatrně Bella.

„Ne, lásko –" slyšeli jeho hlas.

„Já toho kreténa zabiju!" vřískl ženský hlas.

Jared otevřel pusu a pak ji zase zavřel. „Kdo to je?" artikuloval.

„Ahoj Rosalie," zavolala Bella sladce. „Tebe taky ráda slyším."

„Bello, je to pravda?" zeptala se Rosalie.

„Jo, je. Dodneška jsem si myslela, že jste prostě sbalili kufry. Ale to už je za námi."

„I tak toho kreténa zabiju," zavrčela.

Bella se zasmála. „Tak to se musíš postavit do fronty."

„Edward jí řekl, že pro něj prý není dost dobrá. A nechal ji v lese. Měla vážné deprese a málem se i zabila,"

„Alice!" sykla Bella. „Takhle to zní hůř, než to bylo."

„Ale nezní. Je to pravda," vložil se do toho Jacob.

„Kdo to je?" zeptal se Emmett. „A jen pro pořádek, podržím ti, zlato, francouzák, až z Edwarda budeš dělat nové součástky do auta."

„To je Jacob, můj přítel."

„Přítel!" zasmál se. „Tak jen abys věděl, jestli jí ublížíš…" nechal to výhružně znít ve vzduchu.

„Tak se budeš muset taky postavit do fronty," upozornil ho Jacob. „Bella má spoustu lidí, kteří tady na ni dávají pozor."

„To je dobře. To rád slyším."

„Emmette? Rosalie? Jestli chcete, můžu vám dát své číslo, ať si můžeme zavolat a třeba něco vymyslet nebo podniknout."

„Myslíš to vážně?" zeptala se opatrně Rosalie.

„Jasně." Nadiktovala jim číslo. „Kdykoliv se ozvěte."

„Děkujeme. Carlisle a Esme už to ví?"

„Jo, volala jsem jim už předtím," odpověděla jim Alice.

„Asi za nimi pojedeme, co myslíš, Emmette?" zeptala se Rosalie.

„Jo, souhlasím. Tady ten ostrov už mě stejně začíná nudit."

Bella se usmála.

„Co vy Alice? Jaký máte teď plán?" vyzvídala Rosalie.

„Ještě máme nějaké řešení. Kdyžtak vám to potom řeknu. Ale domů se určitě vrátíme."

„Tak dobře. Ráda jsem tě Bello slyšela."

„Já taky!" přidal se Emmett.

„Já vás taky, mějte se hezky," rozloučila se s nimi Bella.

„A dej Alici na frak!" zavolal Emmett těsně předtím, než to típl.

Bella se usmála. Zdálo se, že se jí rodina dává zase do kupy.

Pokračovali ve hře, ale Jacob se jí zdál nějaký zamlklý. „Jakeu? Je všechno v pohodě?"

Pokrčil rameny a hodil kostkami. „Jo, jasně."

Jared protočil oči v sloup. „Jakeu, jestli jí to neřekneš, tak jí to řeknu já."

Teď už se fakt bála. „Jsou kluci v pohodě? Narazili na Victorii?"

„Ne," zakroutil hlavou Jared. „Jen tady Jake má strach, že teď, když se ti upíři vrátili do života, tak už ho nepotřebuješ. Naprostý nesmysl."

Bella se na něj zmateně podívala. „Jakeu, Jared má pravdu. Je to nesmysl."

„Já vím," zamumlal. „Však jsem proto taky nic neřekl."

„Hele," chytila ho za tvář a přinutila ho se na ni podívat. „Mám je ráda. Měla jsem v plánu s nimi strávit celý život. Jsou pro mě rodina. A ty jsi můj přítel. Miluju tě. Tvá smečka, jste smečka, že jo?" když kývl, pokračovala. „Tvá smečka je pro mě taky rodina. Mám ráda každýho z vás, i když toho občas sníte hodně. Za nic na světě bych vás nevyměnila. Mám teď rodiny tři. Nemůžu být šťastnější. Mám svou lidskou rodinu, i když trochu dysfunkční. Mám svou vlčí rodinu," dala mu rychlou pusu, „a mám svou upíří rodinu." Pohladila ho po tváři.

„Každou z nich mám ráda stejně i jinak. Ale neopustím jednu pro druhou. To prostě nejde. Možná někdy pojedu za Cullenovými na výlet. A tady Alice bude pravděpodobně moje hlavní družička, jednoho dne." Alice na kraji jejího zorného pole zatleskala. „Ale pokud do toho budu mít co mluvit, tak ty budeš pravděpodobně mým manželem. A tady Jared bude mít příšerný přípitek na naší svatbě. Rozumíš? A Emmet taky. Prostě to půjde."

Smutně se na ni podíval. „Ale Bello, my jsme nepřátelé. Vlci a upíři spolu prostě nevychází."

Usmála se. „Takže jsi tady celý večer nehrál hru s upírkou? Podívej, možná to bude skřípat, ale já se nikoho nevzdám. Bude to fungovat. Slibuju."

Stále nevypadal přesvědčeně. „Vážně by sis mě vzala?"

Kývla. „Ještě tam nejsme a myslím, že náš vztah má pár milníků, kterými bych si ráda nejdřív prošla, ale dovedu si představit, že s tebou strávím zbytek života," pokrčila rameny. „Není to tak těžké."

„Co myslí těmi milníky?" zašeptala Alice k Jaredovi.

Bella s Jacobem se rozesmáli.

Jared se podrbal za uchem. „To není moje věc."

Bella ho z toho vysvobodila. „Abych to tak řekla, jsem žena dneška a myslím si, že se důležitost svatební noci přeceňuje." Vzhledem k nemožnosti držet tajemství ve smečce i před upíry si řekla, že může rovnou vyložit karty na stůl a zapomenout na rozpaky.

Alice vykulila oči a pak ukázala zuby v dokonalém úsměvu. „Víš, co to znamená?" zeptala se jí nadšeně.

To Bellu trochu znervóznilo. „Ne?"

„Čeká nás nakupování. Speciální nakupování. A neboj, tohle si užiješ. A már tipů, které musíš vědět!"

Tak teď už Bella úspěšně zrudla. Vypořádat se s bandou chlapů, co občas udělají nemístný vtípek, je jedna věc. Ale Alice je naprosto jiný případ. „Tohle ti asi nevymluvím, co?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Co děláš zítra?"

„Uff," zatěkala očima z kluků, co na ně zírali s otevřenou pusou. „Kromě školy asi nic?"

„Tak fajn! Chceš jet po škole nebo místo školy?"

„Radši po škole," vybrala si. „Blíží se zkoušky."

„Tak jo, to zní jako plán." Vzala si kostky a hodila. „Ach jo, tohle se mi vůbec nehodí." Podívala se na Jarede a jeho políčka. Netvářil se, že by si všiml, že hra pokračuje. „Mám mu to říct?" zeptala se Belly šeptem.

„Můžeš to zkusit." Vstala a opatrně prošla kolem stolu, aby do něj nestrčila. „Jdu na záchod. Zatím tu buďte hodní."

Když se vrátila, obývák byl stále na svém místě a Jared s Jacobem se tvářili zase normálně. Hru dohráli a Jared vyhrál, Alice požadovala odvetu, a tak začali hrát znova. V půlce hry uslyšela Bella Charlieho auto na příjezdové cestě.

„Bello?" zavolal, když vešel do domu.

„Jsme v obýváku," odpověděla mu.

„Tak jak to jde?" zeptal se a postával ve dveřích.

Usmála se na něj. „Výborně." Vstala a vlepila Jacobovi pusu na tvář. „Hraj teď prosím chvilku za mě, a zkus tyhle dva porazit. Máš mou plnou moc."

„Spolehni se," zamručel a začal s novým odhodláním prohlížet pracovní desku.

Bella následovala Charlieho do kuchyně a dala vařit vodu. „Jak bylo u Billa?"

Přikývl. „Jo, dobrý." Přešel ke konvici, upravil ji a otočil se na Bellu. „Hele, teď, když je tu Alice, jak se cítíš?"

Bella se usmála. „Tati, je to dobrý. Promluvili jsme si a udobřili jsme se. Volala jsme si Carlislem, Emmettem i Rosalií a všichni jsme se rádi slyšeli."

„A co ten kluk?"

Pokrčila rameny a prohrábla si skoro suché vlasy. „Momentálně jsou na něj všichni naštvaní a už delší dobu se s ním neviděli. Co si o něm myslím já, vědí. Už ho nikdy nechci vidět. A Jasper vyrazil s klukama ven a zdá se, že si rozumí."

„Takže bude všechno jako předtím?"

„To ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Snad lepší. Tohle je druhá šance a já jsem připravená ji chytit za pačesy. Ale moje místo je zatím tady. S Jacobem."

Vydechl. „To jsem rád. Nechci, aby se stalo to, co posledně."

„Já taky ne," ujistila ho a objala ho. „To nikdo tady."

Zkontrolovala hrnec s těstovinami a omáčku. „Ještě nám zbyla trocha makarónů, dáš si?"

Přikývl. Naložila mu na talíř a strčila ho od mikrovlnky. Mezitím si uvařila nový hrnek s čajem.

„Takže dobrý?" zeptal se ještě jednou Charlie.

„Jo," kývla Bella. „Ale možná bys měl ještě něco vědět," kousla se do rtu a otevřela dvířka pípající mikrovlnky.

„Co?"

Dala před něj kouřící talíř. „S Jacobem to je vážné."

Zamračil se. „Co tím myslíš?"

„Asi bychom měli probrat pravidla ohledně kluků u mě v pokoji," navrhla mu nesměle. „A možná by u nás mohl i přespat," pokračovala. „U mě v pokoji," dodala rychle na vysvětlenou.

Charlie si vložil lžíci do úst a pomalu přežvykoval.

„Tati, řekni něco."

Pomalu polkl. „Je to dobrý kluk," řekl prostě.

„Jo, to je," přitakala.

„A máma si s tebou promluvila o …" neurčitě mávl rukou a odkašlal si. „Věcech?"

„Jo," přikývla. Nemusí vědět, že si všechno pozorně načetla už ve třinácti.

„Tak dobře," kývl.

„Tak dobře, co?" zmateně se na něj podívala.

„Může tu přespávat."

„Jen tak? Žádná pravidla?"

Zamyslel se. „Jsou nějaká potřeba? Kdyžtak je přidáme," zabručel. „Uvidíme, jak to půjde. Ale žádné motorky."

„Díky, tati!" Usmála se na něj a objala ho. „Jsi skvělý."

Poplácal ji po zádech. „Hlavně ať je to ještě dlouho táta a ne děda, jo?"

„Spolehni se!" usmála se, dala mu pusu na tvář a odběhla zpátky do obýváku. Uvelebila se v křesle a na všechny se usmála. „Tak kdo je na řadě?"

„Jared," zazpívala Alice.

Jared neochotně hodil kostkami. Jacob chytil Bellu za ruku. „Vážně tu můžu přespat?"

„Jo. Táta si myslí, že jsi dobrý kluk."

Usmál se na ni a pomalu ji políbil.

Jared si odkašlal. „Hej, Jakeu, hraješ."

Neochotně se odtáhl a vzal si kostky. Pokračovali v hraní a po chvilce přišel Charlie a zapnul si televizi.

„Kde bydlíte vy s Japerem?" zeptal se zčistajasna Alice.

Mávla rukou. „V Port Angeles v jednom hotelu."

„Dobře," přikývl. „Buďte na cestě opatrní."

„Budeme, pane."

Jako na zavolanou zaklepal někdo na dveře.

„Pojďte dál," křikla Bella.

Vešli Sam s Jasperem.

„Tak co, jak to šlo?" zeptala se jich s obavami.

Sam pokrčil rameny.

„Bylo to v klidu," řekl Jasper. „Dobrý večer," pozdravil Charlieho a podal mu ruku. Když se Charlie usmál, celý obývák najednou působil mnohem útulněji a přívětivěji.

Charlie ho pozdravil. „Rád tě vidím. Zrovna jsem Alici říkal, abyste jeli v noci opatrně."

„Děkuju," usmál se na něj Jasper zpátky. „Jsem velmi opatrný řidič."

Alice vyskočila. „No, tuhle hru, bych stejně vyhrála, takže to vlastně můžeme zabalit."

„To není pravda!" bránil se Jared. „Ani zdaleka!"

Alice na něj vyplázla jazyk a přitočila se k Belle. „Tak my pojedeme. Ještě ti zavolám a domluvíme se na zítra." Rychle ji objala a pak objala i zaskočeného Jacoba. Jaredovi zasalutovala a u dveří se začala houpat na špičkách.

Bella vstala a přešla k Jasperovi. „Tak se měj hezky a taky se ještě uvidíme."

Přikývl s malým úsměvem.

„Pojď sem," vyzvala ho a rychle ho objala. Tentokrát ji hned objal zpátky.

S Jacobem si Jasper podal ruce a s Jaredem a Samem na sebe kývli. „Dobrou noc," řekl a Alice na Bellu mrkla těsně předtím, než se za nimi zaklaply dveře.

„A my už taky půjdeme," kývl na Jareda Sam. „Mějte se pěkně Charlie," podal Charliemu ruku a ten ji stiskl.

„Dobrou noc," zamávala jim Bella a otočila se na Jacoba. „A co ty? Zůstáváš?"

Nejistě se podíval na Charlieho. „Jestli můžu?"

Charlie přikývl. „Bella musí ráno do školy, tak nezaspěte."

„Díky tati," zazářila Bella a začala uklízet hru zpátky.

Tu noc usnula v posteli stulená do klubíčka vedle svého přítele, který krásně hřál. Voněl po lese a ve spaní si pro sebe mumlal a trošku chrápal. Ale za nic na světě by ho nevyměnila.


	2. Moment štěstí

Jeli domů. Motor příjemně vrčel a míhající se světla střídavě osvětlovala Jakeovu tvář.

„Jak šel test?" zeptal se jí.

Pokrčila rameny. „Asi dobrý. Věděla jsem skoro všechno. Aspoň mám ten pocit. Co v dílně?"

„Mám tam teď jeden motor, co se tváří, že je na odpis. Uvidím, co se s tím dá dělat. Chceš ještě skočit nakoupit?"

Zívla a zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, doma máme asi všechno. A už se těším na Leah."

„A na mě ses netěšila?" poškádlil ji.

Dloubla ho do boku. „Jasně že jo. Ale tebe už mám u sebe."

Usmál se a položil ji ruku na koleno. Po chvíli spokojeného ticha řekl: „Volal mi Carlisle."

„Vážně? Co říkal? Zapomněla jsem si zkontrolovat mobil."

„Pozvali nás na oslavu výročí své svatby."

„A které?" zeptala se s úsměvem, zatímco projížděla zmeškané notifikace.

„To nemám ponětí. Ale říkal, že nás všechny rádi uvidí, a že to rozhodně platí i pro Leah."

Skousla si rty. „Ještě s námi u nich nebyla. Vždycky jí do toho něco vlezlo."

„Ne, vždycky se vymluvila," opravil ji Jacob. „Ale jsou tvoje rodina a když s nimi zvládnu být v jedné místnosti já, tak ona taky."

„Zníš, jako bys přitom strašně trpěl."

„Vždyť ano. Emmett je z nich nejhorší," řekl s vážnou tváří.

Odfrkla si. „No jasně. Jen protože jsi s ním minule prohrál kulečník."

„No tak dobře, no. Vlastně není tak špatný." Zastavil na semaforu.

„Myslíš, že se tam Leah vážně nechce? Nechci ji nutit."

Naskočila zelená a zase se rozjeli. Dneska byla doprava z Port Angeles dost v klidu. „Jen má strach, že to bude divný. Ale vždyť už se s nimi potkala, když jsme lovili Viktorii. Bude to v pohodě."

„Snad máš pravdu," přikývla. „Chtěla bych ji tam mít taky."

Chytil ji za ruku. „Však tam taky bude. Když se do tebe zvládla otisknout, tak zvládne i cestu letadlem a oslavit upíří svatbu."

Zasmála se. „To je pravda."

Vzal její ruku a přiložil si ji ke rtům a dal ji na ni pusu. Oči přitom nespustil ze silnice, „Stejně jsi to zvládla skvěle."

Pokrčila rameny. „Byla to jediná možnost."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Možností bylo víc, ale tys vybrala tu nejšílenější a zařídila jsi, aby fungovala. Doteď mě polije studený pot, když si na to vzpomenu."

„Tak strašný to zase nebylo."

„Ale pro ni jo," namítl. „Všichni v rezervaci nás znali jako pár. Potom, co se proměnila, tě viděla poprvé zrovna, když jsi celá šťastná vystupovala se mnou z auta. A v ten moment se do tebe otiskla. Byl to pro ni šok."

Nakrčila obočí. „To si vůbec nepamatuju."

„Zrovna jsem se chystali vyzvednout tátu a vzít ho k Charliemu. Poslal jsem tě dovnitř a šel za ní."

„A co jsi jí řekl?"

„Už u ní byli Sam se Sethem a snažili se jí vysvětlit, co se stalo. Moc je neposlouchala. Balila se."

Bella zalapala po dechu. „Nene! Nikdy mi neřekla, že chtěla odjet."

„Jo. Když mě viděla, jen zbledla a začala mumlat něco v tom smyslu, že se nemusím bát, a že už mizí. Seth se Samem se ji snažili přesvědčit, ať zůstane." Dal blinkr a pomalu zatočil volantem.

„Cos jí přesně řekl?"

Usmál se a krátce se na ni podíval. „To, co bys jí řekla ty. Že mi buď může pomoct udělat něco k jídlu, nebo si sednout na zadek a počkat, než něco vyrobím sám."

„A co ona?"

Usmál se na ni. „Pomohla mi udělat skvělý grilovaný sýr."

Oddechla si. „A kde jsem byla já?"

„Poprosil jsem Setha, ať ti pomůže vzít tátu k vám, že přijdu, co nejdřív."

„To bylo tehdy?"

„Jo," přikývl. „A když jsme jedli ten sýr, tahal jsem z ní, co má v plánu. Dost mi pomohli zkušenosti s tebou," poznamenal. „Tipy tvého terapeuta pomohly."

Cítila, jak se jí červenají tváře. „To jsem ráda. Takže, o co tam hlavně šlo?"

Povzdechl si. „Měla pocit, že u tebe nemá vůbec šanci. V jejích očích si byla šťastně zadaná. A ještě se mnou. Ani ji nenapadlo, že bys ji mohla chtít. A radši by odešla, než abys ji odmítla. Neviděla jinou možnost, než navždy zmizet a nikdy nám nezkřížit cestu."

Zamlaskala. „Achjo. A jak jsi ji přemluvil, aby mi to řekla?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Jednoduše. Řekl jsem jí, že jediné, co potřebuješ, je pravda. A že si zařídila, aby se naše smečka i upíři spojili. A že tohle je mezi vámi dvěma a ty si zasloužíš to vědět."

„Tos jí řekl pěkně," poznamenala.

„Jo. Ale ve skutečnosti jsem se třásl strachy, že mě pošleš k vodě."

„I tak jsi jí za mnou poslal?"

„Kdybych to neudělal, nemohl bych se na sebe podívat. Bylo to tvoje rozhodnutí. A já věděl, že ji pryč prostě nepošleš."

„Ale neposlala jsem pryč ani tebe," stiskla mu ruku.

„To ne. Místo toho jsi Leah pozvala na rande. A na druhé rande si pozvala nás oba. Byl jsem nervózní, jako by to bylo naše první."

Usmála se. „Však taky bylo. A dopadlo to dobře, ne?"

Zasmál se. „To jo. Šokovala jsi všechny v La Push."

Pokrčila rameny. „Někdy je potřeba jít mimo vyšlapaný cesty. Kdo říká, že když se vlk do někoho otiskne, tak se musí zrušit předchozí vztah? Podle mě to je výborné vylepšení. My s Leah jsme rozhodně skvělý tým."

„Naprosto s tebou souhlasím." A šeptem dodal: „Myslím, že mě začíná mít ráda."

Zasmála se a šeptem odpověděla: „Asi jo. Požádala o ruku přece nás oba."

Stále šeptem odporoval. „Ale tebe jako první."

„Protože jsem dáma a ta má přednost," vysvětlovala mu jevištním šepotem s vážnou tváří.

„Ne, myslím si, že má tebe radši," spiklenecky pokračoval.

„To nepopírám."

Jacob zalapal po dechu a podíval se na ni. „Přiznalas to!"

Zasmála se a plácla ho po rameni. „Nech už toho. A už bychom měli vymyslet termín svatby."

„Dohodli jsme se, že až dokončíš školu tady v Port Angeles, ne?"

„Jo. A to už je za pár měsíců. Ale už by to chtělo přesnější datum. Mohli bychom pozvat Cullenovi během jejich výročí."

„Pak to s Leah probereme. Ale mohlo by jí to přesvědčit, aby tam s námi jela."

Přikývla. „Snad máš pravdu."

Zase ji chytil za ruku a ona se podívala na jejich propletené prsty. Na jejím prsteníčku se leskly dva kroužky. Jeden zlatý, co vypadal jako široký uzel, a druhý stříbrný s drobným nazelenalým jantarem. Hodily se k sobě, i když byl každý jiný. Zlatý od Leah a stříbrný od Jacoba. Jacobovi visely dva prsteny na šňůrce na krku. Stejný zlatý jako měla Bella, jen větší, a pak jednoduchý stříbrný, který zdobily jen prohlubně, jako by byl tepaný, od Belly. Leah na ty prsteny šetřila jako divá. V obchodě byla už asistentkou manažera a brzo ji asi i povýší.

V tichu dojeli na příjezdovou cestu jejich domu. Svítilo se uvnitř a v kuchyni byl vidět pohybující se stín. Usmáli se na sebe a vylezli z auta. Jacob si přehodil přes rameno Bellinu brašnu a chytil ji za ruku. Když se zouvali, Bella zavolala: „Jsme doma!"

Z kuchyně přišla Leah. Krátké vlasy měla v rozcuchaném culíku a něco náramně vonělo. „Jste tady brzo," nadšeně je přivítala a každému dala pusu.

„Jo, nebyla žádná zácpa," souhlasil Jacob. „Jaký jsi měla den?"

„Takový normální," pokrčila rameny a vrátila se do kuchyně. Jacob s Bellou šli za ní. Průhledem z obýváku se s nimi pozdravil Billy z houpacího křesla. Když si všimli slavnostně prostřeného stolu se svíčkami, zbledli a podívali se na sebe.

„My jsme na něco zapomněli?" zašeptala Bella vyděšeně, zatímco Leah vyndávala pizzu trouby.

Jacob se tvářil stejně vyděšeně. „Asi jo, ale já nevím co. V březnu se nikdy nic nedělo, ne?"

Leah s klapnutím zavřela troubu a otočila se. Potřásla hlavou. „Klid vy dva, žádný průšvih nemáte."

Oba si nahlas oddechli.

Vzala dopis z vršku mikrovlnky a podala ho Belle. „Tohle dneska přišlo."

Když viděla znak v rohu, zbledla.

Leah ji objala. „Ale no tak. Je to jen kus papíru. Žádná věda. Nic nebezpečnýho. Není čeho se bát."

Bella se na ni vděčně podívala a dala ji pusu. Když se odtáhla, přikývla. „Máš pravdu. Žádná věda."

„Kdy to chceš otevřít?" zeptal se jí Jacob, který vyndával z ledničky vychlazené pivo a džus. „Teď, nebo po večeři?"

Vydechla. „Teď. Nemohla bych myslet na nic jiného. Pojďme do obýváku za Billym, ať jsme u toho všichni."

V obýváku si mezi ně sedla na pohovku. Jacob ji položil ruku na levé stehno a Leah na pravé. Billy se na ni povzbudivě usmál. Rozechvělými prsty roztrhla obálku a vyndala dopis. Opatrně ho rozložila a začala číst.

_Vážená slečno Swannová,_

_s potěšením Vám oznamujeme, že jste byla vybrána k přijetí na Univerzitu Seattle na podzimní semestr studií práv._

Vzhlédla a s úžasem se podívala nejdřív na Leah a potom na Jakea. Oba dva měli úsměvy od ucha k uchu.

„Jsem tam," zašeptala. „Jsem tam!" zavýskla.

„Jó! To je ono, gratuluju, Bello!" tleskal Billy.

Leah s Jacobem jí objímali a říkali jí, jak jsou na ni pyšní. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Opravdu tam byla!

„Tak to chce víno!" zvolala Leah a odběhla do kuchyně.

„Počkej s ním k té pizze!" zavolala na ní Bella a ještě jednou objala Jakea. „Musím zavolat tátovi!"

„Jasně, zlato. Jen mu zavolej."

Když dotelefonovala s tátou, zavolala ještě Carlislovi, který slíbil, že tu novinu řekne všem ostatním. Pak pomohla Billymu z houpacího křesla do kolečkového a přivezla ho do kuchyně. Jacob s Leah už seděli u stolu a čekali na ně.

Billy zvedl sklenku s vínem. „Na Bellu. Která dokáže všechno, co si umane, i když je to nemožné."

Bella se zasmála a ostatní zopakovali jeho přípitek. Pak si cinkli skleničkami a dali si výbornou pizzu, kterou Leah vlastnoručně vyndala z mrazáku a upekla v troubě.

Po večeři vyndal Jake z mrazáku čokoládovou zmrzlinu. Billy nechtěl, hlídal si cukr, ale Bella si jeden kopeček dala ráda. Jacob s Leah měli každý tři. Chvíli bylo slyšet jen spokojené mlaskání a pak se do toho přidalo Billyho chrápání. Ti tři se na sebe usmáli a Jacob vstal a odvezl Bylliho do obýváku, kde přes něj přehodil deku. Pak se vrátil, dal každé pusu na tvář, a ještě si přidal jeden kopeček.

Bella si pohrávala s prstýnky na prstě. Stehnem byla opřená o nohu své snoubenky.

„Na co myslíš?" zeptala se jí Leah.

„Žes tu večeři připravila výborně."

Leah se usmála. „Děkuju. A kromě toho?"

„Ráda bych měla svatbu v létě. Co myslíš?"

Leah se na ni usmála tak zářivě, že Belle žaludek udělal kotrmelce. „To zní jako výborný nápad. Co v červenci?"

„Červenec zní dobře. Jakeu?"

„Jo, ten mi vyhovuje. Kde se budeme brát?"

„Na pláži tady v rezervaci?"

Oba dva se na ni usmáli ještě zářivěji. „A chtěla bych poprosit tvoji mamku, jestli by nás oddala," svěřila se nesměle. „Jako členka rady starších může, ne?"

„Mohla bych tě milovat víc?" řekla Leah a vášnivě ji políbila.

„Ale je tu ještě jedna věc…" zastrčila si vlasy za ucho, když se konečně odtáhly.

„Copak?"

„Můžeme pozvat i Cullenovi? Prosím?"

Leah přikývla. „Vím, co pro tebe znamenají. Ale musíme se zeptat rady starších, jestli jim povolí jít na pláž."

„Děkuju!"

„Takže bys mohla s námi za měsíc letět za nimi a osobně je pozvat? Slaví výročí," přidal se Jacob.

Leah znejistěla. „Nevím, jestli dostanu volno v práci…"

„Jdu pomoct tátovi do postele." Vstal a než odešel, dal každé pusu na tvář. „Vy to nějak vymyslíte."

Leah ji chytla za ruku a začala jí palcem dělat po hřbetu kroužky. „Zvládnete to i beze mě," řekla po chvíli.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale nebude to ono. Vždycky jim o tobě vyprávím, ale kromě lovu Victorie se v podstatě neznáte."

Leah vydechla. „Jsem ráda, že je ta mrcha mrtvá."

„Já taky. Nečekala jsem, že to bude takový oříšek. Málem mě dostala."

Objala ji. „To bylo na tom to nejděsivější. Byla tak blízko. Ale pak jsme ji s Jasperem roztrhali na kousky. A spálili."

„Emmetta mrzelo, že to zmeškal," pousmála se Bella.

„Jacoba taky," připomněla jí Leah.

„Tak vidíš. Rozumíš si s nima víc, než chceš přiznat. Pojeď, bude to dobrý. A Carlisle vždycky kupuje letenky první třídou. A to je zážitek!" Leah vypadala už napůl přesvědčeně. „A jestli budeš chtít, budu tě celou dobu držet za ruku. Nebudeš se vůbec muset bát," ujistila ji Bella. „Prosím!"

Leah to vzdala. „Tak dobře. Ale nepustíš mě!"

„Ani na minutu," ujistila ji Bella.

„Stejně tě miluju."

„Já vím, jinak bys mě s létáním poslala do háje."

„Létání je proti přírodě. Ale já jsem na tebe tak pyšná. Dostala ses na práva!"

„Jo!" nadšeně se usmála. „A je to jen čtyři hodiny cesty. Každý víkend budu doma tady s vámi."

„Co kdybych jela s tebou?" navrhla jí Leah. „Práci si v Seattlu určitě najdu."

Bella zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsi už tak blízko povýšení. A co by si bez nás počal Jake? Jednu pryč zvládne, ale obě dvě ne."

Leah se zasmála. „Už teď mi chybíš."

Mlaskla. „Ale prosím tě. Máme celý život pro sebe. Co jsou tři roky práv?"

„Je to tak," přikývla Leah. „To je skoro nic."


	3. Lahodný pokrm

Bella si povzdechla a zatočila červeným vínem ve sklenici. Ve světle svíček na stole mělo karmínovou jiskru. Pousmála se a trochu si usrkla. Její společníci si všimli, že nedává pozor a s omluvou přešli zpátky do angličtiny.

„Omlouváme se," řekl Luca. „Jak vám chutná?"

Zářivě se na už šedivějícího pána usmála a podívala se na svůj steak. „Je to výborné. Propečené tak akorát."

„To rádi slyšíme. Toto je naše oblíbená restaurace," řekla jeho žena. Byla to čiperná a elegantní dáma. Kolem úst měla hluboké vrásky a vlasy měla už úplně bílé. Bella ji odhadovala tak na osmdesát let.

Bella přikývla. „Rozumím proč. A co se týče případu, rozhodli jste se tedy, jak chcete pokračovat?"

„Ještě úplně ne," Luca chytil svou ženu za ruku. „Nevíme, jestli by byl lepší grant nebo nadace, ale chtěli bychom podpořit aspoň dvě dívky a dva chlapce, aby mohli vystudovat jakoukoliv školu budou chtít."

„Vzali jste v potaz, že školné ve Státech je mnohem vyšší než v Evropě?"

„Si," přikývla Sofia Rossi. „Proto zatím čtyři."

„Co životní náklady? Cestovné, nájem, poplatky, jídlo?"

„Přemýšleli jsme o půlročním stipendiu. To by bylo přesně podle místa, kde by studují. Čím dál, tím víc za letenky nebo benzín. Ve městech kde jsou drahé, větší stipendium. Aby mohli bez starostí studovat," vysvětlovala Sofia.

Bella souhlasila. Ona zvládla vystudovat jen s penězi od Carlisla. „To je dobrý nápad. Ale někteří mladí nejdou do školy, protože musí podporovat rodinu. Mají sice mizerně placenou práci, ale mnohdy to je největší příjem. Nedovolí si rodinu opustit."

„To chápeme. Rodina je důležitá. Pomůžeme," ujistila ji Sofie.

„Jak to chcete udělat?"

Rychle mezi sebou prohodili několik vět italsky. „Podpoříme i tu rodinu. Při výběru se budeme ptát i na sociální situaci a v případě nutnosti dostane i rodina finanční příspěvek," rozhodl Luca.

„Nebojíte se, že toho někdo zneužije?"

Sofie se na ni podívala a upravila si drahý šperk kolem krku. Měla smutné zelené oči. „Tři dobří a jeden špatný. Jeden dobrý a tři špatní. Kdo rozhoduje? Zaslouží pomoc."

„A proto jsme se spojili s vámi," doplnil svou ženu Luca. „Jste nejznámější veřejnou osobou v oblasti práva, jaká se zabývá právy Původních obyvatel Ameriky. Vy znáte rezervace a jejich lidi. Pomůžete nám pomoct."

„Proč zrovna nám? V Evropě by se taky určitě někdo našel." To byla ta otázka, která ji skutečně zajímala.

„Četla jsem v novinách, jejich domov a je jich míň a míň. My z Evropy přijeli a vzali jim zem. Tady to je doma. Miluju to. Ale pomoc teď ne potřeba. Celý národ zmizí. To není dobře. My pomůže těm dětem. Mně také pomohli, když jsem byla dítě. Já děti nemám. Pomůžu ostatním. Aby šťastní byli."

Bella přikývla a dala si sousto. Takovému důvodu rozuměla.

„Vy máte děti?" zeptal se jí Luca.

S plnou pusou přikývla a ukázala dva prsty.

„Jak se jmenují?" zeptala se jí Sofie měkce.

Polkla. „Sarah a Charlotte. Sarah je osm a Charlotte je šest." Sarah se narodila Leah rok předtím, než Bella dokončila práva a Charlotta Belle rok potom.

„Sara byla má mama," usmála se Sofie. „Máte foto?"

Bella se usmála, vyndala z kabelky mobil a našla fotku, co jí poslala Leah. Obě holčičky seděly na pláži v plavkách a mávaly. V dálce stál Jacob a zdálo se, že jde směrem k nim.

„Jsou krásné," řekl Luca. „To je manžel?" ukázal na Jacoba.

„Ano," usmála se. „Letos jsme oslavili desáté výročí svatby."

„Tak mladí!" zvolala Sofie a spráskla ruce. „Dvě děti a práva. Jste jako supermama."

Bella se usmála a schovala mobil zpátky. „Jsou pro mě všechno. Ale nebyla jsem na ně sama." Usmála se. Bylo jednodušší říkat klientům jen zaoblenou pravdu.

„Takže, co myslíte, šel by grant nebo nadace? Nebo něco jiného?" zeptal se Luca.

„Ještě dnes pošlu kanceláři veškeré informace. Ale myslím, že nadace bude nejlepší."

„Děkujeme vám za pomoc. Děláte dobrou věc," řekl Luca.

Bella povytáhla obočí. „Já? To vy změníte život čtyřem rodinám."

„Ale bez vás by to byla jen hromádka peněz na účtu," nenechal se odbýt Luca a mávl na číšníka. „Dáte si dezert?"

„Ano prosím," přikývla a vybavila si nabídku dezertů z jídelního lístku. „Prosím čokoládovou pěnu."

„Já také," usmála se na ni Sofie.

„A já prosím citronový dort," doobjednal Luca.

Bella se zvedla. „Jestli mě omluvíte, půjdu si odskočit."

„Počkejte. Půjdu také," zastavila ji Sofie. Obešla stůl a zahákla se do ní.

Na záchodech na ni počkala u zrcadla, nanesla si rtěnku a zkontrolovala svůj odraz. V černých šatech po kolena s dlouhými rukávy vypadala dobře a Jacobovi i Leah by se líbila. Stýskalo se jí po nich. Vytáhla mobil a napsala Leah krátkou zprávu. Sofie přišla a začala si velmi opatrně umývat ruce.

„Moje mama byla úžasná žena," svěřovala se. „Říkala pohádky a voněla jako chléb. Nepamatuji si to moc. Odvedli mě pryč. Já byla schovala. Mama, papa i sourozenci byli všichni pryč. Já už nikdy neviděla je."

Bella ji pozorně pozorovala. Říkala to s čistým hlasem. Naprosto smířeně. Ale její tvář…

„Já po válce jsem dostal všechno zpět. Peníze. Domy. Šperky. Papa měl přátele, co se postarali, abych dostala já. Ale k proč? Nemám děti." Podívala se na Bellu a chytla ji za ruce. „Jestli nadace bude, dám své dědictví."

Belle se zadrhl dech. To by nebyli jen čtyři děti! „Jste si jistá?"

„Ano," přikývla. „Pomoc je dobrá. A já mám peněz moc."

Bellu ji objala. „Děkuju."

Sofie ji objala zpátky. „Je to dobrá věc. A teď dessert."

Belle začal zvonit mobil. Zkontrolovala ho. Byla to Leah. „To je z domova," vysvětlila Sofii. „Jděte napřed."

Sofie s úsměvem přikývla a odešla.

Bella to zvedla a přiložila si mobil k uchu. „Haló?"

„Ahoj mami!" ozvalo se.

„Sarah, ráda tě slyším! Ty nejsi ve škole?" Byla sice pryč teprve dva týdny, ale zdálo se to jako věčnost.

„Mamí, teprve tam jdu. Jakou mají zmrzlinu v Itálii?"

Usmála se. „Stejnou jako máme doma."

„Mamka se ptá, jak to vypadá s tou prací."

„Řekni, že máme dohodu, klaplo to."

Poslouchala, jak Sarah svědomitě tlumočí Leah a ta jásá.

„Mamka vzkazuje, že jseš šikovná a zasloužíš pusu!" A pak udělala velký mlaskanec do telefonu.

„Děkuju. Už musím běžet. Ráda jsem vás slyšela. Ještě vám zavolám, jo?"

„Jasně!"

„A řekni –" v tom ji Sarah zavěsila. Bella zatřásla hlavou a s úsměvem schovala telefon. Vešla z koupelny a vydala se chodbičkou zpět do restaurace. Za velkým květináčem do někoho vrazila.

„Oh, omlouvám se," řekla automaticky, když ji někdo chytil za nadloktí a zabránil v pádu.

„Mi scuso! To byla má chyba."

Bella vzhlédla a srdce ji přeskočilo jeden úder. Byla si jistá, že tam před chvilkou ještě nikdo nebyl. Rychle se ale vzpamatovala, usmála se a o krok ustoupila. „Děkuju za pomoc."

On ji ale stále držel za paže.

Upřeně ji pozoroval ona zamrkala. I když měl hnědé oči, byl až moc bledý a stále vypadal, jako socha. A zdál se jí velmi povědomý.

Zvedla ruku, aby si zastrčila pramen vlasů za ucho, a on ji musel pustit.

„Děkuju," kývla na něj a chtěla ho obejít.

Podal jí ruku. „Velmi mě těší."

Neřekl jí své jméno a ani ona jemu. „I mě."

Stiskl ji zlehka, jako by se mohla rozbít, a jeho ruka byla naprosto ledová.

Chvíli na ni zíral. Pak zmateně zamrkal a začal zesilovat stisk.

Ještě dřív, než ji mohl ublížit, varovně sykla, jakoby bolestí.

Okamžitě ji pustil ale stále si ji prohlížel. „Vy budete speciální, že?" zašeptal.

Bella přešlápla. „Promiňte, už půjdu."

Rychle ho obešla ale i tak zaslechla, jak si pro sebe opakuje. „Si, si, speciale."

Když si sedala za stůl, stále se jí třásla kolena.

„Drahá? Je doma všechno v pořádku? Vypadáte, jako byste viděla ducha," zeptal se jí Luca.

Bela přikývla. „Ano, je. Jen jsem trochu vykolejená. Omlouvám se, že jste museli čekat. Vypadá to výborně," řekla s pohledem na čokoládovou pěnu.

„Ano, dobrou chuť!" zajásal Luca a pustil se do svého dortu.

Bella si nabrala pěnu a strčila si ji do pusy. Vytáhla mobil a po chvilce rozmýšlení napsala zprávu.

Jsem v turině. Potkala jsem tvého přítele z obrazu. Stál uprostřed. Co mám dělat?

Dala si další lžičku pěny, i když měla stažený žaludek. Ohlédla se. Nikde ho neviděla.

Mobil zavibroval. Přečetla si zprávu.

Kde jsi teď? -C.

Rychle odpověděla.

V restauraci

Zavibroval jí přímo v ruce.

Zůstaň tam. Zavolej si taxi. Jeď na letiště. – C.

Chvíli přemýšlela. A začala klapat odpověď.

„Drahá, opravdu je všechno v pořádku?" Luca se Sofií ji starostlivě pozorovali.

Pokusila se usmát. „Dcera je nemocná. Snažím se manželovi popsat, jak jí má dát léky. Ale nemůže je najít."

Chápavě se na ni usmáli. „V tom případ pište, jak potřebujete. My jsme už všechno vyřešili."

Vděčně na ně kývla a dopsala zprávu.

Řekl že jsem specialni

Odpověď byla téměř hned.

Můžeš volat? – C.

Nevím. Nevím kde je

Telefon jí začal zvonit. Omluvila se a odešla zpátky na záchody. Snažila se jít klidně a nerozhlížet se nápadně, ale nikde ho nezahlídla.

„Ahoj Bello, jak je v Itálii?" ozval se Carlislův tichý hlas.

„Dobře, ale už chci domů," povzdechla si.

„Chybí ti holky?"

„Jo," souhlasila.

„Bello, poslouchej. Vím, že ti to přijde jako řeči starého muže, ale život je krátký."

„Já vím," řekla.

„A někdy nám dá jen dvě možnosti. Vzít, co nám dává a využít toho, nebo se jím nechat zničit."

Chápala kam tím míří. „Nejsi snad nemocný?" zeptala se, jako by měla skutečné obavy.

„Každý život jednou nějak skončí. Ten můj byl plný přátel a štěstí. I díky tobě. A to ti nikdy nebudu moc oplatit. Tvá rodina bude v bezpečí a jsem si jistý, že za to, co pro všechny děláš, na tebe budou hrdí."

„To zní, jako by se ti vážně něco dělo," řekla nervózně.

„Bello, poslouchej. Naše rodina je i tvoje rodina. Všichni se o sebe navzájem postarají. Teď se ale zaměř na sebe. Měj kariéru. Udělej _dobrou dohodu_. A až to vyjde, vrátíš se domů. Všichni to pochopí."

„Nevím, jestli máš pravdu."

„Mám. Jen buď opatrná. Jsi právník. Víš, jak je důležité volit slova. A nikdy neprozraď, co všechno víš. Ani svůj zdroj."

„Rozumím. Děkuju za radu."

„Dávej na sebe pozor. Mám tě rád."

„Já tebe taky." Zavěsila. Podívala se na sebe do zrcadla. Carlisle měl pravdu. Pokusí se dostat dnes večer do letadla, ale jestli to nevyjde, udělá, co bude moct, aby se zase viděla s rodinou. I když by to bylo až za padesát let. Je speciální a je právnička. Zařídí si dohodu. Sice se dohody s ďáblem podepisovat nemají, ale ona pravidla nepíše. Smazala poslední zprávy i hovor a vrátila se ke stolu, tentokrát s úsměvem.

Sofia se na ni usmála. „Dobré?" zeptala se.

Bella přikývla. „Už ano. Děkuju za shovívavost."

Ještě si dali kávu a ona se uvolnila. Dopila svou první a zároveň poslední sklenku večera a vychutnávala si čokoládovou pěnu. Asi po půl hodině se začaly Sofii klížit oči čím dál víc a nakonec se rozloučili.

„Půjdete také? Máme vás doprovodit?" navrhl jí Luca.

„Ne děkuju," zavrtěla hlavou. „Ještě pošlu pár mailů do kanceláře. Pozítří budete mít připravenou smlouvu. Buď vám napíšu já, nebo někdo jiný."

„Děkujeme," usmál se Luca, podal jí ruku a pomohl své ženě do kabátu.

„Buona notte," rozloučila se s ní Sofie a stiskla ji ruku.

„Buona notte i vám," usmála se Bella a pozorovala pár, jak odchází z restaurace pryč. Doufala, že se dostanou domů v pořádku.

Objednala si ještě heřmánkový čaj. Luca ji ujistil, že si může dát co chce, že se o účet postará.

Zhluboka se nadechla a vytáhla diář. Otevřela ho a zkontrolovala úkoly. Všechny materiály už poslala dneska odpoledne. Rychle napsala krátký email s instrukcemi, aby se do pozítří poslala smlouva o vytvoření nadace a návrh na program se všemi body, na kterých se dneska dohodli.

Pak zaklapla diář a napila se vlažného čaje s medem. Bylo jedenáct hodin. Restaurace se pomalu vylidňovala. Přemýšlela, co napsat rodině. Co napsat holkám. Bylo toho tolik ale nic neznělo správně.

Nakonec zavolala domů na záznamník. Věděla, že tam teď nikdo nebude. Usmála se a přinutila se do veselého tónu. „Ahoj všichni! Posílám pozdravy z Itálie! Je tu krásně ale už se mi po vás stýská. Budu se snažit, bych vás viděla co nejdřív." Zaváhala. „Jakeu, dávej zatím na holky pozor. Ani nevíš, jak jsem ráda, žes mě na tom útesu chytil za ruku. A pak jsi vzal Leah a dovedl ji ke mně. A za to jsem ti ještě vděčnější. Miluju vás. Každý den během těch čtrnácti let byl jako dar. A Leah, jsi ta nejlepší máma, jakou bych mohla našim holkám přát. Prosím, dávej na ně a na Jakea pozor, než se vrátím. Naše holky jsou to nejdůležitější. Sarah, Charlotte, vy jste moji andílci. Miluju vás a jsem na vás pyšná. Jste ty nejšikovnější holčičky, jaké mám. Dohlídněte prosím na mamku s taťkou, ať se smějí, jo? A občas zajeďte ke strýčkům a tetám. Ať se jim po vás nestýská. Jsem si jistá, že zase budou mít nějaké výročí." Rozechvěle se nadechla. „A to je všechno. Zatím se mějte pěkně. Miluju vás. Ahoj!"

Zavěsila a klepající se rukou dala mobil do kabelky. Dopila čaj a mávla na číšníka. Poprosila ho, aby ji zavolal taxi. Je čas zkusit jet na letiště. Ale moc tomu nevěřila. Otázkou je, jestli uvidí východ slunce. A kdy. A jak.

Přišel číšník a oznámil jí, že na ni čeká auto venku. Přikývla, oblékla si kabát a vešla do chladného podzimního vzduchu. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit tlející listí a dobré jídlo. Ale místo bílého taxíku tam stálo mnohem luxusnější černé. Přišel jí naproti ten, do koho vrazila v restauraci.

„Dobrý večer. Omlouvám se, ale ještě stále mě mrzí to předtím. Myslíte, že bych vám to mohl vynahradit a odvézt vás?"

Přinutila se usmát. Každá normální Američanka by právě teď brala nohy na ramena. Nikdy se nenastupuje k cizímu chlapovi do auta. „Jste velmi laskav, ale nerada bych obtěžovala. Ale mohl byste mi zavolat taxi."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To bych si neodpustil. Kam by se podělo mé vychování? Tady v Itálii si svých hostů velmi vážíme. Dovolte mi vás odvézt." Tvářil se vlídně ale jeho tón, přestože laskavý, nepřipouštěl námitky.

Přikývla. „Tak tedy děkuji, to od vás bude velmi milé."

Přišla k němu a on ji otevřel zadní dveře. Nabídl jí ruku, a ona ji přijala. Pomohl jí dovnitř, rychle obešel auto a sedl si nalevo vedle ní. Interiér byl tak elegantní, jak čekala. Kožené sedačky, dřevěné obložení, vše velmi vkusné. Auto se rozjelo. Šlehla pohledem k řidiči. Nezachytila jeho tvář k zrcátku, ale jeho ruce držící zlehka volant vypadaly v nočním osvětlení bledě.

„Kam vás máme zavézt?" zeptal se jí její společník a zasmál se.

Usmála se zpátky i když jí z jeho smíchu naskočila husí kůže. „Na letiště prosím."

„Nezůstáváte na noc?" podivil se.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Vše, co jsem chtěla v Turíně zařídit, jsem už zařídila."

Chytil ji za levou ruku. „A viděla jste palác?"

Zdálo se, že rád na lidi šahá. „Zdálky. Vypadal krásně."

„K paláci!" zavelel řidičovi. „Poslouchejte, to musíte vidět," zdůraznil. „V noci a zblízka je nádherný."

„Nerada bych zmeškala letadlo," namítla.

„Nebojte se. A pokud by se tak kvůli mně stalo, štědře vám to vynahradím. První třída jednomu zpříjemní let přes oceán. Letíte přímo nebo přestupujete?"

Zavrtěla se. Ještě si ani nevyhledala lety. „Většinou přestupuji. Nejčastěji v Londýně."

„Ach to cestování. Dnešní doba je opravdu výborná. Z Itálie do Anglie během hodinky a za půlden už v Novém světě. Nikdy mě to nepřestane okouzlovat."

Usmála se. „Ano. Je to šikovné."

„Přesně tak. Pojedeme tedy k paláci?" lehce ji stiskl.

„Tak dobře," kývla. „Ale mám podmínku."

Usmál se. „Cokoliv."

„Prozradíte mi své jméno." A s tím k němu natáhla svou pravačku.

Jemně ji chytil a naznačil polibek. „Aro Volturi. Těší mě. A vy jste?"

Usmála se. Tuhle hru uměla taky. „Bella Black. Ale to vám jistě prozradili v restauraci."

Nepopřel to. „Máte nádherné jméno. Víte, co znamená v mém jazyce?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „To netuším. Co znamená Black?"

Řidič vepředu vydal nějaký zvuk a rychle si odkašlal. Aro na ni zůstal zírat s nakloněnou hlavou.

Chvíli držela vážný výraz a pak se rozesmála. Chytla ho za předloktí. „Jen vás škádlím. Bella by mělo znamenat hezké, že?"

„Nádherné," opravil ji. „Nádherná černá to je skoro jako znamení," řekl tajemně.

Usmála se. „Mé celé jméno zní mnohem méně kouzelně. Ale musím přiznat, že klienti na to slyší."

„Celé jméno?"

„Ano. Přemýšlela jsem nad různými variacemi, ale můj manžel nakonec trval na té nejhumornější."

„A jaké je vaše celé jméno, smím-li se zeptat?"

Věděla, že jména tady nemají žádnou moc. To upíři. „Isabella Marie Black Swan Clearwater."

Pozoroval ji. „To je hodně jmen."

„Ano, jak jsem řekla, manžel prostě trval na spojení Black Swan. Mně se více zamlouvalo ironické Black Clearwater, ale nedalo se mu to odmítnout."

„Zní jako kvítko," poznamenal.

Přikývla. „To je. Myslím, že je důležité obklopovat se lidmi, kteří vás rozesmějí a překvapí."

„Naprosto souhlasím. Znuděnost vede k letargii a ta je skutečným nepřítelem každého."

„To jste řekl krásně, pane."

„Aro, Isabello. Říkejte mi Aro."

Chtěla ho opravit, aby jí říkal Bello, ale rozmyslela si to. Bella je pro rodinu. Usmála se. „Tak tedy Aro. A souhlasím s vám. Letargie je zlo."

„A kde jste získala tolik příjmení? Chci o vás vědět úplně všechno!"

Zastrčila si vlasy za ucho a podívala se z okna ven. Noční město vypadalo nádherně. „Dobře, svěřím se vám. Ale… můžu vám věřit?" zeptala se ho.

„Samozřejmě!" dušoval se.

„Řeknu vám to, když mi řeknete něco o sobě," zaculila se.

Zaculil se na ni zpátky. „Ruku na to?"

Chytla ho za ni. „Platí. Vy Aro první."

„Isabello, prosím, jsme přátelé. Tykejme si. A mám dva bratry. Marcuse a Caiuse. Bydlíme v rozkošném městečku ve středu Itálie." Zamyslel se. „Mám ženu Sulpicii a vedu spokojený život."

Bella se usmála. „To zní krásně. Mé příjmení Swan je po otci. Black je jméno mého muže a Clearwater mé ženy. My tři jsme se vzali před deseti lety na pláži a ta svatba byla rozkošná v kruhu celé rodiny."

Aro se zachichotal. Belle to k němu vůbec nesedělo. „Isabello, jsi samé překvapení. Jak ses ocitla v takové situaci?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Ta pláž je opravdu nádherná."

Naklonil hlavu. „To tím nemyslím. Žena i muž, jak je to možné?"

„To je dlouhý příběh, ale můžu říct, že pro mě oba znamenají svět."

„Jsi zvláštní. Speciální."

„Ano, to jsi už říkal v restauraci," připomněla mu. „Co jsi tím myslel?" vyzvídala, jako by nic netušila.

Auto zastavilo. „Jsme zde pane," řekl řidič.

„Výborně!" zatleskal Aro a vyskočil z auta. Vzápětí stál na druhé straně a pomohl Belle z auta ven. „Tak co na to říkáš?"

Bella zalapala po dechu. Nasvícený a bez lidí vypadal úžasně. „Měls pravdu. Je to nádherné."

„Ano, a vevnitř je ještě krásnější, pojď!" Chytil ji za ruku a vyrazil.

„Počkej!" snažila se ho naoko zastavit. Kupodivu na její chabé pokusy zareagoval. „Nemůžeme se přece vloupat dovnitř," bránila se.

Povytáhl obočí. „Drahá Isabello, já se nikam nevloupávám. Já vcházím předními dveřmi."

Nabídl jí rámě a ona se do nej po chvilce zaváhání zavěsila. Tahle celá maškaráda je jen o tom, aby měl dobrou náladu. A na konci z ní udělal upíra. Proč by při tom nemohli mít pěkný výhled? Vedl ji přes nádvoří ke dveřím, otevřel a pustil ji dovnitř. Nasměroval ji ke schodišti a pak dlouhou chodbou plnou brnění a koní v brněních a vystavených zbraní. Jen trocha žlutého světla z venkovních lamp jim osvětlovalo cestu. Přitiskla se k němu, jako by měla strach a on byl její ochránce. Zasmál se.

Po chvilce došli k malým dveřím, kterými ji provedl na úzký balkon. Ve tmě opatrně šátrala dopředu. Otočila se, ale nikde ho neviděla. Najednou se rozsvítila světla.

„Tadá!" zvolal zespoda.

Bella zamžourala a přišla k nízkému zábradlí. Aro stál uprostřed nádherně zdobeného zlatého sálu, kde se dřív muselo tančit na plesech.

„Aro, to je nádherné!" zavolala na něj potichu. „Ale co když nás chytí?"

Zasmál se. „A kdo by nás chytil?" zavolal a zatočil se. „Patří mi to."

To už Belle tak nějak došlo. „Ale nene!" zavolala na něj. „Určitě si ze mě teď tropíš žerty. A ještě mi řekneš, že ve skutečnosti vládneš světu, že?"

Najednou byl pryč. „Aro?" zavolala jasně do ticha.

„A co když řeknu, že půlce světa určitě?" zašeptal jí potichu do ucha.

Starý trik.

Usmála se a její úsměv se stále rozšiřoval, když se otáčela. Založila si ruce v bok. „Tak to bych se tě zeptala, jestli se ti nehodí právník."

Zmateně se na ni podíval. Ukázal dolů do středu sálu. „Před chvíli jsem stál tam. Teď jsem tady. Všimla sis toho?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Jsi bohatý, vládce poloviny světa, potřebuješ právníka a jsi rychlý," vyjmenovávala. „Zapomněla jsem na něco?"

Zmizel.

Otočila se kolem dokola a našla ho stát na balkóně na druhé straně sálu. Pomalu se vydala jeho směrem. Měla sevřený žaludek. „Nebudu křičet přes celý sál," varovala ho normálním hlasem. „A takhle si moc nepopovídáme."

Mrkla a stál před ní. Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nemáš strach?"

Podívala se mu do očí. Pomalu natáhla ruku a přiložila mu dlaň na studenou tvář. Kdyby byl vlk, dá mu ruku na čumák. Zacukal jí koutek. Kdyby mu dala ruku doprostřed obličeje, asi by nebyl rád. „Měla jsem hodně bubáků pod postelí," řekla klidně ale prsty na nohou měla celé zkroucené.

„Ale já nejsem bubák."

„Ne. Ty jsi vládce poloviny světa," připomněla mu. „A potřebuješ právníka nebo ne?"

„Myslel jsem to vážně."

S rukou stále na jeho tváři přikývla. „Já vím, že nejsi bubák."

Chytil ji za ruku na tváři. „Bojíš se. Takhle klidné srdce nebije."

„Občas se bát je zdravé," namítla. „A většinou iracionální. Potřebuješ právníka?"

Zvedl jeden koutek nahoru. Stiskl.

Kosti v ruce zapraskaly.

„Kurva!" zavřískla. „Zbláznil ses?" Přitáhla si ruku k hrudi. Zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla. Pak je otevřela. Aro stál stále stejně a se zájmem ji pozoroval. Zamrkala. „Aro," procedila skrze zuby. „Jestlis nechtěl pomocnou ruku ve vládě nad polovinou světa, měl jsi mi to prostě říct!" vysvětlovala mu tónem, jako by mluvila s Charlottou, která se strašně rozčílila, když jí odkrojila kůrky, potom co si stěžovala, že je tam má.

„To jsem nemyslel."

„Tak počkej," zarazila ho a sedla si na nízké zábradlí. Ruku si držela u sebe a vrhla letmý pohled dolů. Bylo to dost vysoko. „Jsi bohatý?"

„Ano," kývl.

„Tenhle palác ti patří?"

„Ano."

Zvedla oči vzhůru a zamyslela se. „Jsi vládce poloviny světa?"

„Ano."

„Potřebuješ právníka?"

„Ne."

„Aha!" Zaskučela bolestí, když si hnula s rukou. „Takže proto jsi mi zlomil všechny prsty? Nechceš právníka."

„Ne."

Zaúpěla. „Aro. Musíš mi s tím trochu pomoct. Snažím se tě pochopit. Ale ráno mi letí letadlo a já nemám v těle dost kostí, které by pokryly všechny mé chybné otázky. Co potřebuješ?"

„Tebe."

Naklonila hlavu. „Vážně? Vážně!" zamračila se. „Nechci nic říkat. Ale… ty máš ženu, já mám ženu. A i když ty nemáš muže, já jo. A navíc, zlomenina mě prostě nenažhaví. To jsi šlápl vedle."

Zachichotal se.

Přimhouřila oči. To znělo tak divně.

„Isabello moje. Ty jsi vskutku speciální. Vůbec v tobě nemůžu číst."

Bella se ohlédla po sále a opatrně si levou rukou stáhla lem šatů. Zdá se, že ho opravdu zaujala. Ale ještě by si to měla pojistit. „Jo," zamručela. „Proto mě taky můj bejvalej pustil k vodě. Kretén. Od tý doby jsem ho neviděla."

„Skutečně?" naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Jo. Ale víc ti neřeknu, dokud mi ksakru nevysvětlíš, proč jsi mi zlomil ruku!" zaječela na něj. Trochu jí docházela trpělivost.

„Ale no tak. Vždyť není tak zle. Omlouvám se. Stačí?"

Přimhouřila oči. Vstala a přešla těsně k němu. Byla stejně vysoký jako ona a skoro se dotýkaly nosy. Jeho oči byly červené. Čočky se mu rozpustily. „Řekni mi proč, nebo mi zlom nos."

Nadechl se. „Voníš nádherně."

„Bože!" zaúpěla a dala si hlavu do dlaně levé ruky. Ta pravá už ji bolela fakt pekelně. „Nevím, jestli si to uvědomuješ, ale říkat ty samé věci, jako můj ex, ti rozhodně v tomhle případě nepomáhá."

„To ti říkal?" zvědavě se jí zeptal.

„Jo. A taky že jsem výjimečná," odfrkla si. „Jedinečná. Jediná svého druhu. A pak řekl, že mě miluje a že mě bude milovat celou věčnost. Což prosím," varovala ho, „opravdu neříkej."

„Co se s ním stalo?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „To nevím. Taky se ukázal jeden chlápek a taky jsem mu dobře voněla. Byl divnej. Unesl mě, kousl mě, v procesu mi zlomil nohu a pak se můj ex přiřítil a zabil ho. Spálil. Bylo to divný," zatřásla hlavou. „Mám to celý rozmazaný, bouchla jsem se do hlavy, když se mou třískl. Terapeut říkal, že to byl šok." Teď už by se vážně mohli někam pohnout.

Aro ji pozoroval jako by jí narostla druhá hlava. „Kousl tě?"

„Jo, do ruky. Do té, co jsi zlomil," připomněla mu.

„Kam?"

„Předloktí."

Okamžitě byl u ní. Nehtem rozpáral rukáv šatů. Bella protočila oči, ale nekomentovala to. Opatrně, aby jí s rukou ani nepohnul, prozkoumával jizvu ve tvaru dvou hrbolatých srpků. „Jak to, že jsi člověk?"

Zkusila pokrčit rameny, ale bolelo to. „Bejvalej prý ten jed vysál. Pokusil se mi vysvětlit, co se stalo, ale dovedeš si představit, že jsem trochu vyšilovala. Netrvalo dlouho a rozešel se se mnou. Nevím, co byl jeho problém. Upíři a ego," povzdychla si. „Bez urážky." A bylo to. Karty byly na stole.

Naklonil hlavu. „Neměla bys žít."

„No tak to teda díky. Všechny ty prachy za terapeuta, který tvrdil opak, jsem si mohla ušetřit," odsekla sarkasticky.

„Ne. Takový je zákon. Žádný člověk nesmí o nás vědět."

Otočila se a přešla k zábradlí. Pozorovala dlažbu pod sebou. „A co si chtěl se mnou dělat ty? Sníst mě?"

„Možná."

„Možná? Mluv vážně, jde o jídlo!"

Stoupl si doleva vedle ní. „Mám dar. Stačí dotyk a znám celý život." Dotkl se prstem hřbetu její ruky. „Nic," řekl stále s údivem. „Vůbec nic."

„Přijdu ti zajímavá."

„Speciální," opravil ji.

„Speciální," souhlasila. „Takže co? Chceš, abych se k tobě přidala? Chceš ze mě udělat upíra?"

„Ano."

„Ale právníka nepotřebuješ?" ujistila se. „Jsem výborný právník a jsem si jistá, že se ti taky určitě bude hodit. Mohla bych být tvůj upírský právník," navrhla mu.

„Pokud se tvůj dar projeví po proměně, budeš ho trénovat," vysvětlil jí. „A používat ve jménu naší věci."

„Dobře," souhlasila. „Ale tu právničinu neodsuzuj, jo? Mě to baví."

„Souhlasíš?" zněl překvapeně.

„Jo," kývla. „Stanu se tvým upírem a budu trénovat. Ale mám podmínku." Zatajila dech. Bylo to tady.

Usmál se. „Ty a tvé podmínky. Jakou?"

„Má rodina je tabu. Žádný upír neublíží mé rodině a nikomu v mém městě. Ani na tvůj přímý nebo nepřímý rozkaz."

Zaujatě si poklepal na rty. „Proč bych s tím měl souhlasit?"

„Řekla jsem ti, co pro mě znamenají. Pokud se jim něco stane a já se dozvím, že jste to ty nebo tví lidé byť jen tušili, dohoda padá. Jejich dobrý život bude zárukou mé loajality."

Zasmál se. „Na člověka zníš velmi jistě."

Přikývla. „Tak co. Přijímáš? Mé služby za ochranu pro mou rodinu. Celou rodinu," zdůraznila. „A to platí i pro tetičku, kterou miluju a není se mnou nijak příbuzná."

Natáhl ruku.

Chytla ho levačkou a zatřásla s ní.

„Dohodnuto," usmál se.

„A co teď?" zeptala se ho.

„Pojedeme do Volterry. Tam tě proměníme."

Přikývla a pomalu se vydala ke dveřím.

Mlaskl. „Tohle by trvalo celou věčnost. Dovolíš?"

Zase přikývla a on kupodivu čekal na souhlas, než ji chytil do náruče. Celý svět se rozmazal a vzápětí stáli vedle auta. Řidič stál o něj opřený a hrál si s Belliným telefonem. Když si jich všiml, rychle se narovnal.

„Felixi, do Volterry," přikázal mu Aro a otevřel Belle dveře.

„Můžeš mi ho vrátit?" zeptala se ho Bella a natáhla ruku. Než jí ho stačil podat, Aro si ho vzal a rozmačkal ho.

Střelila po něm pohledem. „Vážně? Achjo," povzdychla si a dovolila mu, aby jí pomohl do auta. „Měla jsem tam fotky." V autě si sundala podpatky a položila nohy na přední opěrku spolujezdce.

Aro si sedl vedle ní a nesouhlasně si ji změřil.

„Bolí mě nohy. Ty boty jsou vražedné," vysvětlila mu a vůbec nezněla omluvně.

Felix nastartoval a rozjeli se. Belle téměř okamžitě zaúpěla.

„Budete zvracet, madam? zeptal se Felix a otočil se na ni.

Začala zhluboka dýchat a zavřela oči. Slabě ze sebe vypravila: „Ne. Jen na to šlápni. Kočičí hlavy jsou zlo."

„Ano, madam," uslyšela jeho hlas a zaburácení motoru.

Třas byl okamžitě horší ale po chvíli to přestalo. Když se dala do kupy, otevřela oči. Rychle se proplétali městem. Felix ignoroval semafory i dopravní předpisy.

„Felixi?"

Otočil se na ni dozadu. „Ano, madam?"

„Říkej mi, prosím, Isabello. Strávíme spolu ve Volteře nějaký ten pátek a madam se mi už omrzela."

Stále otočený dozadu se na ni usmál. „Já jsem Felix."

Jeho ignorování vozovky při stopadesátce taky ignorovala. „Těší mě. Podala bych ti ruku, ale někomu se nelíbila, a tak ji zlomil." Hodila rozmrzele hlavou k Arovi.

Felix je překvapeně přejel pohledem a pak se radši otočil zpátky k řízení.

Aro seděl a pozoroval město za oknem. „To nebyl ten důvod," řekl potichu.

Nadechla se a vydechla. „Podívej, nevím, jak ti to mám vysvětlit. Zkusím to ještě jednou. Vím, že nejsi bubák. To jsme si vyjasnili. A lámat mi ruce jen abys mi nahnal strach… To mě prostě nebaví. Není to zábava," vysvětlovala mu. „Jak jsem ti řekla, bubáků pod postelí jsem měla dost. A věř, že ti nejděsivější tam vlezli přímo z mý hlavy. Nemůžu začít vřískat a běhat jako pomatená jen proto, že se chlap, co vlastní palác, umí rychle přemisťovat."

„Je toho víc."

„Já vím," přikývla. „Pijete krev. Zabíjíte lidi. Jste skoro neporazitelní a vidíte ve tmě. Lidi jsou pro vás jen jídlo a kořist. Vynechala jsem něco?"

Pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic důležitého."

„Výborně," přikývla si pro sebe a dívala se z okna. Už byli za městem. Po chvíli si vzpomněla. „Ještě něco! Ty, protože jsi vládce poloviny světa, jsi dost silný a mocný na to, aby tě ostatní upíři poslouchali. A pravděpodobně i proto, že se tě bojí. Takže budeš asi upír toho nejhoršího druhu?"

Zasmál se. „Isabello, ty mě nikdy nepřestaneš udivovat. Tvůj smysl pro humor je naprosto osvěžující! Ještě tě opravím, vládnu společně se svými bratry," vysvětloval.

„Marcus a Caius," doplnila ho. „A ještě máš ženu. Sulpicii. Musí být svatá, když s tebou vydrží," usmála se na něj, aby viděl, že žertuje.

„Ano," pokýval pomalu hlavou. „Dá se to tak říct."

Dívala se z okna ven. Za okny se střídala příroda i města. Vypadalo to úplně jinak než její domov. Tohle bylo menší, kratší, starší. A nikde neviděla ten divoký les, na který byla zvyklá. Zívla. Začaly se jí klížit oči. Má usnout? Aspoň to rychleji uteče. S pravou rukou v náručí a nohama na opěrce se ještě pohodlněji opřela a zavřela oči.

Probudila se, až když auto najelo na kostky a začalo to drncat. Sykla a posadila se.

„Už tam skoro jsme," řekl jí Felix.

Přikývla. „Děkuju. Jsi skvělý." Její ruka byla oteklá a prsty i hřbet ruky byly jedna velká vybarvující se modřina. Raději se podívala z okna ven. Městečko, kterým projížděli vypadalo kouzelně. Jako z Charlottiny oblíbené pohádky. Obloha se začínala prosvětlovat.

Zastavili v jedné úzké uličce. Aro byl okamžitě venku a otvíral jí dveře. Jakmile vystoupila, auto se zase rozjelo a zmizelo za rohem. Vedl ji ke starým vysokým dveřím v kamenném oblouku. Nad nimi bylo něco napsané, ale v tom šeru to nemohla přečíst. Zavedl ji dovnitř.

Byla tam tma. Aro ji stále držel za levé nadloktí ale i tak šla dopředu pomalu a opatrně našlapovala.

„Dovolíš?" zeptal se jí ale než stihla souhlasit, popadl ji, a jí se tím zrychlením okamžitě zhoupl žaludek. Hnula si s rukou a málem se pozvracela. Naštěstí dřív, než se nadála, stála před osvětlenou recepcí.

„Omluvíš mě," řekl, kývnul na ni a zase zmizel.

Rozhlédla se. Bylo tam pár křesílek, tak si do jednoho opatrně sedla. Začala podupávat nohou. Dneska ji přemění. Jako teenager by z toho byla nadšená. Ale teď… Byla to její jediná možnost. Cítila se, jako by byla u soudu s případem. Klidná, odosobněná, rozhodnutá vyhrát.

„Dáte si něco?"

Vzhlédla. Před ní stála blondýna v kostýmku na míru, člověk. Přikývla. „Prosila bych vodu a jestli máte, tak led a něco na bolest."

Blondýna přikývla a lidskou rychlostí zmizela.

Její drzost a uštěpačnost Ara rozhodně zaujala. Ne že by měla v plánu stát se poslušnou ovečkou bez názoru. To už tady bylo. I když bude její šéf, bude stále sama sebou. Poslechne rozkazy, ale myslet si bude, co bude chtít. Jen jedna věc jí dělala starost. Jak se bude moct podívat Leah i Jacobovi do tváře, jestli bude jíst lidi? Řešení se naskytlo téměř okamžitě. Prostě nebude. Nesmí. Tohle všechno dělá, aby se mohla vrátit ke své rodině. I když to bude až za čtyřicet let. Prostě musí být silná.

„Tady to máte," vyrušila ji z myšlenek blondýna.

Vzhlídla a usmála se na ni. „Děkuju. Já jsem Bell- Isabella," opravila se. „A ty?"

Zaváhala. „Greta."

„Ráda tě poznávám, Greto." Vzala si nabízenou sklenici a trochu upila. Pak si vzala vystřižené platíčko se dvěma prášky. Podívala se na to a natáhla k ní ruku. „Mohla bys?"

Greta přikývla a vyloupla z platíčka jeden prášek do Belliny dlaně.

„Mohla bys i ten druhý?"

Vyloupla i druhý. Bella se na ni usmála a zapila prášky. Pak si vzala ze stolku odloženou utěrku plnou ledu. Se syknutím ji přiložila na své odhalené předloktí. Roztržený rukáv ji visel z lokte dolů.

Greta se ohlédla a zaváhala. Bella se na ni usmála a kývla na křesílko vedle sebe. „Nechceš se přidat? Jestli nemáš práci nebo tak něco?"

Přikývla a sedla. „Co se ti stalo?" zeptala se jí tiše. Měla výbornou výslovnost angličtiny.

Pokusila se pokrčit rameny, ale pak sebou trhla. V ruce jí začalo pěkně tepat. „Jsem nešika. Tu ruku už jsem měla jednou zlomenou. Stačilo, aby mě Aro jen trochu stiskl, a už se zlomila jak párátko."

Otevřela pusu a chtěla něco říct, ale pak se zastavila.

Podívala se na o několik let mladší Italku. „Chceš vědět, jak jsem si ji zlomila poprvé?"

„Ano, prosím."

„Je to docela vtipné. Pamatuju si to jako včera. Hádala jsem se s manželem o tom, kdo je děsivější. Samozřejmě, že jsem se ho snažila přesvědčit, že já děsivá vůbec nejsem. A do toho se vložili snad všichni naši přátelé a v podstatě se postavili na jeho stranu. Dovedeš si představit, že to mi vůbec náladu nezlepšilo. Nakonec Paul, náš přítel, v podstatě vymyslel soutěž. Každý přišel s kategorií a dávali nám body, jak moc děsiví jsme v dané situaci." Podívala se na ni, jak soustředěně poslouchá a začala mluvit pomaleji a snažila se líp vyslovovat. „Bohužel, jsem zatím vyhrávala. Byla jsem strašidelnější ve všem, kromě prvního dojmu. Ale pak přišla kategorie fyzické projevy a já věděla, že to je ono. Tuhle kategorii musel rozhodně vyhrát můj dvoumetrový manžel, co opravuje auta a má velkou sílu!"

„Vyhrál?"

Bella pokývala hlavou. „Jo. Ale aby to bylo fér, trvali na tom, že porovnáme, jak velkou umíme dát ránu. To já neumím. A odmítám mlátit lidi. Takže musel vyhrát. Všechny to nadchlo. Okamžitě mě zavedli do lesa, kde měli strom, do kterého očividně rádi mlátili. Neptej se mě proč. Nechápu to. V tomhle jsou prostě Američani každým coulem. No a Jacob – můj manžel – se napřáhl a praštil do stromu. Docela si i otřásl. Hele a já věděla, že já do něj rozhodně mlátit nechci. Taky jsem jim to řekla a Leah," usmála se při vzpomínce na ni, „se postavila na mou stranu. Tak Paul vymyslel, že můžu praštit jeho. Takže," chystala se na velkolepý závěr celého příběhu. „Představ si mě, jak stojím v kruhu dvoumetrových chlapů jako hora, všichni do půl těla nazí. Prsáky, břišáky, bicáky, kam se podíváš! A pak já, mrňavá, vychrtlá, no prostě já. Paul naproti mně, zatnul břicho a kývl na mě, že je připravenej. Hele a víš co, teď už šlo o hodně. A já najednou chtěla vyhrát. Takže, stojím tam, připravená dát ránu, napřáhnu se a praštím ho pěstí přímo do středu jeho pekáče buchet."

„A co bylo dál?" zeptala se Greta dychtivě.

Bella se zasmála. „Byla to strašná bolest. Začala jsem nadávat jako dlaždič. Ty nejhorší a nejkreativnější nadávky, co si dovedeš představit. Byla jsem si jistá, že jsem si něco zlomila. A když jsem si ulevila a přišla trochu k sobě, rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe. Byl to chaos. Paul u mě stál a strašně se omlouval a bylo vidět, že by mě nejraději objal ale zase se mě bál dotknout. Jacob a ostatní se snažili domluvit, jak mě nejrychleji dostat do nemocnice a jen Leah byla docela v klidu a držela mě kolem ramen. Chtěla jsem je uklidnit, ale vůbec neposlouchali. Tak jsem na ně zaječela, ať se uklidní a nechala Leah, ať je zúkoluje. Víš, v takové situaci je nejdůležitější, aby každý z nich měl, co na práci. Pak už jsme se rychle dostali k autu, bylo už nastartovaný, cestou jsme se zastavili pro připravený led a odjeli jsme do nemocnice. Víš, byla jsem si jistá, že jsem tu soutěž projela. Vždyť jsem si zlomila ruku, když jsem praštila chlapa do břicha!"

Vzala si sklenici a trochu se napila. „Zlomila jsem si malíkovou kost a ostatní kosti v ruce měly spoustu prasklin. Doktor se i bál, jestli nejsem oběť domácího násilí. Bylo mi strašně trapně, když jsem mu vysvětlovala, co se stalo. No, ale když jsem se s Leah vrátila do čekárny, už se sádrou, všichni tam byli. Měli balónky a plyšáky a dort. A Paul vzal takovou tu papírovou zlatou korunu a dal mi ji na hlavu. Přinutili mě si sednout do kolečkového křesla a se vší parádou mě prohlásili za tu nejděsivější královnu, co znají." Zasmála se. „Leah mi potom vyprávěla, že jim můj výbuch přišel jako ten nejděsivější projev mého démonického já. No," ukončila to, „a to je příběh o tom, jak jsem si zlomila ruku a stala se oficiálně nejděsivější osobou v rezervaci."

Ozvalo se zatleskání. Bella se otočila a za ní stál o stěnu opřený Felix. „To bych chtěl někdy vidět," prohodil obdivně.

Pokrčila ramenem. „Nejděsivější, ne nejnebezpečnější. Jak jsem řekla, jsem nešika. Ale dalo by se říct, že mé schopnosti mě proslavily i na tělocviku. Každý se mě bál tak moc, že mě nikdo nechtěl ve svém týmu. Moje koordinace je prostě neexistující," zavtipkovala.

Greta se zatvářila zmateně. „Ale jestli máš manžela a dobrý život, proč jsi tady?"

Podívala se na ni a bodlo ji v hrudi. Felix přešel až k ní. „Mám pro to své důvody," řekla prostě a otočila se na Felixe.

„Už tě čekají," řekl a nabídl ji ruku.

Přijala ji a nechala se vytáhnout na nohy. „Tak mě veď."

Šli jen kousek a už se zastavili před velkými starými vyřezávanými dveřmi. Byly jako do kostela. Bella se nadechla. „Jak vypadám?" zeptala se Felixe a uhladila si sukni.

Když neodpověděl hned, zvedla prst. „Víš, co? Radši nic neříkej. Mám roztrhané šaty, zlomenou ruku, strávila jsem noc v autě a určitě jsem ze všeho toho cestování strašně rozcuchaná. Radši mi nech nějaké iluze," řekla mu s úsměvem.

Zavrtěl hlavou, ale usmál se taky. Otevřel jí dveře.

Vstoupila dovnitř a zalapala po dechu. Vycházející slunce procházelo vysokými okny s vitrážemi a dopadalo na kamennou podlahu. Strop byl vysoký a klenutý jako v kostele a když se rozhlédla, skutečně si připadala jako v chrámu. V druhé polovině místnosti byly na vyvýšeném stupni tři zlaté trůny. Aro seděl uprostřed, mezi dalšími dvěma muži z Carlislova obrazu. Pod pódiem, jak se to Bella rozhodla nazvat, stála z každé strany skupinka upírů. Všichni Bellu pozorovali s nicneříkajícími výrazy.

Bella šla pomalu a klidně dopředu. V hlavě si pořád opakovala, že upíry zná. Chovat se jako jehně na porážce jí neprospěje. Zastavila se před pódiem na úrovni ostatních upírů. Na Ara a ty další dva zrovna dopadalo slunce, takže se nádherně třpytili. Bella si v duchu povzdechla. Mohli ji předtím aspoň nechat se vykoupat.

Všichni byli ticho.

Usmála se a potřásla hlavou. „Aro, jestliže bydlíš tady, a dovol mi říct, že tahle místnost je naprosto úžasná, musíš být opravdu hodně bohatý. Nechce se mi věřit, že se obejdeš bez právníků. Vždyť i památkáře musíš mít pořád za zády. Tohle místo je perla!"

Teď už se na ni všichni dívali šokovaně.

„Hele, budu muset nastudovat hromadu evropského a asi i italského práva, ale myslím, že to půjde," kývla si pro sebe. Rozhlédla se a jako by jí teprve teď došlo, že jsou všichni pořád ticho.

„Kde jsou mé způsoby! Omlouvám se, zapomněla jsem se představit!" Svižně vyběhla po schodech nahoru, upravila si utěrku s ledem na pravačce a natáhla levou ruku k blondýnovi napravo. „Bella Black, moc mě těší!"

Díval se na ni, jako by byla nechutný hmyz. Stáhla ruku zpátky. „Možná po koupeli, že?" Otočila se a přešla k tomu druhému. Měl černé vlasy a tvářil se, jako by tam vůbec nebyl. „Dobré ráno, jmenuju se Bella a dneska budu vaší svačinou nebo přírůstkem," zažertovala. Pamatovala si z Carlislova vyprávění, že je trochu mimo, tak tomu moc nedávala.

Aro se zachichotal.

Upír, kterému stále nabízela ruku se pomalu pohnul, jako by na něm byla tíha celého světa. Chytil ji do své suché studené dlaně a jemně ji stiskl, jako by byla z papíru.

„Marcus," zachraptěl.

Bella se na něj usmála a tentokrát to bylo konečně upřímné a potřásla si s ním. „Moc mě těší Marcusi. Dnes máme krásný den, že? Ideální na nějakou velkou událost."

Přikývl a stále ji držel. Nikdo stále nic neříkal.

Rozhlédla se. Teď se na ni zase dívali, jako kdyby ji narostla druhá hlava. „Marcusi," zašeptala. „Cítím se trochu nemístně. Mám snad rtěnku na zubech?"

Jeho tmavě rudé oči se trochu usmály.

„Mluvím vážně," pokračovala šeptem. „Všichni vypadáte jako ze škatulky. A všichni jste mladí. Já jediná tu mám vrásky."

Stiskl ji o trochu víc. „Jsi daleko od rodiny," řekl tiše.

Přikývla a zvážněla. Dívala se mu přímo do obličeje. „Na vzdálenosti nezáleží."

Vracel jí pohled. „Máš spoustu pout. Hodně silných."

„Ano. Umíš říct jaká?"

Kývl, aniž by narušil oční kontakt. „Jsi matka. Máš dvě děti. Zemřela bys pro ně."

„To taky udělám," potvrdila.

„A dva druhy," řekl překvapeně. „Bez viny. Jak je to možné?"

„Odhodlání, práce a otevřenost. Funguje nám to."

„Vidím mnoho bratrů a sester. Spojuješ je."

Pohled se mu zostřil a Bella mě konečně pocit, že ji skutečně vnímá. „Jsou to dvě rodiny. Nenáviděly se. A tys je spojila. Záleží jim teď na sobě."

Aro natáhl k Marcusovi ruku a ten ji svou volnou přijal.

Přes slzy se usmála. „Záleží, že? To všechno umíš poznat?" zeptala se Bella. Stále se drželi.

„Ano. Vytvořila jsi velkou rodinu. Tak co hledáš u nás?"

Smutně se usmála, a aniž by zrušila oční kontakt, kývla směrem k Arovi. „Jejich ochrana výměnou za mě. Cenná dohoda."

„Spoléháš na to, že Arův slib dodržíme," promluvil Caius.

Kývla. „Jste mocná rodina s pevnými základy v tradicích. Porušení slibu vede k porušení důvěry. A když nemáte důvěru ve svého vládce, nebude vám vládnout věčně."

Nálada v místnosti okamžitě klesla pod bod mrazu. Každý pochopil, co tím myslela.

„Vyhrožuješ nám?" zavrčel Cauis.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Marcus ji stále držel za ruku a Aro stále držel za ruku jeho. Krátce ho stiskla. „Jen vás varuju. Malé rodiny nebo velká impéria vždy stojí na důvěře. Důvěra v pravidla, v zákony, v čest. Dejte je pryč a začne se to drobit. Postupně přijde šeptanda, korupce, zrada. A vládce nakonec přijde o všechno. Vemte si třeba Caesara. Taky tak dopadl."

„On byl hlupák," vyštěkl Caius. „Směšný hlupák."

Přikývla. „A to vy nejste. Proto vím, že slib dodržíte."

Aro se zasmál a pustil Marcuse. „Isabellla má pravdu. Je neskutečně zábavná, nemyslíte? Osvěžující."

Bella se pousmála. „Osvěžující si nejsem jistá. Sprchou bych rozhodně nepohrdla."

Aro tleskl. „Přesně o tom jsem mluvil. Isabello, předtím, než budeme pokračovat, bych rád pár věcí vyzkoušel, můžeme Jane?"

Pustila se Marcuse podívala se na asi třináctiletou dívku. Kdyby pohled uměl zabíjet… Zvedla obraně levou ruku. „Ale varuju vás, prát se vůbec neumím."

„Ne ne, to nebude vůbec potřeba," uklidňoval ji Aro. „Jane?"

Zamrkala a podívala se na něj. „Je mi líto, pane."

Nadšeně zatleskal. „Alecu?"

O hlavu nižší chlapec vedle Jane přikývl. Začala se od něj šířit tmavá mlha povalující se v chomáčích. Pomalu se k Belle přibližovala. Napjatě se nadechla a čekala. Asi po minutě byla ta mlha teprve v půli cesty, a ještě pořád pod pódiem. Bella se rozhlédla. Všichni ji nebo Aleca napjatě pozorovali. Chytla si ruku s promočenou utěrkou. Tající led jí zamáčel už celý předek šatů. Otočila se, sešla několik stupínků a postavila se do mlhy.

Napětí se stupňovalo. Mlha jí začala šplhat po nohách nahoru, kolem boků, pasu a hrudi. Když ji měla těsně pod bradou nadechla se a zadržela dech. Pevně zavřela oči a čekala. Cítila, jak v obličeji rudne. Docházel jí vzduch. Opatrně otevřela jedno oko. Všichni ji pozorovali a nic se nedělo. Hlasitě se nadechla. Čekala, že až jí mlha vnikne do plic, začne se dusit, ale nic. Zmateně otevřela i druhé oko. „Ehm, co se má stát?" zavolala na Aleca.

„Isabello, jak se cítíš?" zeptal se jí Aro.

„Zmateně," řekla po pravdě. „Bolí mě ruka, je mi zima, začínám mít hlad, jsem unavená a smrdím. Co se mát stát?" zeptala se ještě jednou.

Aro mávl rukou a mlha se začala rozplývat. „Takže se ti neděje nic zvláštního?"

Svěsila ramena a povzdechla si. Opatrně si sedla na studené dlaždice. Podařilo se jí neukázat kalhotky, což byl úspěch. Mlhu teď měla do půl pasu.

Aro stále čekal na odpověď.

„Kromě toho, že jsem tady s bandou upírů, co mají nadpřirozené a strašidelné schopnosti, tak ne. A bojím se zeptat, ale co mi měli Jane s Alecem udělat?"

Aro pokynul Jane a ta jasným a vysokým hlasem bezbarvě řekla. „Nejhorší bolest, jakou jsi kdy cítila."

„Au," poznamenala Bella a pak pokývala hlavou. „Ale chápu, to se může hodit. A Alec?"

„Senzorická deprivace," prohlásil.

„Fíha. To je taky užitečná věcička. Ve schovce musíš válet."

„Schovce?" zmateně se zamračil.

„Hra na schovávanou," vysvětlila. „Jeden hledá a ostatní se schovají. Kdo je schovaný nejlíp vyhraje. Anebo, kdo zapiká hledajícího. Určitě znáte schovku, ne? Moje holky ji milují! I když, ještě jsem neměla to srdce jim vysvětlit, že za závěsem můžu vidět jejich nohy."

„Nejsme děti," ohradil se Alec.

„Co? To jsem neřekla. My ji hrajeme i jako dospělí. Ale musím přiznat, že to je trochu hardcore. Zvlášť, když se někdo schová ve špičce borovice."

„My nemáme na takové dětinskosti čas," opanovala jí Jane.

„Nemáte?" zamračila se. „Vždyť máte celou věčnost! To nehrajete ani baseball? Co děláte, když se nudíte?"

„Jíme," usmála se na ni a vycenila zuby. Připomínala jí Emmeta. S Rosalií dohromady.

Bella pokývala hlavou. „Tak váš metabolismus bych chtěla taky mít. No jo no. Holt, po třicítce s prací a dětma už tělo prostě funguje jinak. Zadržuješ vodu, máš celulitidu. Vrásky. Začneš šedivět…" vypočítávala a zatřásla hlavou. „Ale když se podíváš na svého manžela a ten má úplně ten samý výraz, jako když vám bylo sedmnáct, když tě viděl poprvé nahou, dojde ti, že na tom nezáleží. Krása mizí ale lidé zůstávají," pokrčila rameny.

„Tak to u nás nefunguje," řekla Jane a přišla až k ní. Bella musela vyvrátit hlavu, aby na ni z podlahy viděla. „Krása zůstane a lidé mizí. Víš, že už ho nikdy neuvidíš? A pak zapomeneš."

Smutně se usmála a natáhla k Jane ruku. „Pomůžeš mi prosím nahoru?"

Jane na ni zírala.

„Prosím, ta podlaha strašně studí!"

„Tak proč sis sedala?" zeptala se jí Jane.

„Protože mě bolí nohy. A jsem unavená. A všechny židle máte obsazené," kývla směrem k trůnům.

Aro se zasmál. „Jane, pomoz jí."

Jane stiskla rty ale vytáhla ji nahoru. Udělala to silou a prudce a Bella přepadla přímo do její náruče. Zaúpěla, když pravačkou narazila do jejího kamenného těla.

Podívala se dolů na Jane. Měla ji teď po prsa. Jane se nadechla nosem a usmála se. „Voníš chutně."

Bella slyšela, jak se Aro chichotá. Popuzeně vydechla. „Děkuju Jane." Chtěla od ní ustoupit, ale Jane ji stále držela. Zvážila své možnosti a pak se o Jane pohodlněji opřela a přenesla na ni většinu své váhy z bolavých nohou. Jane překvapeně sykla. Aro si evidentně představení užíval, a i ostatní vypadali zaujatě. Potlačila zívnutí a oči se jí zaplavily slzami. Upíři mají evidentně všechen čas světa.

Zase znovu zívla. „Omlouvám se, neberte to tak, že se nudím, ale skoro jsem v noci nespala a dalo by se říct, že to byla rušná noc. Mohli bychom přejít k tomu, jestli mě sníte nebo ne?" Vyprostila levou ruku a utřela si slzící oči a zase zívla. Najednou na ni všechno padlo. Potřásla hlavou a pak ji položila na Janinu dokonalý drdol. Byl to výborný polštář. „Máš pohodlnou hlavu," zašeptala. „Víš co? Jestli mě budou…" zívla, „budou chtít sníst, můžeš si kousnout jako první."

„Děkuju," řekla zaraženě.

Bella si povzdechla a pohodlněji se uvelebila. Jane vypadala jen o pár let starší než Sarah, a měla Emmetův humor. Ale měla stejnou masku jako Rosalie. Ledová královna. Ale uvnitř byl možná někdo, koho stojí za to poznat. Ráda by ji poznala.

Aro teď vstal. Všichni se na něj okamžitě podívali.

Bella se ospale usmála a zase zívla. „Takže?" zeptala se ho.

„Rozhodli jsme." Odmlčel se a pak roztáhl ruce ve velkolepém gestě. „Vítej do rodiny!" zvolal.

Její úsměv se rozšířil „Děkuju. Kdo mě přemění?"

„Já," pokýval hlavou Aro a přešel k ní. „Jane, odveď prosím Isabellu do Komnaty."

Jane přikývla a Bella si stoupla. „Aro?"

„Ano, Isabello?"

„Mohla bych mít prosbu?"

„Prosbu? Ne podmínku?" zvedl obě obočí.

„Ano," přikývla. „Mohla by u toho být i Jane? Prosím? Teda, pokud chce?"

Dal hlavu na stranu. „Proč?"

Podívala se na Jane s kamenným výrazem a pokrčila rameny. „Slíbila jsem jí, že si do mě může kousnout jako první, ale když mě chceš přeměnit ty, možná by si mohla kousnout v průběhu?" zeptala se ho.

„Isabello, to je neobvyklá žádost," pronesl pomalu. „Jane? Co si o tom myslíš?"

„Bylo by mi potěšením."

Zatleskal. „Tak tedy dobře! Jděte do Komnaty, připojím se k vám. Ale počkejte na mě!" zvedl hravě prst.

„Samozřejmě," usmála se Bella a pomalu se vydala ven. Když procházela kolem recepce, zastavila se u Grety a podala ji mokrou utěrku. Ta při pohledu na Jane zbledla. „Děkuju moc. Už to nebudu potřebovat."

Pomalu šli další chodbou, která už byla plná denního světla. Jane mlčela. „Jane?"

„Ano, Isabello?"

„Kdybych tě nudila, můžeš mě popadnout do náruče a odnést," navrhla jí Bella.

Jane si ji prohlédla. „Vážně?"

Přikývla. „Jo, to, že už jsem úplně mrtvá v tom nehraje roli," pronesla vážně.

Jane zacukal koutek. „Jak chceš."

A Bella už letěla vzduchem. Před očima se jí míhalo světlo a tma a pak už bylo jen šero. Jane ji postavila a Bella se rozhlédla. Kolem nich byl jen kámen. Byly ve sklepení s nízkým stropem. Otevřela dveře, které vypadaly, jako od trezorů. Rozsvítila světlo a Bella se rozhlédla kolem. Stála v prostorné místnosti bez oken. Na druhé straně naproti dveřím byl vysoký kamenný stůl. Bella k němu přišla blíž a prohlédla si ho. Jeden jeho dlouhý kraj měl uprostřed vydrobenou prohlubeň. Přejela po ní prsty. Byla o kousek širší než její dlaň.

Vylezla na něj a posadila se. Začala houpat nohama.

„Proč mě tu chceš mít taky?" zeptala se jí Jane.

Bella pokrčila rameny. „Zdáš se mi fajn."

Zamračila se a založila si ruce na hrudi. „To není důvod."

„Máš dobrý smysl pro humor. A řeklas, že ti voním. Přijde mi škoda nepodělit se o dobré jídlo."

„Ale to jídlo si ty," upozornila ji.

„Jo, právě proto," přitakala. „A je lepší, když do mě lidi koušou jen se svolením."

„Copak se vůbec nebojíš?" zeptala se jí.

Bella přikývla. „Bojím, jasně že jo. A vím, že to bude bolet jako čert, ale co můžu dělat?"

Jane se na ni dívala. „Víš, jako co je to cítit?"

Zase přikývla a přejela prstem po Jamesově otisku. „Jo. Jako by ti žíly hořely ledovým ohněm."

Jane si toho pohybu všimla a přišla blíž. „Co to je?"

Bella opatrně natáhla zlomenou ruku, aby se mohla lépe podívat.

„Někdo tě už označil," pronesla šeptem.

„Jo," přikývla. „Je mrtvý. A v podstatě důvod, proč jsem tady."

„Jsi zvláštní, Isabello Blacková."

Usmála se. „Děkuju. To teď slyším pořád."

Přišel Aro a měl za sebou Felixe a ještě jednoho upíra.

„Isabello, drahá, jsi připravená?"

Přikývla.

„Tady chlapci mi pomohou tě držet namístě v průběhu transformace, abys nám to tady moc neponičila."

Bella se rozhlédla po téměř neexistujícím vybavení místnosti. Levou rukou zamávala na Felixe. „Ahoj Felixi." A natáhla ji k tomu druhému, „Já jsem Isabella, moc mě těší."

Kývl na ni. „Demetri."

Usmála se na něj a otočila se k Arovi. „Mám si lehnout?"

„Prosím," pokynul ke stolu a sundal si sako.

Lehla si s pravou rukou na hrudi. Dívala se nahoru a v zorném poli se jí objevil Aro s Jane. Najednou ji někdo silně chytil za nohy a za ramena a ona se nemohla ani hnout. Vzpomněla si na Jamese a Laurenta. Polkla. „Ehm, kluci?"

„Ano, Isabello?" slyšela Felixe u svých nohou.

„Mohli byste mě chytit až když sebou začnu mlátit? Prosím?"

Ruce na jejích nohách okamžitě zmizely. Viděla, jak Aro kývl a tlak na ramenech zmizel.

„Díky. A Felixi?"

„Ano?"

„Žádné osahávání."

Slyšela jeho hluboký smích a usmála se.

„Isabello, drahá, je to všechno?" zeptal se jí Aro.

„Jo. Jen… ještě jedna věc. Jane?"

„Ano?"

„Jestli budeš potřebovat, klidně si vylez na stůl ke mně. Abys lépe dosáhla."

„Pane?"

„Myslím, že má Isabella dobrý nápad. Ten stůl byl přeci jen vytesán na mou výšku," souhlasil Aro.

Bella viděla, jak se Jane vyhoupla nahoru. Seděla teď na hraně vedle Bellina pravého boku.

„Už je to všechno?" ujistil se Aro.

„Je," přikývla Bella. „Můžete."

Viděla, jak se Aro přibližuje a soustředila se na svůj dech. Srdce jí v krku bušilo a v ruce jí tepalo stále rychleji. Přitiskl ji rty ke krku a kousl.

„Sakra," vyjekla Bella bolestí a pevně zavřela oči. Jak začal Aro sát, bolelo to čím dál víc. Chytla se jeho košile a soustředila se na látku mezi prsty. Zatnula zuby. Hlavně nepanikařit. Odtáhl se.

Rána na krku pálila. Otevřela oči a viděla Jane, jak ji strnule pozoruje.

„Holka, kousej. Teď nebo nikdy," mrkla na ni. Jane se podívala na Ara a pak se sehnula a kousla Bellu do krku z druhé strany.

Bella zatnula zuby ještě pevněji a zavřela oči. Soustředila se na dýcháním nosem a stále v ruce žmoulala košili. Cítila, jak Jane saje a polyká. Někdo ji otevřel dlaň a přesunul jí ruku na něco, co byla asi Janina blůza. Uslyšela párání látky a potom ucítila ledové ruce na stehně, jak ji hýbají s celou nohou do strany. _Říkala jsem žádné osahávání! _blesklo ji hlavou, ale to ji už Aro kousl do vnitřní strany jejího stehna.

Sevřela Janinu blůzu ještě křečovitěji. Ale najednou ji ruku držely chladné prsty. Malé jako panenky. Přerývavě dýchala a před očima měla jiskry. Nemohla myslet už na nic jiného než na pálící krk. Teď už ji pálil z obou stran. Jane přestala pít a jed se Belle šířil nahoru i dolů. Slyšela, jak jí bije srdce. Cítila na hrudi čím dál větší horkost. Měla pocit, jako by její srdce bylo kus rozžhaveného kovu. Nemohla se nadechnout. Pálilo to čím dál víc. Strašně tlouklo a bála se byť jen pohnout. Bylo toho tolik. Třásla se. Celé její tělo se vařilo. Ať to přestane!

Rozkřičela se.


	4. Půst

Seděla ve svém pokoji. Nudila se. Byla v křesle. Měla hlad. Viděla otevřeným oknem do zahrady, kde zahradník shrabával spadané listí. Viděla ho v Itálii spadané už podruhé. Felix zaklepal a vešel.

Neotočila se.

„Pojď. Musíš jíst," řekl a natáhl k ní ruku.

Ani se nehnula.

„Aro si přeje, abys tam byla."

Přikývla. Rozkaz byl rozkaz. Pomalu a opatrně odložila knihu na stolek. Zvedla se. Nebyla jí zima. Ale nebylo jí ani teplo.

Zavěsila se do Felixe. Šli chodbami. Bella nikam nespěchala. Měla celou věčnost. A měla hlad.

Zahlédla v zrcadle jejich odraz. Felix byl dokonalý. Ona měla šedou pleť, hnědé vlasy bez lesku a černé oči. Nevypadala jako zdravý upír. Bylo jí to jedno. Měla hlad.

Procházeli kolem nádherných obrazů a tapiserií. Ani se neohlídla.

Pak prošli kolem recepce. Stála tam nějaká bruneta. Srdce jí začalo bít jako splašené, když si jich všimla, ale přesto je s úsměvem pozdravila.

Bella nedýchala. Měla rty pevně sevřené. A měla hlad.

Vešli do trůnního sálu. Byli tam už skoro všichni. Felix ji dovedl před trůny.

„Isabello, drahá, jak se máš?" zeptal se jí Aro s úsměvem.

Dívala se mu přímo do očí. Měl strach. Neodpověděla.

„Pojíš dnes s námi?" zeptal se jí. Jeho úsměv nebyl upřímný.

Dívala se na něj.

Potřásl hlavou. „Jestli chceš, můžeme ti donést králíka."

Přikývla. Dál se na něj dívala. Slyšela dusot nohou. Blížili se.

„Zůstaň tu s námi, prosím," požádal ji. Byl to rozkaz.

Přikývla. Felix ji vzal a odvedl ji na stranu. Čekali.

Všichni se napnuli. Otevřeli se dveře. Dovnitř vešli muži. Vojáci. Spoutaní. Vedla je Corin. Zastavili uprostřed sálu.

„Vítám vás na naší hostině!" Aro rozhodil rukama. „Prosím, užijte si ji stejně, jako my."

Demetri je rychle zbavil pout. Ani si toho nevšimli.

„Dobrou chuť!" zvolal Aro.

Všichni se dali do jídla.

Bella měla hlad. Stála tam, kde ji Felix nechal. Pozorovala, jak Jane i Marcus hodují. Nedýchala. Rty měla pevně sevřené. Měla hlad. Pomalu se otočila. Vyšla na pódium. Sedla si na Marcusův trůn. Měla hlad. Nudila se. Otáčela dva kroužky kolem prstu. Myslela na matnou vzpomínku. Byla skoro pryč. Z života předtím. Hřála ji. Ležela v posteli. Bylo jí teplo. Byla mezi svým mužem a ženou. Pak se ozvalo chichotání a zaútočili na ně dvě torpéda. Sarah a Charlotte, přiměla se vybavit si jména. Jejich dcery.

Někdo mluvil. Vrátila se zpět. Nespěchala.

Marcus stál vedle ní. Držel jí za ruku. Byla teplá. Stiskla ji. Stiskl ji zpět. Chápal ji.

Zbytky po jídle už byly uklizeny. Králíka nikde neslyšela. Měla hlad. Doufali, že se nají s nimi. Vždycky doufali. Jednou za čas jí přinesli králíka. Nebyl dobrý. Ale pomohl. Trochu. Na chvíli.

Aro s někým mluvil.

Nezajímalo ji to. Nudila se. Poslouchala všechny jeho rozkazy. Až na jeden. Nejedla.

Byl zklamaný. Měl strach.

Neměla žádnou sílu.

Uslyšela své jméno. Vzhlédla. Řekli Bella. Ne Isabella.

Tahle rodina jí tak neříká.

Upír, co ho řekl, byl povědomý. Zamrkala.

Vypadal ustaraně. Jako Aro.

Aro ho držel za ruku.

Vstala.

„Isabello, tys mi něco neřekla," zvolal Aro a zachichotal se.

Podívala se na něj. Ten zvuk nesnášela. Byl falešný.

Přikývla.

„Pojď k nám," přivolal ji.

Pomalu k nim došla.

„Ahoj Bello, jak se máš?" zeptal se jí muž tiše. Jako by mluvil se zvířetem.

Zůstala na ně zírat. Nudila se. Měla hlad. Ale ten muž… „Báječně," zachraptěla.

Aro se zasmál a zatleskal. „Isabello, zavolal jsem Carlisla, aby nám pomohl. Je to doktor a můj starý přítel. A vegetarián. Ale to ty už dávno víš." Zase se zachichotal.

Naklonila hlavu na stranu. Zamávala.

„Jak vidíš, není zrovna při sobě," vysvětloval Aro Carlislovi. „Je celá," mávl k ní rukou, „rozbitá. Šedivá."

Bella se na něj dívala a čekala na rozkazy. Musí poslouchat.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Carlisle tiše. „Nějaké trauma?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Aro. „Jane," zavolal ji.

Jane přišla. Chytila Bellu za ruku. Bella ji stiskla. Jane byla dobrá.

„Její proměna proběhla naprosto v pořádku. Ještě na začátku si z nás tropila žerty," mával rukama Aro.

„Byla tak osvěžující, tak živá a teď je…" mávl na ni. „Však to vidíš."

„Živá mrtvola. Mrtvá živola," zamumlala.

Jane ji stiskla ruku.

„Vidíš? To je nejbližší vtipu, co řekla za poslední rok!"

Dál se dívala na Ara.

„A kdy se začala zhoršovat?"

Teď se ozvala Jane. Bella ji stiskla ruku. Měla ráda její hlas. „Po svém prvním jídle odmítla jíst dál. Hádala se s námi, že lidi jíst nebude. Držela hladovku. Občas jsme ji donesli králíka. Ale byla čím dál..."

„Letargičtější," doplnil Carlisle a stoupl si před ní.

„Bello, poznáváš mě?"

Přikývla. Jistě. Znala ho. Ale bylo těžké myslet.

„Víš, kdo jsem?" zeptal se jí.

Zaváhala. Natáhla ruku. Chytil ji. Stiskla ho. Usmál se.

Držela Jane i jeho.

Ale kdo to byl? Znala ho… Přemýšlela. Další šedivá vzpomínka. Byl tam on. A její rodina. On byl… nemohla najít to správné slovo. „Otec," zachraptěla.

Carlisle se nejdřív zamračil ale pak se usmál. Znala jeho úsměv. Objal ji. „To víš, že jo. Všichni na tebe pořád myslí."

„Rodina?" zeptala se.

„Ano, Bello. Chybíš nám. Ale musíš se dát do pořádku."

Odtáhl se a podíval se na Ara. „Odvedeme Bellu zpátky do pokoje. Potřebuju z města pár věcí. S kým mám mluvit?"

„Felix to zařídí."

Jane odvedla Bellu zpátky. Šly pomalu. Měla hlad.

„Kdo je to, Isabello?" zeptala se jí Jane.

Mlčela.

„Ty ho znáš, že?"

Přikývla.

„Znalas ho jako člověk?"

Zaváhala. Přikývla.

„To on tě kousl?"

„Ne!" zachraptěla a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Klid, klid," zvedla Jane obranně ruce. „Tak kdo je to?"

„Otec," vypravila ze sebe suchým hrdlem.

„Jak? Je to upír. Nemůže být tvůj otec."

„Rodina."

Jane potřásla hlavou. „Isabello, to nedává smysl. Jak může být tvůj otec a tvoje rodina, když jsi byla člověk a teď jsi u nás?"

Zaváhala. To bylo těžké.

Jane si povzdechla. „To je jedno. Teď je tady a dá tě do pořádku."

Přikývla. Měla hlad.

V pokoji ji Jane usadila zpátky do křesla. „Chceš číst?"

Přikývla. Měla ráda její hlas.

Poslouchala. Zaklepání přerušilo krásný hlas.

Přišel Carlisle. Měl u sebe brašnu a tašku plnou věcí.

„Nechej nás o samotě, Jane," řekl jí.

Podívala se na ni.

Přikývla.

Zavřely se za ní dveře.

„Bello. Musíš jíst," řekl jí Carlisle.

„Králík," zachraptěla.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Králík ti nestačí. Potřebuješ živiny. Měla bys být šílená hlady."

„Ne lidi," namítla,

Vyndal z tašky pytlík plný krve. „Nechal jsem ti ho ohřát v mikrovlnce. Mám i brčko."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne lidi."

Povzdechl si. „Bello. Jestli to nesníš, zhoršíš se. A nikdy už neuvidíš Sarah ani Charlottu."

„Holky?" zeptala se.

„Ano, mají se dobře. Jsou krásné, zdravé a šikovné." Propíchl pytlík a dal do něj brčko. „Ale ty se musíš uzdravit. Vypij to."

„Ne lidi," bránila se. Nesmí jíst lidi. Vonělo to.

„Bello, tímhle nikomu neublížíš."

„Ne!" zavrtěla hlavou.

Povzdechl si. Vyndal mobil. „Když zavolám Leah, a ta ti řekne, ať to vypiješ, vypiješ to?"

Pozorovala mobil, jako by to byla jediná věc na světě. Pomalu přikývla.

Vytočil číslo. Držel mobil mezi nimi. Zvonilo to.

„Ahoj Carlisle, co se děje?" uslyšela její hlas.

Něco prasklo. Ulomila opěrku.

„Ahoj Leah. Zrovna jsem v Itálii. Potkal jsem Bellu."

Ticho. Bella upřeně pozorovala mobil.

„Jak se má?" řekla potichu.

Carlisle zavrtěl hlavou. „Moc dobře ne. Jak jsme si mysleli, proměnili ji. Ale odmítla jíst. Je na tom hodně špatně."

„Jak špatně?"

„Skoro nemluví, je zpomalená, špatně reaguje."

„Slyší," ohradila se Bella.

„Bello! Jsi to ty?"

Měla radost. „Ano."

„Bello, poslouchej, dej se do pořádku, prosím!" slyšela, jak Leah žadonila.

„Ne lidi!" bránila se Bella.

„Ano, to opakuje pořád dokola," vysvětloval Carlisle. „Zdá se, že má jen pár vzorců chování. Jeden z nich je odmítání lidské krve."

„Ale vy ji taky nepijete," podivila se Leah.

Carlisle přikývl. „Proto taky lovíme velká zvířata a často. Bella teď potřebuje lidskou krev plnou živin, ale odmítá i tu z krevní konzervy."

„Bello, poslouchej mě. Okamžitě tu konzervu vypij. Prosím."

„Ne lidi. Rodina. Vrátit," vypravila ze sebe.

„Bello, prosím. Chci abys to vypila. Pořád budeme rodina. Vždycky tě budu milovat. Vzala jsem si tě. Prosím."

Bella zaváhala. „Budeš?"

„Ano budu! Je to konzerva. Lidi tu krev darují dobrovolně. Tu můžeš pít!"

Carlisle ji podával pytlík. Pomalu natáhla ruku. Vonělo to. Měla hlad.

Přikývla. Dala si brčko do úst a začala sát. Zavřela oči. Sladká chuť jí zaplavila ústa a jak polykala, teplo se jí šířilo celým tělem. Pak to přestalo.

Zmateně otevřela oči. Pytlík byl prázdný.

„Ještě?" zeptala se.

Carlisle měl už připravený nový. Podal jí ho.

Slyšela, jak se s Leah baví ale nevnímala je. Bylo to výborné! Ale skončilo to příliš brzo.

„Ještě prosím?"

Podal jí další.

A tak pila a pila. Nevnímala nic jiného, než sladkou chuť a teplo. Carlisle jí podával nové a nové sáčky.

„Můžu ještě?" zeptala se.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Už bylo dost. Teď odpočívej."

Zamračila se. „Nechci odpočívat."

Usmál se a vzal ji do náruče. Položil ji do postele na druhé straně pokoje. „Aby ses uzdravila, musíš teď počkat, než se ti krev dostane do každé buňky. Byla jsi úplně vyprahlá."

Ležela a dívala se na něj nahoru. Natáhla ruku. „Budeš vyprávět?"

Chytil ji a zavrtěl hlavou. „Teď ne. Potom si všechno povíme. Jdu za Arem a dám mu zprávu. Mám ti sem někoho poslat?"

„Jane," řekla. „Pojď dovnitř."

Ale Jane už stála v pokoji.

„Mohla bys mi číst? Prosím?" zeptala se jí.

Jane se usmála. „Ráda."

Vzala si knížku a sedla si na kraj postele.

Carlisle odešel.

Bella poslouchala. Pak se zvedla a otočila se a položila hlavu Jane do klína. Jane si hrála s jejími vlasy. Bylo to příjemné. Byla šťastná.

Pak Jane přestala. Byl to konec knihy. Do ticha se zeptala: „Kdo je Leah?"

„Moje žena," zašeptala Bella.

„Ví o upírech."

„Ano."

„To je zakázané."

Zavřela oči. „Já vím.

„Kdy ji proměníš?"

Neodpověděla. Dívala se na své ruce. Na pravé ruce měla zásnubní prsteny. Na levé snubní. Odmítala si je sundat. Upíří jed Leah zabije.

Po chvíli se ozvala znovu. „Jakto, žes znala Carlisla?"

„Potkala jsem je na střední. Spřátelili jsme se. Byli jsme rodina."

„Věděla jsi, že jsou upíři."

„Ano."

„Proto ses nás nebála?"

„Byla jsem opatrná," odpověděla Bella. Jane jí stále hladila po vlasech. „Nesměli jste vědět o mě ani o nich."

„Lhalas nám."

„Ano."

„Teď to víme."

Přikývla. „Aro to viděl."

„Proto ta dohoda?"

„Ano."

„Teď ti už bude líp."

„Bude," souhlasila.

„Vyděsilas nás. Víš to?"

„Omlouvám se."

„Mizela jsi nám před očima. Sotva jsme tě poznali a bylas pryč."

„Teď už jsem zpátky."

„Tím jsi nejsem jistá." Zaváhala. „Isabello?"

„Copak, Jane?"

Ruka na vlasech se zastavila. „Opustíš nás?"

Přemýšlela. Otočila se na záda, aby viděla na Janin obličej. Jane se bála. „Ne," zašeptala.

Usmála se. „Vážně? Ale co Cullenovi?"

Bella ji chytla za ruku a pevně stiskla. „Jsi moje sestra."

Jane semkla rty. „Chceš odjet."

Přikývla. „Jednou, budu cestovat. Za rodinou. Můžeš se mnou."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Mé místo je u Ara. Našeho otce," připomněla jí.

„A vrátíme se. Tohle je náš domov. Ale Jane, já mám domovů víc. Navštiv je se mnou."

„Kdy?"

„Až to Aro povolí."

„Takže neutečeme?"

Usmála se. „Ne, neboj. To by ho chytil šlak, a to přece nechceme."

Jane se zasmála a lehla si. Bella se posunula a lehla si vedle ní. Dívaly se spolu na strop a držely se za ruce.

„Měly bychom si někdy pustit film," navrhla jí.

Jane ji stiskla. „Film?"

„Jo, hýbající se obrázky. Je to zábava."

„Vím, co je film. Jednou jsem byla v bijáku. Bylo to černobílé."

Bella se usmála. „Teď jsou lepší. Můžeš si je pustit tady a jsou barevné, se zvukem."

„To zní dobře."

Odmlčeli se.

„Jane?"

„Ano Bello?"

„Mám zase hlad."

Jane se zasmála. „Vydrž, než přijde Carlisle. To zvládneš, ne?"

„No to nevím. Hlad nesnáším zrovna dobře," zavtipkovala.

„Tomu nevěřím," pronesla Jane zpěvavě. Po chvíli se ozvala: „Bello? Jaký je Marcusův trůn?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Pohodlný."

„Víš, že by kdokoliv jiný přišel o hlavu?"

Mlaskla. „Zas tak velká věc to není."

„Ale je," nedala se Jane. „Máš zvláštní zacházení. Arovi tykáš, mluvíš s ním jako s rovným a nic tě nevytrhne. To si nikdo nedovolí."

„To není pravda."

„Ale je. Už první den, kdy jsi přišla, jsi byla úplně jiná. Sedla sis uprostřed sálu na zem a bylo ti to jedno! Jak to děláš?"

„Nevím. Vždycky jsem měla víc odvahy než rozumu. A poslední dva roky jsem byla dost mimo, to se nepočítá."

„Právě proto se to počítá," nedala se Jane. „Báli jsme se o tebe. A doopravdy jsme tě začali ztrácet až před rokem. Do té doby jsi byla ještě pořád tou svou drzou verzí, i když čím dál mrzutější. Copak si nepamatuješ, jak ti Aro nabízel první poslední, jen abys pořádně jedla?"

„Šlo mu o to, abych mohla pokračovat v tréninku," hájila ho.

Jane si odfrkla. „Tvůj trénink v té době už nikoho nezajímal. To mi věř."

Bella se na ni podívala a stiskla ji ruku. Pamatovala si ji uzavřenou, schovanou za maskou ledové královny. Změnila se. Byla živější. Otevřenější. „Čím jsem si to zasloužila?" zeptala se tiše. „Neudělala jsem nic."

„To není pravda." Zakroutila Jane hlavou. „Bylas jiná. A pořád jsi vtipkovala, smála se. Chovala ses, jako bychom byli úplně normální. Bylo ti jedno, co jsme zač."

„Samozřejmě. Vždyť jsem se k vám přidala."

„Ne. To bylo jiné. Většinou, když k nám někdo přijde, tak se bojí. Zapojí se a splyne. Ať ho čerstvě promění nebo přijde zvenku. Vycítí, že jsme jiní. A přizpůsobí se. Tys to neudělala. Bylas pořád ta stejná hubatá Isabella, kterou Aro přived," vysvětlovala ji Jane. „Copak to nechápeš? Nikdo mě neměl rád. Báli se mě."

„Ach Jane," povzdechla si Bella a objala ji. „Vždyť přece není, čeho se bát."

Jane ji silně objala zpět. „To není pravda. Umím způsobit bolest. Vím, co si o mě myslí. Že jsem monstrum. Zrůda. Bestie. I když jsem jim nic neudělala."

„Jsou hloupí," hladila ji po zádech. Její drobné tělo se třáslo. „Nevědí, o co přicházejí. Jsi úžasná. Laskavá, vnímavá, chytrá. A tvůj dar tě ochraňuje. Jestli se bojí něčeho, co tě chrání, asi mají důvod. Není jich škoda."

Zavrtěla hlavou na její hrudi. „Víš, že to není pravda. Je to na mučení."

Bella ji objala ještě pevněji a pak ji odtáhla, aby se jí podívat do tváře. „Teď mě poslouchej pozorně. To, že máš tenhle dar, neznamená, že budeš mučit všechny okolo. Kdyby byli chytří, došlo by jim to. Podívej se na mě, vadí mi to snad? Nevadí. Je to tvoje součást."

Uhla pohledem. „Ale tobě ublížit nemůžu."

„Myslíš, že jen proto se s tebou bavím?"

Zaváhala. „Ne."

„Přesně tak. To že mi nemůžeš do hlavy neznamená, že jsi bezbranná. Je spousta způsobů, jak mi můžeš ublížit, a přesto neutíkám. Pamatuješ, jak jsme se potkali? Mohlas mi zlomit vaz jedna dva. To samé platí o ostatních. Jsou silnější nebo lépe trénovaní. A i tak se jich nebojím. Ale ty jsi moje nejoblíbenější."

„Tehdy tě ale chránil Aro," namítla. „Nemohla jsem tě zabít."

„Ale přesto ti nařídil mě vyzkoušet. A kdybys chtěla, mohlas mi rozdrtit ruku. Něco, co by mě nezabilo ale dalo mi lekci," připomněla jí. „Jane, ty prostě nejsi zlá. Ať se ti to líbí nebo ne."

Jane se odmlčela a postupně se uvolňovala.

„Ta ruka tě ale nezastavila ve vtipkování s Arem," namítla po chvilce.

Protočila oči v sloup. „Chtěl mě vyděsit. Když ale žiješ nějakou dobu se silnými, rychlými, tichými tvory, tak tě to tak nevezme. Pak jsem mu radši prozradila, že vím o upírech, nebo by mě mohl zkusit shodit z balkónu."

„Jak můžeš být tak klidná?"

Stiskla jí ruku a usmála se. „Měla jsem hodně bubáků pod postelí. A když přišlo na Ara, tak jsem měla plán. Věděla jsem, co se nejspíš stane. To hodně pomáhá."

Jane přemýšlela, pak přikývla a přitulila se k Belle. Ta ji druhou rukou objala. Její malá silná sestřička.

„Chybělas mi," zašeptala Jane.

„Omlouvám se."

„To nic. Jsem ráda, že jsi zpátky. Ale už to prosím tě nedělej, ano?"

„Neboj. Nechci."

„Vyděsila jsi i Marcuse," svěřila se jí.

Odfrkla si. „To není možný. Jak jsi to poznala?"

Přikývla. „Je. Byl to on, kdo Arovi řekl, ať zavolá Carlisla. Když Aro nechtěl, začal se s ním i hádat. Nahlas!"

„Vážně? Budu mu muset poděkovat."

„Má tě rád."

„Však já jeho taky. Myslíš, že věděl, že Carlisla znám?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Říkal, že je Carlisle jediný vegetarián, co známe a stojí za to. A že i vaše kontrola nad hladem je podobná."

„Měl by mluvit častěji," povzdechla si Bella.

Jane se ušklíbla. „To říká ta pravá. Madam kývnu, madam ne lidi, madam králík. Omrzelo se to docela rychle."

Bella ji šťouchla loktem do boku. „Nech si toho." Pak se protáhla. „Jak dlouho si myslíš, že ještě musím zůstat v posteli a odpočívat? Už svítá."

„Než přijde Carlisle," pokrčila rameny Jane. „Spěcháš někam?"

Zahýbala prsty u nohou. „Ne. Chci něco dělat. Mohli bychom se projít. To je jako odpočívání, jen trochu hýbeš nohama."

„Ne" zavrtěla Jane hlavou. „Žádná chůze. Jestli se nudíš hodně, můžeš mi zaplést vlasy."

Bella nadšeně vykulila oči. „Vážně? Necháš mě?"

„Jo." Začala vytahovat pinetky z drdolu. „Ale žádné šílenosti. A já je pak zapletu tobě."

„Platí."

xxx

Carlisle přišel, až když měla Bella na hlavě složitý drdol z několika copů. Obě s Jane se stihly i převléct a teď seděly u stolu a hrály pasiáns.

„Zdravím vás, dámy," usmál se na ně. „Jak se daří mé pacientce?"

Bella se usmála a vyskočila. „Výborně. Už jsem zdravá."

„Ne tak rychle," klidnil ji Carlisle, ale objal ji. „Tvé tělo si musí ještě zvyknout. Prošlo si velkou zátěží."

„Souhlasím," přikývla Jane a přiložila sloupek karet. „Ale je čím dál těžší Isabellu zabavit. Je jako malé dítě."

Bella na ni vyplázla jazyk.

Jane zvedla obočí a kývla na Carlisla. „Přesně o tom mluvím."

Carlisle se posadil ke stolku a Bella ho napodobila. Upravila si širokou černou sukni kolem kolen.

„Jak se tedy Bello cítíš?"

„Mnohem lépe. Líp se mi myslí. Rozpomínám se rychleji. Mám energii. Chci něco dělat!"

Zasmál se. „To je výborná zpráva. Hlad máš?"

„Strašný," vydechla Bella a chytla se za břicho. „Přímo umírám."

„Nepřeháněj," zpěvavě pronesla Jane.

„Opravdu," vážně přikývla. „Že máš další konzervy?" zeptala se prosebně Carlisla.

„Mám," usmál se a vyndal jeden pytlík z přinesené brašny. Rychle ho nehtem propíchl a strčil do něj brčko. „Máš je i ohřáté."

Bella si okamžitě strčila brčko do pusy a usmála se. Na jeden zátah vypila polovinu pytlíku a pak se zeptala. „Jak se všichni mají? Prosím, vyprávěj!"

Carlisle mihl pohledem k Jane. Ta s očima upřenýma na karty zvedla ruku. „Mně si nevšímejte. Stejně bych to z ní všechno potom dostala."

Bella přikývla. „Jane umí strašně lechtat. Nedá se to vydržet. A navíc ráda poslouchá za dveřmi, takže tu opravdu může zůstat. V tomhle baráku se nic neutají." Dopila pytlík a odložila ho na stůl.

Carlisle si od ní vzal brčko, dal ho do dalšího a podal jí ho. „Žijeme teď na západním pobřeží, do Forks to máme blízko ale ne dost na to, aby si lidé něčeho všímali. Esme, Alice i Rosalie se rozhodli, že Leah s Jacobem pomůžou co nejvíc a v podstatě je adoptovali." Usmál se. „Leah se nejdřív vzpouzela, snažila se to zvládnout sama a být silnou, ale pak ji přesvědčily. Musím říct, že Charlotte se Sarah si pozornost babičky a tetiček užívají."

„Jak to nesly?"

Chytil ji za ruku. „Tvoje zpráva je vyděsila. Volali mi a já jim vysvětlil tvé obavy. Když se nám už nepodařilo s tebou spojit, věděli jsme, že se to děje. Jen jsme netušili, jak to dopadne. Leah tvrdila, že určitě přežiješ. Upnula se na to a na holky."

„Co ony?"

„Řekli jsme jim, že ses ztratila. Stále doufají, že se vrátíš domů."

Přikývla a zase se napila. „Kdy jste věděli, že jsem proměněná?"

„Alice měla vizi. Viděla tvou proměnu. Říkala, že jsi byla v klidu?" ujišťoval se.

Pokrčila rameny a zase se napila. „Šlo to."

„Byla neuvěřitelně klidná," poznamenala Jane, aniž by vzhlédla od karet.

„Bylas u toho?"

„Ano," přikývla. „Isabella mě tam chtěla."

Kývl na ni. „Děkuju. Jsem rád, že měla u sebe přítelkyni."

„A co jste dělali dál?"

„Alice měla pár dalších vizí. Jen útržky. Trénovala jsi. Byla jsi šťastná. To nás všechny uklidnilo."

„I Jacoba s Leah?" odložila prázdný pytlík a sama si načala nový. Tenhle byl už skoro studený.

Povzdechl si. „Byli rádi, že jsi šťastná, ale chybělas jim."

„Taky mi chybí," poznamenala.

„Já vím," přikývl. „Pak Leah otěhotněla, a to je přimělo soustředit se na něco jiného," řekl opatrně.

„My máme další miminko?" zašeptala.

Carlisle přikývl. „Ano. Kluka. Je mu teď půl roku."

Zasmála se a přiložila si ruku na hruď. „Je zdravý?"

„Ano. Zdravý a silný."

Opatrně odložila poloplný pytlík a vrhla se Carlislovi kolem krku. „To je skvělé! Jak se jmenuje?"

„Chtěli ho pojmenovat po tobě. Tak je nakonec Mark. Jako Marie."

„Mark," zašeptala. Rozzářeně se otočila na Jane. „Jane, máš synovce! Marka!" a objala ji.

Jane ji váhavě objetí oplatila. „To mi nikdo neuvěří," zamumlala

„Nemusí. Jejich smůla," odmávla to Bella. „Musím jim zavolat!"

„Počkej Bello," klidnil ji Carlisle. „Měla by ses nejdřív poradit Arem. Hovor s Leah byl výjimka."

Bella posmutněla. „Máš pravdu." Skousla si ret. „Kolik toho ví?"

Povzdechl si. „Dost, aby měl obavy. Chce s námi v poledne mluvit, ale není to dobré."

Ztuhla. „Slíbil, že mé rodině neublíží," připomněla si.

„Proto taky s námi chce mluvit. Jinak by už teď byla na cestě do La Push garda s Caiem v čele."

Polila ji hrůza. Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, ne. To se neděje!"

„Isabello!" vyskočila Jane a objala ji. „To bude dobré. Aro svůj slib dodrží."

Držela se maličké Jane jako klíště. „Carlisle, jakou máme šanci?"

„Jestli se nám je podaří přesvědčit, že evropští vlkodlaci a kožoměnci klanu Quieleutů jsou dva naprosto odlišné druhy, velkou."

Bella se na něj nadějně podívala. „Myslíš?"

Přikývl. „Určitě. Naši vlci se mění jen, pokud mají správný gen. A to jen za přítomnosti upírů. A kromě toho, že se mohou měnit mimo úplněk, mají plnou kontrolu nad svým jednáním. Lupismus se ale šíří kousnutím jako virus. Kdo je nakažený, promění se o úplňku s jediným cílem, pokousat co nejvíc lidí a zabít co nejvíc upírů."

Bella přikývla. „Máš pravdu." Až teď si všimla, že je Jane úplně strnulá. „Jane? Jsi v pořádku?"

Pomalu zavrtěla hlavou. „Vlkodlaci jsou nebezpeční. Nesmíme nechat žít ani jednoho."

Polkla. „Máš pravdu. Ale oni nejsou vlkodlaci. Jen brání své území a když se jim upíři vyhýbají, nechají je."

„Jak to můžeš vědět? Jsme pro ně jen lovná zvěř. Zabijou nás a zmasakrují přitom každého, kdo se jim dostane do cesty. Prozradí nás."

Bella ji pevně objala. „Ne. Tohle nejsou vlkodlaci. To jsou vlci. Svěřila bych jim vlastní život."

Jane se odtáhla. „Jak to můžeš říct. Nevidělas, čeho jsou schopni!"

„Jane, prosím, poslouchej. Tohle jsou vlci. Vypadají jen jako velcí vlci. Nemůžou nikoho nakazit. Ovládají se. Pokud někdo neohrozí jejich lidi, je v naprostém bezpečí."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" dožadovala se odpovědi. „Jak je můžeš bránit?"

Bella zaváhala. Carlisle seděl a mlčel. Chytla ji za ruku. „Protože můj manžel se proměňuje ve vlka."

Jane ustoupila o krok dozadu a zakroutila hlavou. „Ne."

„Ano," řekla pevně Bella. „A moje žena taky. Jestli Aro pošle své lidi zabít vlky na severu, zabije mi muže i ženu. A protože je to dědičné, zmasakruje i mé děti. Mou dceru Sarah. Je jí teď už deset let a ráda leze po stromech. Mou dceru Charlotte. Ta miluje pohádky o princeznách a staví pevnosti z polštářů. I mého syna Marka, který se sotva narodil. Proto je bráním. Protože mi Jacob i Leah zachránili život, když mě chtěla pro pomstu zabít šílená upírka. A protože je miluju, jsou moje rodina a můj život."

Jane už stála až u stěny a vyděšeně Bellu pozorovala.

„Nejsem hloupá ani naivní. Ale vím, že tihle vlci nejsou monstra jako evropští vlkodlaci. A jestli je někdo chce zničit, musí zničit i mě. Jinak bude litovat." Změkl ji pohled a natáhla k Jane ruku. „Jsi moje sestra. Nikdy bych neudělala nic, čím bych tě ohrozila. Mohla bys mi prosím věřit?"

Mlčela.

„Jane, prosím," přišla Bella o kousek blíž.

„Jestli Aro vynese rozkaz, poslechnu ho."

Bella přikývla. „Na to máš právo."

„Ale zkusím ti pomoct ho přesvědčit, aby to nedělal," dořekla a chytla Bellu za ruku.

„Děkuju!" zašeptala Bella a objala ji.

Usadila se zpátky na židli a sáhla po poloprázdném pytlíku. „Máš nějaké fotky Marka?" zeptala se Carlisla.

Přikývl a vytáhl telefon. Ukázal jí jednu, kde ho Leah držela v povijanu, zatímco ji Rosalie s Esme objímaly kolem ramen. Všechny se zářivě usmívaly. „Fotila to Alice," vysvětlil a ukázal fotku i Jane. Ta kývla.

Bella se dotkla obrazovky. „Je nádherný."

„Ano," souhlasil a klikl na další fotku, kde s ním byla jen Alice s Paulem. Alice vypadala ošuntěle a měla na sobě obyčejné triko a rifle.

„Co je Alici?" zeptala se ustaraně.

„To ty vize. Říkala, že jsi jako duch. Něco bylo špatně ale nemohla odhadnout co. Začal jsem plánovat, jak se sem dostanu, abych ti pomohl, ale naštěstí mě Aro zavolal dřív. A mám ti od ní vzkázat, že Itálie je zřídlem módy a že až za tebou přijede na návštěvu, tak si užijete výlet do jednoho butiku."

Usmála se. „Tak to zní jako ona." Podívala se na čas na Carlislově mobilu. Poledne je za dvě hodiny. „Máš tu nějaké materiály o vlcích?"

Přikývl. „Přijel jsem vybavený. Mám všechno, co jsi dala za deset let dohromady se staršími kmenů a k tomu něco, co našel Jasper s Alicí při cestách."

Vděčně ho chytila za ruku. „Co bych si bez tebe počala?"

Vytáhl velký pořadač a podal jí to. „Určitě by sis poradila. Bez tebe bychom tak silný případ neměli."

Zacukal jí koutek. „Někdo pochytil můj slovník."

Pokrčil rameny. „Těžko se dalo jinak, když jsi se mnou probírala všechny detaily po telefonu, kdykoliv jsi nemohla spát."

Když si všimla Janina zdviženého obočí, pokrčila rameny. „No co, vždyť jsem vám říkala několikrát, že jsem právnička. Jen vy jste to ignorovali. A vždy tu byla šance, že se Volturriovi o smečce dozví. Nešlo nemít plán."

„A co jsi vlastně dělala?"

Otevřela desky a napila se z pytlíku. „Práva, duševní vlastnictví a restituce území Původního obyvatelstva Severní Ameriky."

Jane nakrčila nos. „Takže Indiáni? Proč? Vždyť byli nekulturní a nevzdělaní, dokud nebyl Nový svět objeven a neukázal jim, jak žít jako lidé."

Bella pomalu vydechla. „Preferujeme výraz Původní obyvatelé. A věř, že je velmi málo věcí, kterými je kolonizátoři obohatili. Nechci se hádat a můžeme si o tom promluvit kdykoliv jindy, ale teď bych se radši soustředila na schůzku s Arem."

„Tak dobře," zmateně přikývla Jane. Vstala. „Myslím, že se půjdu projít."

„Můžeš tu zůstat," navrhla jí Bella.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou a uhladila si tmavě modrou plisovanou sukni. „Myslím, že mám o čem přemýšlet."

Bella přikývla, rychle vstala a objala ji. „Dobře. Mám tě ráda."

Jane ji krátce objala. „Já tebe taky." Odešla a s klapnutím se za ní zavřeli dveře.

Povzdechla si a nalistovala stranu, kde byla fotka Jacoba jako vlka v porovnáním s kresbou vlkodlaka. Přejela prsty po jeho čumáku. „Co si doopravdy myslí?" zeptala se Carlisla.

Carlisle přikryl její ruku i fotku. „Co myslíš?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Neoddaluj to. Jsem upír. Oni dva vlci. Mám ještě domov?" řekla to, na co odmítala poslední dva roky byť jen pomyslet.

„Bello," povzdechl si Carlisle a objal ji. „Jistěže máš. Jacob Rosalie málem prohodil oknem, když prohlásila, že jste dva odlišné druhy a je prostě konec."

Zavřela oči. „Ale Rosalie má pravdu. Nikdy nelže. Jen to lidi nechtějí poslouchat."

„Koukni se na mě," vyzval ji Carlisle. „I když jsi pryč, tak se s námi Jacob i Leah pořád baví. Dokonce požádali Alici, aby byla s Paulem Markovou kmotrou. Naše vztahy se smečkou jsou výborné. A to díky tobě. Jsem si jistý, že to spolu vyřešíte. Přijdete na to, jak zařídit, aby to fungovalo."

Položila mu čelo na rameno. Po chvilce se zeptala: „Vážně tak smrdí?"

Zasmál se. „Dá se na to zvyknout."

„Tak dobře," přikývla a zase si sedla. „Je načase, abych přestala fňukat a pořádně se do toho opřela."

„To je ta Bella, kterou znám," poplácal ji po rameni. „Jak jsi na tom s hladem?"

Podívala se na hromádku šesti vycucaných pytlíků. „Furt bych jedla."

Přikývl. „To je pochopitelné. Musela bys jich vypít patnáct, aby se to rovnalo dospělému člověku."

„Kolik jsem toho zatím vypila? Včerejšek si vůbec nepamatuju."

„Asi člověka a půl. Ale byla jsi opravdu vyprahlá. Dej tomu čas a srovnáš se."

„Kdy budu moc přejít na zvířecí krev?"

Povzdechl si. „Nezkoušel bych to dřív než za půl roku. A musí to být velká zvířata. Často. Asi třikrát častěji než kdybys pila lidskou krev."

Chvíli to vstřebávala. „Myslím, že potřebuju farmu. Lesy v Itálii jsou strašně malé."

„Souhlasím. Zkusím o tom s Arem promluvit."

„Děkuju." Zaváhala, ale pak se raději podívala z okna.

On si toho ale všiml. „Co se děje?"

„Mohl bys mi prosím ukázat ještě nějaké fotky? Stýská se mi."

Kývl a po chvilce hledání ukázal fotku na louce. Holčičky měly růžové baseballové čepice a ještě růžovější pálky. Emmet s Jacobem stáli naproti nim a vypadalo to, že jim hází míčky. Leah s Rosalie stály stranou a mávaly s úsměvem do objektivu. Leah měla jednu ruku položenou na znatelném bříšku.

„Jsou už tak velké," vydechla a vzala si od něj mobil.

„Ano, to jsou."

„Kdy si myslíš, že je budu moct vidět?"

„Nevím. To záleží na tom, jestli ti Aro dovolí nás navštívit."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, kdy si myslíš, že je budu moct vidět a obejmout. Aby to bylo bezpečné."

„To uvidím. Myslím, že poznáš, na jaké úrovni máš kontrolu. Ale to, že jsi byla přítomná jídlům, aniž bys cokoliv udělala, ti dává velkou šanci."

Chvilku se tou myšlenkou zabývala. Dívala se na holčičky na obrázku a přála si, aby tam mohla být taky. Přinutila se ten telefon Carlislovi vrátit.

„Aro mě stejně nepustí. I když nám vyjde tahle dohoda a rozhodnou se nic nedělat, nepustí mě k nim. Má strach."

„Jsi asi jediná, kdo by to o Arovi kdy řekl. Čeho se podle tebe bojí?"

Přemýšlela, jak to nejlépe říct. „Než se ze mě stala zombie, snažil se, abych tu byla co nejspokojenější. Abych byla skutečně loajální. Kvůli mé schopnosti na mě Chelsea nemůže. Nezařídí, abych byla loajální. Ani Corin nezpůsobí, abych byla jen tak spokojená se vším, co se se mnou děje. Můj dar ještě není plně rozvinutý, ale vidí ten potenciál. O to důležitější pro něj je, abych zůstala. Bojí se, že mě ztratí."

„A ztratí?"

„To záleží na tom, jestli dodrží svou část dohody. Dokud je moje rodina chráněná, budu mu sloužit. Taková byla dohoda. To mu budu muset připomenout. Je můj šéf. Ale když mi dovolí jet za vámi, vidět všechny, riskuje že budu chtít zůstat."

„Ale ty nezůstaneš."

„Jistěže ne. Musím se vrátit, jinak poruším dohodu já."

„Tak mu to takhle přednes. Když ti dovolí cestovat, podpoří to tvou loajalitu vůči němu. Když ne, bude riskovat, že tě ztratí. A i když budeš poslouchat jeho rozkazy, nebudeš ho následovat doopravdy. To je vždycky riziko."

Přikývla. „Máš pravdu. Za pokus to stojí."

„A musím říct, že jsem byl překvapený, když jsem viděl, jak jste si s Jane blízké. Není zrovna sociální typ," řekl mírně.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jane mám ráda. A je v ní mnohem víc, než si většina lidí tady uvědomuje."

„Nemělo by mě to překvapovat. Ty máš prostě talent spřátelit se s těmi nejnebezpečnějšími lidmi v okolí. Možná je to i dar."

„To zas taková pravda není," hájila se. „Nikdo nebyl tak nebezpečný."

Dlouze se na ni podíval. „Mám to začít vypočítávat? Už jen celá naše rodina je definice nebezpečného."

„Ne, ne." Vrtěla hlavou. „Ty a Esme jste prostě táta a máma. Emmet je asi tak nebezpečný jako plyšový medvěd. Jediná nebezpečná věc na Rosalie je její upřímnost a Alice je jako ztřeštěná víla, se kterou má Jasper svatou trpělivost. Nic nebezpečného," hájila je.

Usmíval se a vrtěl hlavou. „A smečka je vlastně jen parta přerostlých psů, že?"

„Přesně! A jsou vděční za každý míček, který jim hodíš. A každé jídlo, co uděláš. Vůbec nejsou nebezpeční."

Potřásl hlavou a ona se s úsměvem vrátila k materiálům. Listovala poznámkami, fotkami, okopírovanými stránkami z knih a vším, co bylo v deskách. Většinu z toho si pamatovala, a to ostatní rychle přejela pohledem a zapamatovala si to znova. Ano, byl to skutečně silný případ. Měli šanci.


	5. Nepříjemnost

Na březen to byl teplý den ale v červené kápi jí horko nebylo. Všude kolem ní byla zábava v plném proudu. Hlasitá hudba hrála, děti se smály a cukrová vata voněla. Jane si prohlížela stánek se soškami svatého Marcuse, zatímco se Bella pomalu ovívala vějířem, kterým si chránila tvář před sluncem.

„Která se ti líbí, děvče?" zeptal se prodavač italsky.

Bella se na něj usmála a chytla Jane za ruku. Obě měly bílé rukavice s červenou krajkou.

Jane vzala do druhé ruky dřevěnou sošku ve stejném červeném plášti, jako měly ony. „Tady vypadá Marcus směšně, nemyslíš?" ukázala Belle.

Bella se naklonila, aby líp viděla. „Ach, ano. Tady je rozkošně ošklivý. Tu mu musíme koupit. Kolik stojí?" sladce se usmála na prodavače.

Zčervenal a otevřel pusu, ale nic neřekl. Holá hlava se mu na slunci leskla potem.

Bella naklonila hlavu a čekala.

„Zadarmo," vypravil ze sebe. „Je to dárek pro vaši dceru."

Dotkla se dojatě hrudi a pak mu sáhla na předloktí. „Skutečně? Jste si jistý?"

Přikývl a díval se na ni s přihlouplým úsměvem. „Ano."

„Jste tak laskavý. Děkujeme," kývla na něj s úsměvem. „Vážíme si toho."

„Ano," souhlasila Jane a zpěvavě pokračovala. „S _matkou_ si toho velmi vážíme."

„Zabalím vám ji," nabídl se a natáhl ruku.

Jane mu sošku podala. V jasném slunečním světle její dlouhé rukávy bíle zářily a detailní červená krajka na rukavičkách vypadala hravě a sofistikovaně zároveň.

Rychle jim sošku zabalil a podal v papírové dárkové tašce se znakem Volterry. S Jane se na něj ještě jednou usmály a pokračovaly v obhlídce stánků dál. Přešli do úzké přeplněné uličky, která byla ve stínu.

„Třikrát mladší sestra a jednou dcera. Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet," poznamenala Jane pobaveně.

„Ale prosím tě," povzdychla si Bella, sklapla vějíř a chytila ji kolem ramen. Plášť se jí rozhrnul a ukázal elegantní bílé šaty, stejné, jako měla Jane, a červené punčochy. „Sestra je lepší než matka, ne? Dřív tě rozčilovalo, když tě považovali za mou dceru."

„Protože jsem asi tak milionkrát starší," protočila Jane oči za slunečními brýlemi. „Musím říct, že tvá italština už je skoro dokonalá. A za chvíli si budeme muset vyměnit čočky, ty tvoje jsou skoro rozpuštěné."

Bella přikývla a upravila si sluneční brýle na nose. „Děkuju. Tamtem podchod?" zeptala se.

Jane se rozhlédla a přikývla. Svižně ale stále lidsky rychle tam přešly. Bella sáhla do malé bílé kabelky, která se jí pohupovala na předloktí a prohrabávala se pouzdry s čočkami. „Modré, zelené nebo hnědé?"

„Modré, ale ty, co dobře kryjí."

Bella přikývla a podala jí je: „Jedna ledově modrá, která láme srdce."

Jane si povzdechla, protočila oči, ale vzala si je. Bella ji podržela tašku, brýle, i rukavici, zatímco si vyndávala staré a brala si nové.

Belle začala v kabelce vibrovat mléčná destička. S povzdechnutím ji vylovila a přijala hovor. Nad destičkou se vznášela Felixova hlava. „Ano?" vyzvala ho bez pozdravu.

„Máme situaci na náměstí."

Okamžitě se vydala na cestu. „Co se děje?"

Felix zmizel ze záběru a místo něj teď rozmazaně viděla bledou postavu ve stínu průjezdu, jak se svléká. „Člověk?"

„Ne."

Jane šla vedle ní a přikázala Felixovi: „Sledujte ho, nezasahujte. Jestli vyjde ven, okamžitě ho zakryjte a odveďte dovnitř."

Bella kývla. „Jestli vyvolá pozornost, svedeme to na CGI. Špatné PR nějaké firmy, kterou potom rozcupujeme v novinách. Dokud neudělá nic, co by nás prozradilo, nemáme na základě čeho jednat."

Felix přikývl a vypnul hovor.

„Po vnitřních hradbách ke kostelu a u sochy doprava kolem klenotnictví?" navrhla Jane.

Bella přikývla.

Jane se rozběhla a Bella za ní. Během dvaceti vteřin stály na kraji náměstí Svatého Marka. Jane ukázala na průchod s upírem. Vypadal mladě a zrovna si sundával druhou botu.

„Doufám, že má trenky," utrousila Bella. „Jsou tu děti."

Jane se pousmála a poznamenala: „Felix s ostatními jsou připraveni."

Bella si toho taky všimla. Zkontrolovala sílu svého pole. Stále pokrývalo všechny členy gardy, jako vždy, když byli venku. Zajistit, aby slavnost proběhla v klidu a veselí, bylo dnes jejich úkolem. Většinou jen splynuli s turisty a užili si krásného dne. Případně se zbavili zlodějů nebo zpacifikovali ty, co dělali problémy. Tak, aby to pro toto městečko byl ten nejšťastnější den v roce. Ale dneska se zdálo, že mají skutečnou práci.

Svižně se s Jane proplétaly davem červených kápí, aniž by si jich někdo všiml. Upír už si sundal i kalhoty.

„Nemá trenýrky," zanotovala Jane.

„Kuš, nebo ti zakryju oči." Zamlaskala. „Takhle pohoršovat mládež."

Jane natáhla krk a stoupla si na špičky. „Jediná, kdo je pohoršený, jsi ty. A hele, už jde ven."

Bella se do teď soustředila na lidi kolem a upíry stahující se kolem průjezdu. Až teď si ho skutečně prohlédla.

„To si ze mě děláš prdel."

„Zas tak dechberoucí to není," hádala se Jane. Naklonila hlavu. „Ano, viděla jsem větší."

Hned jak na něj dopadly sluneční paprsky a začal zářit, obestoupili ho upíři v červených kápích. Žádný člověk si ho nevšiml.

„To jsem nemyslela," sykla Bella. „To je Edward Masen."

Jane se usmála, ale nebylo to pěkný. „Jak je to vlastně dlouho?"

„Nevím, šedesát let?" pokrčila rameny. „Kdo by to počítal." A pokračovala v pozorování divadla před sebou.

„Výborně. Striptýz bychom měli. A teď se prosím vraťte do stínu," pronesl Felix znuděně.

Edward zmateně otevřel oči a rozhlédl se. Zjistil, že je obklíčený. Kývl a okamžitě udělal těch pár kroků zpět. Kruh kolem něho zůstal celou dobu neporušený.

„Neslyším vás," řekl a zmateně se rozhlížel.

„Na rozkazy reagujete dobře, takže zřejmě ano," prohlásil Felix tónem, jako by mluvil s dítětem. „Aftone, ať se proboha zakryje."

Afton Edwardovi okamžitě podal stejný červený plášť. Ten se bez námitek oblékl.

Přistoupily k Felixovi a Bella si dala záležet, aby jí kápě zakrývala z Edwardovy strany tvář. Ten ale veškerou pozornost upíral na usmívající se Jane.

„Zdravím," řekla líbezně jasným hlasem.

Bella se usmála. Ten hlas milovala. A sliboval zábavu.

„Děkuji za tak nezdvořilé narušení našich oslav," pokračovala Jane.

„Ti lidé oslavují, protože si myslí, že vás svatý Marcus," vyplivl to jméno jako urážku, „vyhnal z města pryč."

Jane během jeho proslovu naklonila hlavu, rukou, na které měla pověšenou dárkovou tašku, si sundala brýle a zamrkala.

„Takže ses je rozhodl svým jedinečným představením odsoudit k smrti?" Našpulila rty. „Vždyť víš, že lidé o nás nesmějí vědět. Víš to, že?"

„Zabijte mě, ne je."

Jane se zasmála, jako by slyšela dobrý vtip. Pak lehce přimhouřila oči.

Edward vykřikl a zhroutil se na zem. Celé jeho tělo ztuhlo v křeči, ale téměř okamžitě povolilo.

Bella teď držela Jane za rameno. „To stačí, prozatím," vysvětlila Jane zlehka. „Pojďme dovnitř a tam to dořešíme. Není třeba prát špinavé prádlo na veřejnosti."

Jane naznačila úklonu hlavou. „Ano paní, jak si přejete."

Zmátlo ji to, ale usmála se. Měla stejné postavení jako Jane. Nikdy jí paní neříkala a už vůbec se neukláněla. Ale jestli si chce hrát, nebude jí bránit.

Edward se teď tvářil, jako by viděl ducha. „Bello?" A zase vykřikl bolestí, i když tentokrát to bylo krátce.

„Budeš projevovat patřičný respekt," zasyčela Jane.

„Aftone, Davide," odveďte ho okamžitě dovnitř," přikázal Felix. „Paní, jaké máte pro nás rozkazy?" zeptal se jí Felix.

Belle zacukal koutek. „Není nutné, abychom si slavnost kazili všichni. Zůstaňte tu a pobavte se," pronesla stejnou intonací, jako Aro.

Felix přikývl a uklonil se. „Děkujeme, paní."

Ostatní následovali jeho příkladu, poděkovali, uklonili se a zmizeli v davu.

Edward stál mezi Aftonem a Davidem s pusou dokořán. V bílých rukavičkách tleskla. „Tak ať už jste uvnitř." Oba přikývli. Chytili Edwarda za paže a odvedli ho nenápadnými dveřmi pryč.

Jakmile zmizeli, Felix se okamžitě objevil.

„Vážně?" Bella ho praštila do ramene.

Zaculil se na ni. „Můj nápad to nebyl."

„A taky sis to užívala, to nepopřeš," zahákla se do ní Jane. „Ten tón, to zatleskání, ts, ts, ts," zakroutila hlavou. „Dokonalé."

Bella se usmála. „Felixi, dej prosím vědět Arovi, co se stalo. Odvedu ho do cely, než si na něj Aro udělá čas. Pak se můžeš vrátit k oslavě."

Přikývl. „Hned to udělám." A zmizel.

„Půjdu s tebou," prohlásila Jane.

„To nemusíš, budou se mnou Afton a David."

Tvářila se, že to zvažuje. „Anebo můžu jít s tebou. Je pošleme sem, ať dávají na oslavy pozor a můžou se i pobavit. A já se budu bavit, až se Edward bude vytáčet."

„Nejsi dnes nějaká krvežíznivá?"

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou. „Jedla jsem včera. A copak ty ho nechceš vidět, jak se krčí a snaží se pochopit, co tu děláš?"

Bella se usmála. „Máš pravdu. Možná bych se trochu pobavit mohla. I když jsem doufala, že ho už nikdy neuvidím. Ale stejně by mě zajímalo, co mu tentokrát přelítlo přes nos."

„A není to jedno? Kdys ho viděla naposledy?"

„Když mi bylo sedmnáct." Zamračila se. „Myslím. Nebo to bylo šestnáct? Po tom, co mě opustil, se pohádal s ostatními, ale zůstali v kontaktu. Carlisle mu občas zavolal a tak. O mně se ale vůbec nebavili. Problém nastal, když se je rozhodl navštívit. Zrovna u nich byli děti i s Jacobem a s Leah. Zavolal jim a Carlisle mu nedovolil přijet. Ale slyšel Jacoba a Emmetta i s holkama přes telefon. Naštval se, zjistil, že se mnou nepřerušili kontakt a že dal Carlisle přednost nám a že se s kamarádíčkuje s vlky. Prý řekl i něco o mně. Nevím, co přesně řešili, Carlisle mi to nikdy nechtěl prozradit, ale Edward se strašně rozčílil. Zavolal sem."

„Komu volal?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Asi se dostal jen k oficiálnímu číslu. Zvedl to tehdy recepční. Edward nadiktoval vzkaz. Anonymně. Recepční to tehdy donesl Caiovi. My jsme tehdy byli s Arem a s Marcusem v Rumunsku, pamatuješ si?"

Jane přikývla. „Bylo to tehdy, jak Aro s Vladimirem soutěžil, kdo zvládne být šílenější?"

„Se Stefanem jste se nad nimi krásně ošklíbali." Pousmála se Bella.

Pokrčila nonšalantně rameny. „Má dobrý smysl pro humor."

„Kdy mají v plánu přijet?"

„V dubnu."

„To je příští měsíc." Zvedla významně obočí.

Jane se vřele pousmála. „Já vím. Co bylo na tom vzkazu?"

„Že se Olympijský coven spojil s vlkodlaky."

„Olympijský? Tím myslel Cullenovi, že?"

Bella přikývla. „Přesně."

Jane pískla. „Tak to musela být síla."

„Byla. Měl jediné štěstí, že sem nepřijel osobně. Caius by měl problém počkat na náš návrat."

„Takže co se stalo? Vůbec si to nepamatuju."

Pousmála se a objala ji kolem ramen. „Stefan na tebe udělal opravdu velký dojem. My jsme to řešili tehdy po telefonu, nebylo nutný se vracet domů. Dohodli jsme se, že Aro oficiálně zavolá Carlislovi a informuje ho. A mezi ostatní to tak nějak prosáklo. Tobě jsem se o tom jen tak okrajově zmínila. Nechtěla jsem se moc rozrušit, napravení vztahů s Rumunskem bylo důležitější."

„Jo, tak to si už pamatuju. Ale tos to zmínila jen hodně okrajově. Bylo to jak dlouho, tři roky potom, co jsi se k nám přidala?"

„Šest. Ten čas se ti ještě dost plete."

„Tak šest. Ale i tak to bylo štěstí. Kdyby to udělal předtím, než ses přidala, nebo než tě Carlisle dal do kupy, byly byste všichni mrtví."

Bella přikývla. „Přesně. Tím jedním telefonem kvůli uraženému egu mi málem zabil celou rodinu. Nechal by vyvraždit všechny v La Push, zabil by moje děti a i Cullenovi. Možná, že by celé městečko Forks lehlo popelem, jen pro jistotu na ochranu před genem."

„Poslali bychom tam většinu jednotek. Nikdo by nevěděl, co se stalo. A pak bychom tam něco odpálili, aby to bylo jako nehoda. Kdo ví, jestli by se vám podařilo nás přesvědčit."

„Doteď mě to děsí. Nebylo by to pěkný."

„Nikdy jsem nevěděla, že to bylo tak vážný. Myslela jsem si, že byli všichni naštvaní hlavně proto, jak tě pustil k vodě."

Bella se pousmála. „O tom ani moc lidí neví. Tobě jsem to tehdy řekla. Ale v podstatě nikdo nevěděl, co za trosku ze mě bylo."

„Fakt ho nenávidím."

„Jo, to tady většina."

„A proč se s ním vlastně nic nedělalo?"

„Oficiálně jsme nevěděli, že to byl on. A taky oficiálně neudělal nic špatného. Pouze varoval ohledně porušení zákona. Tak jsme to nechali vyšumět. Dělali jsme, že se nic nestalo. Jen jsme upozornili Carlisla. Esme ho tehdy okamžitě vyloučila z rodiny. A Carlisle s ní souhlasil. Ostatní ho už ani tehdy neměli moc v lásce, ale tohle je nakrklo."

„Teď ho tady všichni sežerou."

„Že? Taky jsem si říkala. Ale málem způsobil masakr neskutečných rozměrů, takže není divu," pokrčila rameny Bella.

Jane se rozhlédla a navrhla: „Tak co, jdeme ty dva zachránit?"

„Že ty se na něj těšíš?"

„Možná trošku," připustila. „Jdeme teda?"

„Jasně. A když si pospíšíme, stihneme se vrátit na koncert té zpěvačky, co tak nesnášíš."

„Strašně to tahá uši," postěžovala si.

„Jo," souhlasila. „To jo." Vešli dovnitř a rychle proběhli chodbou do jedné ze vstupních místností. Hluk z oslav sem doléhal jen velmi tlumeně.

„Můžete jít zpátky, postaráme se o to," usmála se na Aftona s Davidem.

„Ano paní," smrtelně vážně přikývli, uklonili se a zmizeli.

Kousla se do jazyka, aby se neusmála. To si ještě bude muset se všemi vyřídit. A v příští hře Monopolů je rozdrtí.

Jane obcházela Edwarda a prohlížela si ho. Byla mu sotva pod prsa, ale přesto to vypadalo že se scvrkává on. „Paní?"

Povzdechla si. „Ano, Jane?"

„Mohla bych s ním hrát?"

„Jsem si jistá, že než bude soud, budeš mít času dost."

Vykulil na ni černé oči. „Bello, co ti to udělali?"

Jane přimhouřila oči a on zaskučel bolestí. Tentokrát ale vydržel stát.

Zachichotala se a teatrálně si sundala brýle. „Ale Edwarde, drahý, neudělali mi vůbec nic."

Tvář se mu znechuceně stáhla. „Udělali tě jednou z nich. Jsi teď stejná bestie, jako oni."

Naklonila hlavu co nejvíc to šlo a dlouze se na něj zadívala. „Jane."

Tentokrát bolestí křičel.

„To by prozatím stačilo."

Jane ihned přestala.

„Chtěl jsem tě ochránit," zachraptěl. „Vidím, že marně."

„Ale ne," vytáhla obočí. „Měla bych ti vlastně poděkovat. Mám teď mnohem lepší život, než bych měla kdy s tebou."

Podíval se na ni s odporem. „Piješ lidskou krev. Nemáš duši. Už nejsi ta Bella, co jsem znal."

„Naštěstí ne," přikývla. „Mnoho věcí to opravdu zjednodušuje."

„Mohla jsi mít rodinu. Být šťastná. Ale zahodilas to."

„Paní Isabello?"

Zvedla ruku. „Ne Jane, zatím ne. Je to zvláštní ale pleteš se ve všem. Půjdeme?" Nečekala na odpověď a vydala se směrem k celám. Byla to dlouhá cesta. Jane ji následovala a po chvilce uslyšela i Edwardovy bosé kroky.

„Pověz, proč jsi dnes přišel?"

„Moje snoubenka je mrtvá."

Zastavila a podívala se na něj. Tak v tom s ním soucítila. „To je mi líto. Jak zemřela?"

Mlčel.

„Edwarde?" otočila se na něj.

Měl zatnutou čelist.

„Paní?"

Zvedla ruku. „Ne, Jane." Přistoupila blíž k němu. Měl ji těsně pod nosem. Ucouvl až ke stěně. Přišla za ním. Stále tak nepříjemně blízko. „Co se jí stalo, Edwarde?" zeptala se šeptem.

Polkl. „Zabil jsem ji."

Ztuhla. Přinutila se pousmát a naklonila hlavu. „Nejsi ten typ, co by trhal hlavy. Znali jsme ji?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Byla člověk."

Přimhouřila oči, ale Jane byla ta, co promluvila: „Vysál jsi ji do sucha."

Zavřel oči. „Ztratil jsem kontrolu. Je to tak lepší. Její duše je zachráněná."

„Ty pokrytecký bastarde," zakroutila Bella hlavou a zase se rozešla. Slyšela zaskučení a pak se za ní rozešla i Jane s Edwardem. „Řekni. Nechtěls nebo jsi ji nedokázal přeměnit?"

Mlčel. Chodbou se rozléhalo jen klapání jejich podpatků.

Dala si záležet, aby její kroky byly dlouhé a pohupovala se v bocích. Červený plášť za ní vlál. „Hádám, že to je stejně jedno. Jsi k pláči." Povzdechla si. „Ale asi by ti mohlo udělat radost, že jsem skutečně využila času, cos mi dal."

„Nemohlo to být ani deset let," řekl tiše. „Nevypadáš o moc starší."

„Ne. To máš pravdu." Automaticky se dotkla palcem prstenů pod rukavicí. „Ale vdala jsem se. Jsi na mě hrdý?"

„Opustilas ho."

Zdvihla obočí a podívala se přes rameno. „Co má ten tón znamenat? Jistěže jsem Jacoba neopustila. A moje žena tě nesnáší, jen abys věděl."

„Žena?" vyplivl.

Zasmála se a zase se podívala před sebe. „Netvař se tak šokovaně. Nikdo v mé rodině tě nemá rád. Pamatuju si, že plánování tvé smrti výborně utužilo její vztah s Rosalie. Náš manžel to samozřejmě věděl, proto to téma navrhl. I když v té době jsme byli samozřejmě všichni teprve zasnoubeni."

„Co to vedeš za zvrácený život?"

„Tak moment," zastavila se a prudce se otočila. Široká bílá sukně po kolena kolem ní i s pláštěm zavířila. „Ty jsi vysál svou snoubenku do sucha, jak to krásně shrnula Jane, a já vedu zvrácený život?" Založila si ruce na hruď. „A aby bylo jasno: řeknu to naposledy, můj život je perfektní. Mám úžasnou ženu. Milujícího muže. Tři nádherné děti, pět vnoučat, dvě pravnoučata, diplom z práv a výbornou kariéru. A se všemi se každý rok scházím během mé měsíční dovolené. Oslavujeme tehdy výročí, narozeniny, Halloween, Vánoce i Velikonoce dohromady, hrajeme baseball, opékáme marschmallows, zpíváme a vyprávíme si historky. Všichni se na to těšíme celý rok. Jane, tobě se to taky líbilo, ne?"

„Ty ji pustíš ke svým dětem? Jste zrůdy. Obě dvě."

Ignorovaly ho a zase se rozešly.

Jane vedle ní jí odpověděla skoro zasněným tónem. „Ano paní. Vaše děti byly prostě sladké. Musím přiznat, že jsem z počátku měla obavy, ale pan Carlisle se postaral, aby mě ani bratrovi nic nechybělo a paní Alice byla velmi přátelská."

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi zkazila i moji rodinu." Ale stále za nimi šel.

„Snad moji rodinu. Carlisle tě přeci vypudil."

„Za to můžeš ty," obvinil ji.

Zasmála se. „Jistěže já. Můžu za všechno."

„Je mi z tebe zle," odplivl si.

„A mě z tebe zase bolí hlava. Jane? Přeji si, aby mlčel. Pokud neřekne něco zábavného."

„Ano paní."

Bylo ticho. Bella se na Jane usmála a ta jí úsměv opětovala. Jejich kroky se zvučně rozléhaly. Jane mírně pohupovala svou dárkovou taškou.

„Takže teď děláš co? Hraješ si na Báthoryovou? Vládneš světu?"

„To moc zábavné není, že, má paní?" zeptala se jí Jane se zdviženým obočím.

Bella se zachichotala. „Ale Ara to pobaví."

Dál byli ticho. Došli až do sklepení a procházeli kolem cel. Ještě před lety byly přeplněné čekajícími lidmi. Vojáky, přistěhovalci, zločinci, spodinou. Teď jich bylo mnohem méně. Pytlíková strava se ujala překvapivě rychle. Byla pohodlnější.

Bella slyšela jejich srdce, jak bijí rychleji a rychleji.

„Držíte je jako zvířata v kleci," zavrčel.

Jane se na ni tázavě podívala a ona kývla.

Křečovitě ztuhl a podklesl v kolenou.

Zamlaskala. „Nejsi vůbec zábavný. A tihle za mříže patří."

Odfrkl si, ale byl ticho.

Sešli po točitých schodech o patro níž. Tady už nebyli mříže, ale tlusté, trezorové dveře. Upírovzdorné. Když kolem jedněch šli, ozvala se tlumená rána a zaskučení. Bella to ignorovala. Nebyla to zase až taková hrůza. Pro ty uvnitř byla nejhorší nuda a studená večere z pytlíku. Pár let, aby se mohli nad sebou pořádně zamyslet. Takové případy jako Edward ale jen čekali na soud, v jeho případě pravděpodobně končící exekucí.

Další cela byla jeho. Bella se před ní zastavila a elegantně si složila ruce na břiše. Ve světle žlutých lamp se zaleskly perly na smetanově bílé kabelce od Channelu. Původní model. Zamrkala a sladce se usmála. „Tak na co čekáš?"

Jane se postavila vedle ní. „Dovnitř," přikázala.

Edward poslechl, ale když stál uvnitř, otočil se a vyštěkl: „Tohle ještě není konec."

Začala se smát. Začalo to jako zachichotání a skončilo to v maniákálním výbuchu smíchu. Pak ho zčistajasna utnula. „Drahý Edwarde, konec byl už dávno." Kývla na Jane a ta těžké dveře jednou rukou zavřela a zatočila klikou.

Podívaly se na sebe, usmály se a rychle vyběhly zpět do vstupní místnosti.

„Ten smích se ti povedl," pochválila ji Jane. „Kdyby mohl, tak by se počůral strachy."

Děkovně přikývla a začala lovit v kabelce hnědé čočky. „Trénovala jsem ho hodně dlouho. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli mám začít chichotáním nebo běžným smíchem a pak to vygradovat, ale myslím, že chichotání bylo dobré."

„Proč jsi to vlastně trénovala?"

Podala jí kabelku a rukavice a dala si první čočku do oka. Ty předchozí byly už naprosto rozpuštěné. „Když se Aro chichotá, tak mi to strašně leze na nervy. Tak jsem to začala dělat ostatním, když jsem je chtěla znervóznit nebo vykolejit. A fakt to funguje. Ale někdy je situace, kdy se prostě hodí smích šíleného vědce nebo čarodějnice. Tohle byla perfektní šance." Dala si i druhou čočku a zamrkala. „Dobrý?"

Jane přikývla. „Dobrý."

Nandaly si brýle a upravily si kápě i rukávy, aby nebyl vidět ani kousek jejich kůže. Vrátily se ven. Celé náměstí bylo osvícené zapadajícím sluncem a dav jásal a zpíval společně se zpěvačkou na věži.

Jane zasténala.

„Říkala jsem, že to stihneme," dloubla ji Bella do boku.

Dala si prsty do uší a zeptala se Belly: „Za jak dlouho myslíš, že bude soud?"

Pokrčila rameny a začala se pohupovat do rytmu hudby. „Dva týdny? Měsíce? Přijedou na návštěvu Amun s Kebi z Egypta a čekáme delegaci z Japonska. K tomu se musíme s Marcusem připravit na odjezd k Amazonkám. Kdo ví, kdy si všichni uděláme čas na něj? A to ani nemluvím o nových volbách do Evropského parlamentu a faktu že budeme muset nechat vyměnit oba prezidenty, jak v Rusku, tak ve Státech. Vážně, co si Caius myslel? Ti dva jsou naprosto nekompetentní a shodnou se jen na tom, že fotonová torpéda jsou super. Pamatuješ si na ty dva podobné před padesáti lety?"

Jane s prsty stále v uších zavrtěla hlavou. „Kdo si to má pamatovat?"

Bella si povzdechla. „Každopádně, jestli Ara zaujme, že zabil svou snoubenku, možná se pokusí soud posunout na dřívější termín. A nejbližší volný by byl ve čtvrtek večer."

„To nemůže!" rozhořčeně namítla Jane. „To je náš filmový večer! Čeká nás maraton původní Buffy!"

„Já vím," objala ji kolem ramen. „A Felix to zklamání nepřežije. Jen Alec si asi oddechne."

Jane si vyndala prsty z uší a chytila Bellu kolem pasu. „Tuhle jsem ho viděla, jak si v koupelně sčesává vlasy dozadu jako Spike."

„To nene!" začala se smát.

„Ano" přikývla rozzářeně Jane. „Přinutil mě slíbit, že to nikomu neřeknu. Ale takový klenot si nemůžu nechat pro sebe."

Belle začala vibrovat kabelka. S povzdechem ji otevřela a vylovila mléčnou destičku. Nálada se jí zlepšila, když viděla, kdo volá.

„Ahoj! Ráda tě vidím." Usmála se. Jane vedle ní zamávala.

„Ahoj Bello, ahoj Jane. Šťastný den svatého Marca!" popřála jim Rosalie.

„Děkujeme. Jak se máte?"

„Emmet mě vzal na líbánky. Tentokrát na Severní pól. Je čím dál nápaditější. Ta polární záře je nádherná. Někdy ji musíš vidět taky."

„Píšu si. Hádej, na koho jsme dneska narazili?"

„Na koho?"

„Na Edwarda!" řekla Jane. „Rozhodl se udělat striptýz uprostřed náměstí."

Rosalie se zamračila. „Copak se už naprosto zbláznil? Doufám, že jste mu dali, co proto."

Jane přikývla. „Bella byla úžasná. Byla bys na ni pyšná. Nechcete přijet? Bude mít soud."

Rosalie se na moment otočila a pak vedle ní stál zamračený Emmett. „Soud? Edwardův? Popravíte ho?"

Bella přikývla. „Se vší pravděpodobností. Jasné porušení dohody o utajení. Byla to sebevražda. Prý zabil svou snoubenku a dle všeho se sebou už nemůže žít," povzdychla si. „Chudák holka."

Emmett zaklel a Rosalie si založila ruce na hrudi. „Je škoda, že tak dopadl. Ale ne každý má být upírem. Ještě si to rozmyslíme." Pak se usmála vykulila na ni tmavě hnědé oči. „Můžu to prosím zavolat Leah? Prosím! Bude to můj předčasný dárek k narozeninám!"

Bella protočila oči. „Co mám s tebou dělat? A pozdravuj ji ode mě. A řekni, že ji miluju. A ať jede opatrně, na silnicích mají ledovku."

„Kdy si s ní mluvila naposledy?"

„Dneska ráno," pospíšila si s odpovědí Jane a vyplázla na Bellu jazyk. „Strašně dlouho si spolu povídaly, o novém starostovi Forks a Jacob usnul a začal chrápat."

„Jo, to zní přesně jako oni," zasmál se Emmett. „A ještě prosím vás připomeňte Jacobovi, ať už konečně využije ten narozeninový dárek, co jsem mu dal."

Rosalie zavrtěla hlavou. „A ty se divíš? Dát skok s neviditelným padákem čtyři a sedmdesáti letému dědovi? Hele, už není nejmladší."

Emmett se rozzářil a políbil ji. „To je ono. Tys na to kápla. Přesně to mu řekněte. To ho určitě přesvědčí!"

Bella naklonila hlavu co nejvíc na stranu. „Emmette, drahý, jen mi dovol tě upozornit, že jestli mi tvůj dárek zabije manžela, utrhnu ti koule a dám je v krabičce tvé ženě," prohlásila sladce.

Emmett zbledl a Rosalie ustaraně našpulila pusu. „Bello, myslím, že kolem Ara trávíš příliš mnoho času."

Jane se zasmála. „A takhle na Edwarda mluvila celou dobu. Byl z ní hotový."

Chytil se za srdce. „Ach! Nemohl bych být na tebe pyšnější."

Jeho žena mu dala pohlavek. „Bello, my už půjdeme. Nevím, co vám to tam vříská, ale nedá se to poslouchat."

Bella s Jane jim zamávaly. „Tak se mějte hezky. Ahoj!"

Když schovala kámen zpátky do kabelky, Jane se na ni významně podívala. „Já ti říkala, že to tahá za uši."

Přehodila jí ruku kolem ramen a vedla ji blíž k reproduktorům. „To sice ano, ale zpívá s vášní. A to je to hlavní. Pojďme si užít krásný večer, ano?"

* * *

"Vážně uvítám jakékoliv názory, připomínky, tipy a hodnocení k téhle povídce. Co na to říkáš? Co si o tom myslíš? Napiš to, prosím!"

Ale vážně, pochvaly i kritika, co rozesmálo a co se četlo špatně? Co si myslíš o maniakálnosti Ara? O Jane a její osobnosti? A co Edward? (A jeho vztah s Cullenovými?) A co si myslíš o trojici Bella/Jacob/Leah - yay or nay? No taaak... řekni mi to! :D (Ale žádný stres)


End file.
